The Bet
by Coolgurl
Summary: Kenshin and the group are High School kids in the presentday Tokyo. Sano bets Kenshin to go out with Kaoru. How will Kaoru handle it and what deadly secret of Kaoru's past will be revealed? K&K COMPLETED
1. The Bet is Made

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.

      Note: I was rereading this fic and realized that the first chapters were really lame (at least in my opinion). So I decided to redo it. I finally got a lot of ideas. I was inspired. So I hope that the story sounds better now. Ok, well I'll quit talking and get to the story.

P.S. This may have some OOC.

The Bet*Redone*

Chapter 1

The Bet is Made

      Kaoru Kamiya walked, with her books in her arms, up the stairs that led to the front door of her school, Jupon High School (made up the name v v;). A light breeze blew past her, blowing her long raven hair slightly to the side. It was now fall and winter was just around the corner. Most the leaves had fallen off the trees. Kaoru stepped into the school and let the warmth in the building warm her frozen fingers. She quietly walked down the hall until she came to her locker. She quickly entered her combination and opened it. She placed her extra books in her locker and grabbed her History stuff. As she closed her locker her friends, Misao and Tae, came up to her. Kaoru had been friends with Tae and Misao since middle school. They had all attended Kakachi Middle School (made up the name again. I'm really bad at it. v v;). Luckily they had all managed to get into the same high school, which was surprising because the entrance exam for the school was extremely hard. They had known that to begin with because it was one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan. They had managed to get most of their classes together this year, so all three of them were happy. School had been in for almost three months so they knew they schedule pretty well. All of them had History first hour.

      "Hey Kaoru! What's up?" Misao energetically asked her friend. 

      "I'm doing fine Misao. Thanks," Kaoru answered with a smile.

      Kaoru was normally a quiet and shy girl, but when she was around her friends she was much more open and carefree. Kaoru had gotten that way since her father passed away two years ago. Her mother had died before she was three so she hadn't gotten to know her. Now she had a younger brother to take care of, but somehow she managed to make it through it all.

      "Well, we should probably get going. If we don't hurry Seijuurou-sensei will be angry," Tae stated. 

      The other two girls nodded and then began to walk down the hall. Misao began to jabber on about this and that. As they continued down the hall they passed by a large group of girls huddled around a guy and his two friends. Kaoru stopped and stared past the crowd and saw Kenshin Himura standing there with his seductive smirk on his face. Kenshin was the most popular guy in the whole school. He had probably had about 30 different girlfriends since the start of high school. He was known to be a player. It was also rumored that he only went out with girls for the sport of it. Besides that most girls thought he was the hottest thing to have ever walked the earth. He stood there talking in his school uniform. On his head he wore a black baseball cap flipped backwards. His long, red hair cascaded down to about the middle of his back. This only made him that much more handsome. He had light, violet eyes and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. It was said he had received it when he was a kid. Misao and Tae stopped when they noticed Kaoru was no longer with them. 

      "Kaoru?" Misao turned and asked her friend.

      Misao and Tae both noticed who Kaoru was looking at. Both of them looked to each other and smiled a sneaky smile to each other. 

      "Hey Kaoru what or who are you looking at?" Tae asked suspiciously.

      It was then that Kaoru snapped out of her stare. She secretly had a crush on the boy, however, she denied it. A blush filled her cheeks.

      "Now, what are you guys talking about?" Kaoru said with an embarrassed shocked expression.

      It was then that Misao noticed one of the men standing next to Kenshin.

      "Aoshi-sama!!" Misao said happily.

      Aoshi Shinomori was Kenshin's second best friend. He was the silent type that always gave off a cold look. However, Misao seemed to have fallen for the guy. To Kenshin's other side stood Sanosuke Sagara. He was Kenshin's best friend. He had brown hair that basically stood straight up. Kaoru's roommate claimed that he looked like a roaster. He was known to gamble a lot and always got into fights. He was strong, but had a very cocky attitude. 

      Kaoru looked at her friend and laughed. She was happy to be able to switch the subject. When her laughter subsided she looked up at the clock and gasped. There was only 2 minutes till they had to be to class and the classroom was on the other side of the school!

      "We're going to be late!" Kaoru exclaimed.

      Together Tae and her dragged an impatient Misao down the hall. The young girl complained all the way to class. 

      They entered the classroom just as the bell rang. Luckily Misao had noticed that she was slowing them down, so she stopped complaining about having to leave Aoshi and quickly grabbed her friends' arms and ran down the hallways. Dragging Kaoru and Tae behind her. They quickly took their seats as Seijuurou-sensai began to talk about the Meiji Revolution. As the class began to scribble down notes here and there someone opened the door. Kenshin stepped into the class. The whole class looked up and the teacher turned and looked at him.

      "Thanks for joining the class today Mr. Himura. Take your seat and don't ever be late for my class again," Seijuurou-sensai said calmly, "By the way, you have detention with me after school today."

      With that he turned back to the board to finish writing.

      "Whatever," Kenshin said as he sat down at his seat.

      The rest of the class went smoothly. Surprisingly no one interrupted the teacher again. He was nice, but if you got him mad you were basically saying your death wish. Even the worst kids knew not to mess with him. Finally the bell rang and the student stood up and left the class after they were assigned their homework for the night.

      Koaru didn't have her next two classes; Geometry and English, with her friends so the next two hours went by slow for her. Finally lunch came so Kaoru was able to catch up with her friends. She found them at their normal table. She ran over to the table and sat down next to Misao. As soon as she sat down Misao went through her past two hours in excruciating detail.

      "Yea, and in third hour Aoshi-sama answered the teachers question about the algebraic formula! He's so smart!" Misao exclaimed.

      Kaoru looked at her friend and laughed as she told her story. Across the table Tae was laughing with her. Misao looked at her friends questioningly.

      "Hey, what's so funny?" Misao asked, but the two girls just kept laughing.

~:~:~:~:~ Elsewhere ~:~:~:~:~

      Sanosuke sat on top of one of the benches not far away from the small group of girls. In his mouth was a toothpick. He hated school. There was no point to it. It was so boring! As Sanosuke growled under his breath Kenshin and Aoshi joined him. Aoshi took a seat on the actual seat part of the bench and Kenshin did the same on the opposite side of the bench.

      "Sano, what's got you all ticked off?" Kenshin asked his friend.

      Sanosuke turned around at Kenshin's voice and faced the red head. He gave a slight smile.

      "You know me so well don't you," Sano said as he placed his feet on the ground and stood up, "It's so boring! Nothing good ever happens at this school. Not even a decent fight!"

      "I know. This place bores me as well," Kenshin stated, "There aren't even a good number of decent girls here."

      With that Sanosuke smirked.

      "Hearing that coming from you doesn't mean anything. You dump a girl after going out with her once because you're so impatient," Sano said in a challenging voice.

      "Are you calling me an idiot Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked as he stood up, "I bet you I can get any girl to fall in love with me."

      "Oh really, then lets make a bet on that," Sanosuke said as he pointed to a girl not far away, "300 bunks if you can get that girl over there to fall in love with you and take her to the Winter Formal."

      Following his friend's finger, his gaze landed on Kaoru. Kenshin turned his gaze back to his friend.

      "That's almost three months Sano!" Kenshin exclaimed.

      "What are you too chicken?" Sanosuke asked teasingly.

      Kenshin started to get angry. No one called him a chicken!

      "Fine, you've got a deal, but you better keep it," Kenshin said as the two of them shook hands.

      "I will. By the way I forgot to mention. When you take her to the Winter Formal you have to dump her otherwise there's no deal," Sanosuke mentioned.

      "Fine, that will make my job that much easier," Kenshin said quietly, 'Girl get ready to be my new playmate.'(A/N: I did not mean this in a bad way!)

      Aoshi just sat there quietly eating his food.

      The bet had been made.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Author's Note: 

Ok, there is the NEW Chapter 1 of The Bet. I (personally) thing it was MUCH better than the original. I don't know when exactly the real Winter Formals take place, but in this story it's in January ok? Also this story starts at the end of November. Well, that's all for now. Tell me what you think.  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!   


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I never have and I never will (it would be funny though if I eventually did, but I highly doubt that would happen. Oh well, I can dream right ()  
  
Note: I realized that when you replaced it doesn't show up in the beginning of the listings so after I write this chapter I'll try and get chapter 3 out a.s.a.p. so everyone can read the new version of this story. Ok on with chapter 2!!!  
  
The Bet **Redone**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Beginning  
  
The rest of Kaoru's day passed by quickly. She sat in her last class and was happy when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Kaoru exited and met up with Tae and Misao at her locker. They both waited for her as she put her books away and grabbed whatever homework she had. When she shut her locker they turned and started to exit the school.  
  
"Kaoru you have to help me. She hasn't stopped talking about Aoshi all day and I've had her with me for three hours straight!!!" Tae exclaimer.  
  
"Aoshi-sama is the greatest. He's so cool," Misao said dreamily.  
  
Kaoru just smiled at her friend it was then she remembered something that she had to do.  
  
"Oh shoot. I forgot that I have some errands I need to do. I'm sorry I can't walk with you," Kaoru stated.  
  
"That's ok. We understand Kaoru. We'll see you tomorrow," Misao said.  
  
"Wow, she finally stopped talking about Aoshi," Tae stated happily.  
  
"Hey, what does that mean?!?" Misao exclaimed as the two began to get into a fight.  
  
Kaoru just laughed at them. When they finally stopped fighting they both said goodbye to Kaoru. Kaoru waved goodbye to them and then continued on her way to the store.  
  
Nightfall had come by the time Kaoru walked out of the market.  
  
"I didn't realize that it had gotten so late already," Kaoru said as she walked down the street, "Megumi's going to bad about dinner being late again."  
  
Kaoru sighed as she turned the corner. She bumped into someone and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Kaoru complained as she rubbed her lower back.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" the person she bumped into.  
  
Kaoru looked up at the person. Angry was rising in her.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going as well. It takes two people who are not paying attention to bump into each other you jerk!!" Kaoru explained as she stood up and picked her bag of groceries off the ground.  
  
The man just stared at her.  
  
'So she's the one. Man, this might be a little harder than I thought,' the man thought to himself.  
  
Kaoru stared at the man. It was after a couple of minutes that she noticed the young man's uniform.  
  
"Hey, you go to Jupon High School?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yeah, so do you. I can tell by your uniform. What's your name?" the boy asked.  
  
"I'm Kaoru Kamiya. Who are you?" Kaoru answered.  
  
"I'm not telling. I'll let you guess," the boy said, "See you later Kaoru-dono."  
  
With that he turned around and walked away with a slight wave.  
  
"Hey!!! Come back here!!" Kaoru yelled, but the boy was already out of hearing range, "Geez, what jerk!"  
  
Kaoru turned and headed off in the opposite direction then the boy. She arrived home about thirty minutes later. As she guessed Megumi and even her younger brother Yahiko were mad at her for being late.  
  
"I'm hungry! What took you so long you raccoon?" Yahiko yelled at his older sister.  
  
"Shut up! It's not my fault that people don't watch where they're walking!" Kaoru yelled and stormed off into the kitchen.  
  
Megumi was waiting in the kitchen for Kaoru to bring home food so she could cook it.  
  
"What took you so long?" Megumi asked impatiently.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Here," Kaoru said as she handed Megumi the food she had bought, "make some dinner. I'll be in the dojo. Get me when the food is ready."  
  
Kaoru stomped off. She went into her room and changed into her training clothes. She walked out of her room and went to the dojo. It was dark in the dojo from lack of light. They had no electricity in the dojo. It cost too much money. So the only way to light the room up was to burn come candles or light some lanterns. Kaoru walked over to two lanterns and lit them. She then walked over to where the wooden swords were stored. She grabbed hers and then walked out into the middle of the room. She began to train. She swung the sword at her invisible opponent. Her father was the master of the style of swordsmanship that she used. The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu was a form of swordsmanship that was used to protect people. Her father had started teaching the style to her when she was very young. She had never really known her mother, she had died when Kaoru was only three. So her father had raised her. That is until about two years ago. When Kaoru was about 13 her father was murdered. Since then she had been living with her younger brother at the dojo. Dr. Gensai, the family's doctor, watched over the two until Kaoru was about 14. It was then that Kaoru met Megumi. Megumi moved in with Kaoru and Yahiko about a year ago. Megumi was in her early twenties now so she was able to cook for the two. Kaoru completed her final blow to her unseen enemy. She stopped and was panting from practicing. It was then she heard Yahiko.  
  
"Hey Sis!! Dinner's ready!" the young boy yelled out.  
  
Kaoru wiped the sweat from her forehead as she walked over and put the sword back where it belonged. She then blew out the lanterns. She quickly changed into something more comfortable and then joined Yahiko and Megumi at the table. She noticed that Yahiko was already digging in. He was cramming food down his throat.  
  
"Yahiko are you even tasting that?" Kaoru asked as she sat down and filled her plate.  
  
"Yef ifs gret! Bery tasi!" the boy answered as he continued to stuff food in his mouth.  
  
Kaoru ate her meal and then excused herself. She went into her room and began working on her homework. It was about midnight when she finished. She changed into her pajamas and climbed under the covers on her bed. She fell asleep quickly wondering who the boy was. For some reason she felt like she knew him.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter was kind of short and boring, but the next chapter Kaoru figures out who the boy is so it will be more exciting. Anyway, I'm off to write the next chapter so the fic will be shown in the beginning of the listing again so more people will see it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU! 


	3. Finished Poll, no longer needed

Disclaimer: I DO Not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah everyone hates these, but I really needed to announce this. Don't forget about the vote thing going on. I need a decent number of reviews with their votes to be able to continue. Again here are your choices:  
  
Keep the rating as it is and continue writing.  
  
B. Raise the rating to PG-13 and make it a little more for older people. (P.S. I will not write an R story)  
  
C. Finishing typing the story as it is now and then copy the story and change some parts to make it a PG-13 story and then post it.  
  
So please write the reviews. If you don't like my writing then give me some examples of how you want me to write.  
  
Final Note: I have been extremely busy lately. I have to start scheduling my classes for high school soon and I've had a lot of essays to write recently. So I'm a little tired. I'll update this story as soon as a get enough reviews and when I can find the time to write the next chapter. That's all.  
  
Coolgirl 


	4. How Many Times Can you Bump into Someone...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I never have and I never will.  
  
Note: I know this chapter is up right after I added the redone version of chapter 2, but oh well. Anyway, here's chapter 3!!  
  
*~*~IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter goes along with the new version of The Bet. So DON'T read this chapter unless you have reread the first 2 chapters because I started a different story line.  
  
The Bet *Redone*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
How Many Times Can you Bump into Someone?  
  
Kaoru woke up the next morning as the sun was rising. She yawned as she sat up. She rubbed her tired orbs as she tiredly rose out of bed.  
  
'I don't even remember falling asleep. I must have been exhausted,' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
She went out to the bathhouse with her uniform. She warmed a little bit of water up and washed herself quickly. When she was done she dried herself off and changed into her school uniform. She walked out of the bathhouse and headed to the kitchen. It was then that she noticed the time.  
  
"Oh no!!! I'm late!" Kaoru yelled as she grabbed a quick granola bar and dashed out the door.  
  
Kaoru raced down the street. She made it to school with three minutes till the bell was to ring. She quickly opened her locker, threw her extra books in it, grabbed her History stuff, and slammed her locker. She ran down the hall. As she turned the corner she ran into someone and once again fell to the floor.  
  
'Geez, how many times can you run into someone in less then twenty- four hours!' Kaoru thought.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" the other person yelled.  
  
Kaoru was about to yell at him when she realized that the person's voice sounded familiar. It was then that she remembered the guy she bumped into the day before. She looked up and was shocked at who she saw.  
  
"Oh, it's Kaoru-dono again. Imagining crashing into you again," the boy said with a smirk.  
  
"You?! You bumped into me yesterday," Kaoru exclaimed as she looked at the boy who happened to be Kenshin.  
  
"Good guess! You're right. Never thought I would into you again though," Kenshin said as he held out his hand to her.  
  
She hesitated and then placed her hand in his. He pulled her up until she was standing.  
  
"Thanks," Kaoru said shyly.  
  
It was then that she noticed that he was still holding her hand.  
  
"Um." Kaoru said as she looked down at their hands.  
  
Kenshin looked and then let go of her hand, "Sorry."  
  
Kaoru shook her head. She looked over at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Shoot! I'm going to be late!" Kaoru said as she dashed down the hall.  
  
Kenshin watched her go until she was out of sight. He had noticed her face turn slightly pink. He smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought.  
  
~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kaoru dashed into the room just as the bell rang. She quickly took her seat. She looked over at where Tae and Misao were sitting. They were both giving her the look that said "Where were you?" Kaoru looked to see if the teacher was paying attention. When she saw he wasn't she mouth that she was running late. Her friends mouth "Oh" back to her and then nodded. They all turned their attention back to what Seijuurou-sensai was saying. They began writing down notes especially since he was know for his pop quizzes. About five minutes later Kenshin walked into the room and took his seat.  
  
"Mr. Himura," the teacher started.  
  
"I know detention after school," Kenshin said since he had heard it three hundred times before, "Whatever."  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin take his seat. She didn't realize that she was staring at him. When Kenshin turned and caught Kaoru staring she quickly turned away and continued to scribble down notes. She was also trying to hide the blush that was creeping up into her cheeks. Kenshin saw the blush however and smiled to himself.  
  
When class was over Kaoru left the classroom quickly. Tae and Misao caught up to her at her locker.  
  
"Hey, why'd you leave so fast? You didn't even wait for us!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry guys. I had to put my books away. I was running so late this morning that I really didn't have time to do it," Kaoru told her friends.  
  
It wasn't exactly the truth. The truth was that Kaoru didn't want to risk the chance of bumping into Kenshin again.  
  
"Ok, well we should go. Good luck in Geometry," Tae stated as she turned and left with Misao.  
  
"Yeah, sure if that is possible," Kaoru said as she watched her friends leave.  
  
When they were gone Kaoru sighed. She grabbed her Geometry stuff and shut her locker.  
  
Luckily Kaoru didn't see Kenshin at all in her next two hours. Kaoru was so happy. However, when lunch came it was a different story.  
  
Kaoru saw Tae and Misao sitting at their usual spot. She walked over and sat down. They began to chat and eat.  
  
~:~:~Elsewhere~:~:~  
  
"See that girl over there. When you walk by knock the milk over on top of her," a man whispered.  
  
"But why should I?" the boy listening asked.  
  
The man pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. The boy stared at the money and nodded. The man handed the boy the money.  
  
"Good, now make sure you do it right," the man stated.  
  
The boy just nodded and walked out of the shadows.  
  
~:~:~Back to original place~:~:~  
  
The walked by behind Kaoru. As soon as he saw he was right over her head he tilted his tray slightly causing the open milk on his tray to spill on top of Kaoru. Kaoru jumped up in surprise.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," the boy exclaimed acting as if he was scared and extremely sorry.  
  
Kaoru looked at the boy.  
  
"It's ok. I understand that it was an accident," Kaoru said kindly.  
  
"Thank you and sorry again," the boy said as he walked off.  
  
The bell rang stating that lunch was over rang. All the student began to head to their lockers and then to their next class.  
  
"Oh no, now what am I suppose to do?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Go down to the girls' locker room," Tae stated, "You can rinse off and you also have a spare uniform in there don't you? I'll tell the teacher what happened."  
  
"Thanks a lot Tae. I'll see you guys later," Kaoru said as she turned and headed toward the girls locker room.  
  
When she got there she did as Tae and said. She took a shower and was realized to find that she did have an extra uniform. She quickly changed into it. Once she was done she left the locker room and headed to her locker. She got to her locker and grabbed her books for her next class. She closed her locker and started walking down the hall. She was almost to class. Only one more corner to turn. As she turned that corner she bumped into someone again. So once again she fell to the floor.  
  
'Ok this is becoming extremely annoying!' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
She looked up and saw Kenshin standing again.  
  
"You again?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Kenshin said as he held out his hand once again.  
  
Kaoru placed her hand into his and he helped her up again.  
  
"So how many more times are you going to bump into me?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru blushed and then started to get angry, "Hey, you know I don't do it on purpose. It's not my fault that you're around every corner that I turn."  
  
"Maybe there's a reason you keep bumping into me," Kenshin stated.  
  
Kaoru blushed. Her blush deepened even farther when he brought her hand up to his lips. He gave the top of her hand a light kiss and then released her hand.  
  
"See you later Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said before he turned and left her standing there. Kenshin smiled to himself.  
  
Kaoru stood there for what seemed like hours in pure shock. The blush on her face was beat red. The event kept replaying itself in her head and as it did Kaoru's blush deepened. She snapped back to reality when she realized that she still had to go to class. She dashed to class. When she arrived she explained to the teacher why she was late. She excused her and Kaoru took her seat. Kaoru tried to hide her blush. Once she had it under control she tried to focus on the lesson the teacher was teaching. Normally Kaoru paid very close attention to the teacher, but her mind would not stop bugging her about what happened in the hallway. Thus, the hour remainder of the hour went by extremely slow for Kaoru. Finally, after what seemed like eternity for Kaoru, the bell rang. Kaoru left the room. She only had to get through one more hour and then she could go home. Tae was talking to her, but Kaoru was barely registering anything that she was saying. Kaoru was so cautious going around every corner now. Luckily the rest of the school day passed by with no incidents. The bell rang and dismissed everyone to go home. Kaoru walked out of the classroom with Misao and Tae at her side. She made her way to her locker safely. She grabbed whatever she needed to take home, which included her dirty uniform. The three girls walked out of the school along with some of the other students. They talked about everything that came to their minds. Finally Kaoru bid her friends farewell as she turned the corner and started heading to her home, which was in a tad different direction than Misao or Tae's house. She was walking happily. She was almost home when she bump into someone again.  
  
'Ok, now I'm pissed. How many times can I bump into someone in one day!?!?!' yelled at herself.  
  
Kaoru looked up and was surprised to find that it actually wasn't Kenshin for once. Kaoru stood up and apologized to the person and then continued on her way. She turned the last corner and almost bumped into someone else.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" the person exclaimed, "I think we've bumped into each other enough today."  
  
Kaoru say Kenshin standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here? You seem to be everywhere I go," Kaoru stated as she pointed her finger at him.  
  
Kenshin smiled. The sun was setting behind him. He took Kaoru's hand and held it in his own. Kaoru blushed a deep red, but Kenshin could see because the setting sun was shining on her face.  
  
"Kaoru will you go out with me?"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: Cliffhanger!!! I haven't done a cliffhanger in a while. Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I didn't realize how long it was getting so I decided to end it there. Anyway, I need reviews to go on. So, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU! 


	5. Her Answer and the Secret

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I never have and I never will.  
  
Note: I realize that all the bumping into people was kind of stupid and after a little bit boring, but I had to find a way to make them meet a couple of times before he asked her to go out with him. Otherwise, it would be like he had never seen her, but he wanted to go out with her. Anyway, I have gotten a lot of reviews for this story so I decided not to make any of the fabulous readers wait any longer. Here's The Bet (*Redone*) Chapter 4!!!!  
  
The Bet *Redone*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Her Answer and the Secret  
  
Kaoru stood there silent. The most popular guy in school had just asked her out! She was in too much shock to even let a single word pass through her lips. The blush on her face increased a little as his words sunk in. After she had been silent for quite a while Kenshin brought her back to reality.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru are you alright?" Kenshin asked as kindly as he could.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she realized that she had drift off. She looked at the boy in front of her. Then, suddenly, she remembered all the rumors and things she had heard about him. He was a player and the last thing she needed was her heart to be broken. She finally mustered the courage to speak.  
  
"N..No," Kaoru answered quietly.  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked loudly as he stood up. It was the first time he had been declined.  
  
"It's a joke isn't it? I know your reputation and I'm not about to waste my time with you!" Kaoru shouted at the boy angrily.  
  
Kenshin just stood there in shock.  
  
When Kaoru saw that Kenshin wasn't going to say anything, she went around him and continued on her way home. Once she was out of his sight she began to run.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin stood there dumbfounded. A girl had actually told him no. He quickly gained his posture again and began walking in the opposite direction that Kaoru had left.  
  
"This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought," Kenshin said to himself as he walked down the street toward his house.  
  
~:~ Kaoru's House ~:~  
  
Kaoru didn't stop running until she was right around the corner from her house. Once she was at the front door she stood still to catch her breath. The last thing she needed right now was Megumi and Yahiko pestering her about why she was out of breath. Once she had finally caught her breath she walked into the house.  
  
"I'm home!" Kaoru yelled as she took off her shoes.  
  
Megumi came in to greet her.  
  
"Welcome back," the woman answered.  
  
Kaoru looked around, but didn't see Yahiko anywhere.  
  
"Where's Yahiko?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
"You took so long so I sent him to the market to get some tofu for us to eat," Megumi answered.  
  
"Oh," Kaoru answer as she placed her book bag down and walked farther into the house.  
  
"By the way," Megumi started as Kaoru walked into the family room.  
  
"Aw!!!" Kaoru yelled, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Tae and Misao sat there drinking tea at the table that was placed in the center of the room.  
  
"What? Are you not happy to see us?" Tae asked.  
  
Kaoru snapped out of her shocked mood and then answered.  
  
"No, it's just that I wasn't expecting you guys to be here that's all," Kaoru answered kindly, "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"You've seemed really distant lately, so we decided to try and find out what was bothering you," Misao answered.  
  
Kaoru looked at her friends with sympathy.  
  
"Thanks guys, you're the greatest," Kaoru said as she gave both her friends a hug.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" Tae asked.  
  
"I was going to train a little, but now that you're here," Kaoru started.  
  
"Don't let us stop you. Would it be ok it we watched?" Misao asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll go suit up right now," Kaoru said and then left the room.  
  
Misao and Tae got up and went over to the dojo, but not before thanking Megumi for the tea. When they arrived at the dojo they found Kaoru standing there with her training clothes on and a wooden sword in her hand. Only two lanterns lit the dark room. They took a seat up against the wall and they say there very quietly. They knew they had to remain quiet that Kaoru could concentrate better.  
  
Kaoru stood there with her eyes closed, but for some reason she couldn't seem to clear her mind. Her meeting with Kenshin kept replaying in her mind. She shook her head to rid herself of the image.  
  
'I have to focus,' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
She finally managed to gain her focus. She saw her invisible enemy. Her eyes snapped open and she began to attack him. She swung dodged, and blocked as if a real person was standing there fighting her.  
  
Misao and Tae watched. Both were always amazed at Kaoru's skill. They had only seen her practice a couple of times. The first time was right after they had become friends. They were both surprised when Kaoru told them her deepest and darkest secret. To this day they still have not told a single soul. For telling would put Kaoru's life at a higher risk then it was already at. This was because there were people that were out to take her life. Now, Kaoru had done nothing to have people wanting her dead. It was her father they were mad at. Although her father was a kind man, he had a bad habit of making a lot of enemies. It was those enemies that murdered him. It was also those same men that wanted Kaoru dead, as revenge against her father. It was a secret that only few people knew. Those people were Dr. Gensai, Megumi, Tae, Misao, Yahiko, and, of course, Kaoru. Tae and Misao watched as Kaoru completed her finishing move. As soon as she had defeated her invisible enemy Megumi's voice could be heard.  
  
"It's time to eat!" Megumi yelled out.  
  
"Coming!" Misao yelled back as both her and Tae stood up from their spot.  
  
Kaoru walked over to her two friends after she had put the wooden sword away.  
  
"It was as good as always," Tae told her friend.  
  
"Thanks," Kaoru said just as her stomach began to grumble.  
  
The three girls giggled at the noise.  
  
"I guess we better hurry," Tae said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving. Let's hurry so I can stop my stomach from making weird noises," Kaoru said before leading her friends over to where dinner was being served.  
  
Dinner passed by as normal as usual. Kaoru yelled at Yahiko for eating too fast, but he only made a comment that aggravated Kaoru. So the usual fight scene broke out. Megumi finally couldn't take it anymore, so she yelled at both of them to shut up. The two friends could only sit there and laugh at how the family treated each other. It was quite a sight. Finally, dinner was over. Kaoru walked her two friends to the door.  
  
"Thanks for come over," Kaoru stated as the two put on their shoes.  
  
"Thanks for having us over," Misao stated.  
  
Tae nodded and then looked intensely at Kaoru, "If there is ever anything that you want to talk about, we're hear to listen ok?"  
  
"Ok, thanks guys," Kaoru said.  
  
They all waved good-bye to each other until the others were out of sight. As Kaoru turned to go back into the house she felt like she was being watched. She whipped around and stared out at the front yard. She scanned every inch of it carefully before shrugging the feeling off and going back into the house. She closed the door behind. As she did a figure step out of the shadows.  
  
"So, you're still alive. Well, you won't be for long Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Chapter 4 is done! I know it's a little short, but it's almost 1 o'clock in the morning right now and I'm tired so yeah. This chapter was to basically start the secret thing. The next chapter will be more about how Kenshin will try and get Kaoru to go out with him. Ok, until the next chapter then. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!  
  
P.S. Also if you have any questions about the story feel free to ask me and I will try and answer them. However, please submit the question through a review. Thank you. 


	6. So He Tries Again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I never have and I never will.  
  
Note: All of you reviewers are the greatest. I'm so glad I decided to redo this story. I've got more response than I had before I redid it. Ok, I know everyone is waiting for the chapter so I'll shut up now and give it to you. Here is Chapter 5!!!  
  
The Bet ~Redone~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
So He Tries Again  
  
Kaoru walked into school the next morning with her head down. She hadn't slept a wink last night and it was evident on her face. Under both her eyes were large black bags. As she reached her locker all she wanted to do was fall to the ground and go to sleep. When Tae and Misao approached her they immediately noticed her tiredness.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, are you all right?" Tae asked.  
  
Kaoru looked at them and tried to smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. I couldn't sleep last night," Kaoru answered as she grabbed her History stuff and shut her locker.  
  
"You look horrible. You should have stayed home," Misao told her friend as they walked down the hallway to their History class.  
  
"You both know I can't miss school. It's really important. I'd have to be extremely ill before I won't come to school," Kaoru answered her friends.  
  
Both her friends sighed. They walked into class and took their seats as the bell rang announcing that class had started. As usual the teacher began to teach the lesson and five minutes into the class time Kenshin walked into class, however, this time he actually had a pass. He quietly took his seat. Kaoru watched him until he took his seat and then turned her attention to the teacher. Her mind began to wander though.  
  
'That's weird usually he comes into class without a pass. He's usually also very loud. I wonder what's up," Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
She suddenly remembered what had happened last night. He had asked her out. He had some nerve to do that. She knew from pure facts that it was most likely a hoax.  
  
'However, he's been acting pretty different lately,' Kaoru thought to herself, 'No matter he's still the same person and someone can't change that much over night. He's probably just acting.'  
  
With that thought she turned her attention back to the lesson being taught. She failed to notice someone watching her.  
  
~:~Kenshin's POV~:~  
  
'Damn, this is going to be a lot harder then I originally thought. She somehow already has an idea of what's going on. I have to find her weak point. If I can find that then I can use it to my advantage,' Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
He watched her the entire class period to try and find anything that could help him. He saw her gaze out to the middle of nowhere.  
  
'I wonder what she's thinking about. It would help if there was someway to read her mind,' Kenshin thought to himself, but he knew that was impossible.  
  
He watched her the rest of the hour, but she didn't do anything besides listening to the teacher very intently. The bell finally rang and everyone left the classroom. He secretly followed behind her.  
  
~:~ Normal POV ~:~  
  
People began to whisper amongst each other as they watched Kenshin follow Kaoru.  
  
"I heard he asked her out, but she told him no. Can you imagine someone saying no to him," one girl whispered to her friend next to her.  
  
"I heard that she dumped chocolate milk on him so now he's stalking her for revenge," a boy whispered to a group of his friends.  
  
Kenshin just ignored them.  
  
'Geez, I never knew how rumors could be so wrong and stupid. They travel fast too,' Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
He stopped when he noticed Kaoru had stopped at a locker. He figured it must be her locker. He watched as she put the books from her pervious class and then grabbed new ones for her next class. Once she was done she shut her locker and left to go to her next class with her friends. Of course he followed behind.  
  
This is how the day continued on. Soon school was let out. It was the weekend so people happily walked out of the school's doors as they made plans with their friends for over the weekend. As Kenshin stepped down from the last step of the stairs in front of the school he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Sano right behind him.  
  
"So how is the you know what going?" Sano asked as he noticed he had caught a lot of people's attentions.  
  
Kenshin couldn't tell his friend that it was going bad or it would prove that he might fail, so he lied.  
  
"It's going great. I almost have it in the bag. You better be ready to hand over that money soon Sano," Kenshin said with a smirk on his lips.  
  
At that time he saw Kaoru turn the corner as she left the school grounds with her friends.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me. I have work to do," Kenshin answered as he turned and walked in the direction that Kaoru had just left.  
  
Sano smiled to himself. He knew Kenshin had been lying. It was written all over his face. He watched as his friend followed his prey.  
  
'Go ahead and try Kenshin, but it's not going to be that easy,' Sano thought to himself as he himself left the school grounds.  
  
~:~ Elsewhere ~:~  
  
Kaoru bid her friends farewell as she turned in the direction of her house. She let out a big yawn.  
  
"What a long day. I'm so tired," Kaoru said to herself.  
  
Right ahead of her she saw some guys bullying an old lady. She quickly ran up to the woman. She took her bag and whipped at one of the guys head.  
  
"Leave her alone you dirt bags," Kaoru told the men with a very serious tone.  
  
The men left. The old woman thanked Kaoru kindly. She tried to offer Kaoru money for her services, but Kaoru refused to take it. The woman thanked Kaoru again and then they both went their separate ways. Kenshin just stood there in disbelief. Had she just told a bunch of gangsters off? There was definitely a lot more to her then meets the eye. He also took a mental note that she was very kind and high strong. She helped people. He could use that to his advantage. He followed after her.  
  
Kaoru had felt someone following her all day, but every time she turned around to catch the person, they weren't there or at least she didn't think they were there. After she had helped the lady she lost the feeling, but not long after it had come back. She began to get nervous. What if there was someone after her? With that thought she moved more quickly through the streets. It was when she was almost home that she was able to single out the person. The street she was on was silent. There was no one on it, but yet she could still hear faint steps behind her. She stopped and turned around. When she did she saw no one.  
  
"I know you're there. Quit being a coward and come out and face me," Kaoru yelled out.  
  
Kenshin had barely enough time to hide from her. She was definitely sly. She had just called him a coward. He was definitely no coward, however, he refused to let himself be found. He watched as she got angry and then turned around and stomped the rest of the way home. Once she walked through her front gate he came out of his hiding spot. He quickly and quietly crept into her yard and hid in the bushes. He heard Kaoru say something and then she walked out of the house with a towel and an extra pair of clothes in hand. Immediately he knew where she was going. She was going to take a bath. When she walked into the bathhouse and closed the door he quietly made his way over to the bathhouse. He stood outside the window and listened to the sounds inside. He heard her sigh as she step into the water. After a couple of minutes he didn't hear anything, he began to wonder what was going on. Suddenly he felt something smack his head. He put his hand to the bump in his head and turned to see where it had come from. What he saw frightened him. Kaoru stood there wrapped in only a towel. She had another piece of wood in her hands and boy was she angry. Angry wasn't even the right word. She looked furious.  
  
"Kenshin Himura!!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
Kenshin was at a lose of words. The only thought that ran through his head was, 'RUN!!'  
  
So that's what he did and Kaoru chased him swinging the wood in her hand until he was out of her yard and running down the street. Before he was out of hearing range he heard,  
  
"You pervert! You're such an idiot!" Kaoru yelled out.  
  
~:~ Kaoru's POV ~:~  
  
I walked out of the house and headed over to the bathhouse. I could still feel someone watching me. As I climbed into the tub the feeling become stronger. I quietly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me to hide my form. I grabbed two pieces of firewood as I quietly exited the bathhouse. As I looked around the corner I was surprised to see Kenshin standing there. Wait, Kenshin standing outside of my bathhouse, while I'm taking a bath. That pervert! The angry rose in me. I walked around the corner and chucked one piece of wood at him. I watched as he grabbed his head where the wood had hit him. He turned and I saw a look of fear run through his face. I inwardly smiled.  
  
'That's right you better be scared,' I thought to myself.  
  
I watched as he ran off. I followed closely behind him. I held the towel to me with one hand and kept swinging the wood at him with the other. When he exited my property I yelled out to him because being a lady I wasn't about to run through the streets with only a towel covering me.  
  
"You pervert! You're such an idiot!" I yelled out loud enough for him to hear it.  
  
He made me feel inferior, the way he had followed me all day only to find him trying to watch me as I bathed.  
  
'Men!' I thought to myself coldly.  
  
As I walked back to the bathhouse to finish my bath I could not stop thinking about how much I hated that man.  
  
"I HATE HIM!" I yelled to myself.  
  
~:~ Kenshin's POV ~:~  
  
I ran until I was out of breath. Luckily this took quite a ways from her house. I had just made things worse. Here I was trying to find a way to get to her and now I've made her so angry that my chances of getting her are getting smaller by the minute.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" I asked myself as I proceeded to walk home.  
  
"Tomorrow is definitely going to be an interesting and long day. To top it all off, I still have to find a way to make her fall for me or I'm out $300," said to himself.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter was short, but I was limited on time and there's a really bad storm coming do my dad wants me to shut the computer down. I hope this is ok though. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!  
  
Coolgurl  
  
P.S. Someone mentioned that I accidentally put Kagome instead of Kaoru. I'm extremely sorry about that. I wrote a chapter for my InuYasha fic before I wrote up this chapter so that explains my mistake. Again I apologize for my mess up. 


	7. The Apology

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I never have and I never will.  
  
Note: I'm so happy that so many people like this story. Okay, I know that Kenshin is really ooc, but I promise he'll become more like himself later in the story. I stated in the first chapter that this story might contain OOC. Maybe people didn't read it so I'll say it again.  
  
NOTE: This story MAY contain OOC.  
  
Ok that should clear some things up. Sorry if I sounded mad, I'm really not. I promise. I just wanted to make sure that all you great readers know that so some of you don't get mad at me if the characters aren't acting like themselves. Ok, I know I'm boring you know so ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
The Bet *Redone*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Apology  
  
Kaoru walked into school the next morning with a not so nice aura around her. She was still fuming about what had happened the previous night. When her friends walked up and greeted her at her locker they noticed her odd attitude.  
  
"Kaoru what's wrong? You seem really angry," Misao asked her friend kindly, hoping that Kaoru wouldn't blow her top.  
  
Kaoru looked at Misao and took a deep breath to calm herself down. When she finished that she answered her friend.  
  
"It's nothing. I just couldn't get any sleep last night. That's all," Kaoru stated kindly.  
  
It was true. She hadn't slept all night. Every time she almost fell asleep she kept feeling that someone was watching her. This of course brought back the memory of finding Kenshin just outside her bath house while she was suppose to be inside the building bathing.  
  
Misao and Tae looked at each other as if asking the other if they believe Kaoru's story. They both shrugged their shoulders and then turned their attention back to Kaoru. They both looked at her, trying to find any sign that she could be lying. Kaoru tensed up as her friends began to stare her down. She smiled and then began to walk forward to class, right between her friends. As she passed them she grabbed their arms and began to drag them down the hall to class.  
  
"Come on. If we don't hurry we'll be late for class and if we are the teacher will be mad," Kaoru stated with a smile on her face.  
  
However, as soon as class had started and her friends weren't right beside her, her smile soon faded. She was surprised to find that Kenshin was on time. This was definitely weird. The other awkward thing was that Kenshin kept his head down. He didn't look up at all during class and even when class was over he refused to look up.  
  
'I wonder what's up?' Kaoru asked herself as she walked out of the classroom and watched him walk down the hallway.  
  
Misao and Tae walked out of class to see Kaoru watching Kenshin's retreating form. A smile grew on both of their faces. They looked at each other and then walked up behind Kaoru.  
  
"So what are you looking at? Or should I ask who are you looking at?" Tae asked with a sly look on her face.  
  
Kaoru quickly turned around and found herself looking straight into the two faces of her suspicious friends. Kaoru began to blush and she tried to stutter out an answer.  
  
"What are you talking about Tae? I was just looking off into space," Kaoru covered up. She knew that if she told them the truth chaos would break out and she would have a lot of explaining to do and that was the last thing she needed.  
  
She then began to head toward her locker.  
  
~:~ Kenshin's POV ~:~  
  
I walked out of class with my head down. I figured out that Kaoru is not like most of the other girls. She was more of the sentimental type. I knew that if I acted down that maybe she would think it was my way of apologizing to her. Well, at least I hope it worked like that. If it didn't I had a couple more things up my sleeve. I had to get back on her good side otherwise this wasn't going to work out. Once I knew I was out of sight I picked my head up and began to walk normally, but I kept a good watch out just incase she happened to pass by.  
  
~:~ Lunchtime (still Kenshin's POV) ~:~  
  
I noticed she had been watching me a lot. That was good. That meant that she was curious. Now all I had to do was get her away from her friends that way I could apologize and hopefully get her to at least not be furious with me. However, I still have to think up an excuse to give her. Otherwise my plan isn't going to work properly. I saw her walked her to her friends and begin to talk. I watched her for a while until I saw her get up to throw her trash away. When she was away from her friends and out of their sight, I approached her. I quietly walked up to her with my head down. I put a hand on her shoulder. I felt her jump and gasp. I then felt her turn around to face me. I couldn't see the look on her face because my head was down. I quietly started talking.  
  
"Kaoru I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to anger you yesterday," I stated calmly.  
  
I looked up to her face. I couldn't tell if she was surprised of if she was starting to remember what had happened. She stared at me with shock for a moment and then it turned into a glare. She pointed her finger at me.  
  
"If you're so sorry them explain to me why you were there in the first place," she stated.  
  
I leaned back a bit. Then I proceeded to tell her my answer.  
  
"I thought I saw someone following you. I was worried about you so I followed you to make sure that nothing would happen to you," I answered as serious as I could since it was a big lie.  
  
I saw her watch my face as if looking for the smallest sign that I wasn't telling the truth. Then her expression changed.  
  
"Okay, you're forgive to some extent," she answered, "However, don't let it happen again and next time just tell me someone is following me. It would make things a lot easier."  
  
"Okay, I understand," I answered.  
  
She then turned and walked back to her friends. Well, at least I'm off her bad list. Now all I have to do is get on her good list. Then I can ask her again. My stomach began to grumble. I laughed slightly. I had forgotten to eat. With the thought of food in my head I walked back into the school to get some food out of my locker.  
  
~:~ Kaoru's POV ~:~ (during the lunch thing)  
  
I walked over to where my friends sat. They always beat me to our table because their classes were a lot closer to it then mine was. I sat down and began to eat. Misao began to talk about Aoshi again. As if that was anything knew. I think the whole school knows that Misao has a huge crush on Aoshi except for Aoshi. After I finished eating I picked up my trash and walked over to the trash can, which was quite a ways from our table. I threw out my garbage and ,just as I was about to turn and go back to the table, I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in surprised and turned around with a gasp. I came face to face with Kenshin. He still had his head down. Then I heard something come from his lips.  
  
"Kaoru I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to anger you yesterday," he stated quietly.  
  
I stared at him, not sure as to what to say. I was in shock that he actually came up to me and apologized. Then I remembered what happened. So I glared and pointed at him.  
  
"If you're so sorry them explain to me why you were there in the first place," I stated to him.  
  
I saw him lean back as if he was scared of he. That's right though, he should be scared. He then answered me.  
  
"I thought I saw someone following you. I was worried about you so I followed you to make sure that nothing would happen to you," he answered.  
  
I stared at him to make sure that he was telling the truth. When I saw no sign of fibbing I relaxed and answered him.  
  
"Okay, you're forgive to some extent," I told him, "However, don't let it happen again and next time just tell me someone is following me. It would make things a lot easier."  
  
"Okay, I understand," he answered.  
  
When I heard him say that I turned and headed back to my friends. Well, at least it wasn't on purpose and he even managed to apologize. That was something that I never thought I would hear. Kenshin apologizing. Maybe he is becoming a better person, but I'm not going to give in yet. He may be off my bad list, but he has yet to get onto my good list.  
  
~:~ Normal POV ~:~  
  
The rest of the day flew by. Kaoru was so busy that when the end of the day came she wasn't sure where the day had gone. She had to stay after to clean up the science lab so by the time she left it was already nighttime. She was so tired and she still had a huge English test to study for. As she walked down the street she felt someone following her. She immediately thought it was Kenshin so she turned around to looked.  
  
"Kenshin come on out. I know that it's you," Kaoru stated, but it remained silent.  
  
"Are you sure?" a male voice from behind her asked.  
  
Kaoru whipped around to see a tall, dark figure standing by her. She backed herself into the wall.  
  
"Are you scared little Kamiya?" the person asked as he pulled out a sword from under his jacket.  
  
Kaoru gasped. She was so frightened and surprised that she couldn't move. She let out a gasp of fear.  
  
"Well, you should be," the man stated.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: Oh, cliffhanger. First off HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE!!! Ok, well I hope you liked that chapter. Just to let everyone know, I'm going to out of town July 9-20 so I won't be able to update since I won't have access to a computer let alone the internet. I might get a chance to update one more time before I go though. If depends on the response I get from this chapter. Sorry if the chapter seems short. My little brother is pestering me so I can't really type. Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!! 


	8. The Start of Something

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I never have and I never will.  
  
Note: Wow! I got 13 reviews in a matter of 4 days! I'm sooooooooo happy so I decided to update before I go since all you reviewers are sooooooooo great! Ok, anyway hope you all like this chapter.  
  
Review of previous chapter:  
  
Kaoru whipped around to see a tall, dark figure standing by her. She backed herself into the wall.  
  
"Are you scared little Kamiya?" the person asked as he pulled out a sword from under his jacket.  
  
Kaoru gasped. She was so frightened and surprised that she couldn't move. She let out a gasp of fear.  
  
"Well, you should be," the man stated.  
  
The Bet *Redone*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Start of Something  
  
Kenshin walked down the street. It was late. He was on his way home from his sword practice. Yes, that's right he study a sword style called the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Actually, the person that taught him his sword style was actually his History teacher at school. Although not many people knew that Seijuurou-sensei taught a sword style, he was still quite skilled with a sword. As Kenshin walked down the street he noticed that some people were staring at him. That could be because swords had been banned a while ago. However, on his sheath he had a sticker that told all any police person that tried to arrest him that he was a student and was not out to kill anyone. Kenshin yawned as he walked down the not so crowded anymore street. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a dark figure following someone. Out of his own curiosity he followed the person. He had a bad feeling about this guy. As the guy rounded the corner Kenshin followed, but didn't go around the corner. He stopped and peered around the corner. It was dark because there were no streetlights on this street. The only thing that allowed Kenshin to see what was happening on the street was the light from the full moon that hung high in the night sky. A second later he saw the man pull out a sword and in front of him was a person. It was then that Kenshin recognized the person that was now backed up against the wall.  
  
'Kaoru,' Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called the police. Once he hung up he heard a scream. He quickly rounded the corner. Kaoru was now down on her knees.  
  
~:~ Normal POV ~:~  
  
The man held up his sword again. Before the man could attempt to strike Kaoru again Kenshin and pulled out his sword and was standing in front of Kaoru, protecting her. The swords clashed together. Kenshin held back the other man's sword. The man was of course surprised to find someone with a sword in front of him. He pulled his sword away and stood there with a furious gaze.  
  
"Damn you! Who the hell are you? Get out of my way!" the man asked as he swung his sword again, but this time in attempt to hit Kenshin.  
  
However, that didn't work. Kenshin blocked the attack easily and quickly attacked him with the backside of his reverse blade sword right in his side. The guy gasped for breath as he dropped his sword and then followed it by falling down to the ground himself unconscious.  
  
"My name is of no concern to you," Kenshin stated as he heard sirens coming closer and sheathed his sword.  
  
He turned around to find Kaoru hugging herself. She was shaking and her eyes were wide with fear. Kenshin kneed down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. As she felt the contact on her shoulder she quickly looked up into his eyes. There Kenshin saw only one thing, fear. He noticed how scared she was when he felt her gripping onto the sleeve of his jacket with her trembling hand. Her grasp on the material was tight. The sirens got louder and soon there was light flooding the dark street. Kenshin managed to coax Kaoru to stand up, but she refused to come out from behind him. Kenshin turned to face the police, knowing that they would have questions. It was then that he felt her use her other hand to grasp the material of the back of his jacket. Kenshin looked back at her and then turned his attention forward again. The police came over and lifted the body of the man on the ground. As they lifted him up and handcuffed him he regained his consciousness. He opened his eyes and glared at Kenshin, however Kenshin felted the man's glare go right through as if he was glare was directed toward Kaoru. Before he allowed the police to put him in the police car he managed to say one last thing.  
  
"Kamiya you may have stopped me, but there are many more who are after your life and trust me, they are much more deadlier then me," with that said the police pushed the man into the car and took him away.  
  
One of the police officers came over to Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Many I ask you a few questions?" the police asked.  
  
Kenshin looked back to Kaoru, who was still wide-eyed and her grip on his jacket was even tighter then it had originally been. He then looked back to the officer.  
  
"Not tonight," Kenshin calmly stated.  
  
The officer was about to protest when he saw Kaoru's state. He then just nodded and walked back over to the police car. Soon all the cars were gone and Kenshin and Kaoru were left alone. When he was sure that everyone was gone he turned around to face Kaoru. Luckily she allowed him to by releasing her grip on his jacket. Her hands were now grasping each other and they were right over her chest. She was still shivering. Kenshin, seeing her state, took off his jacket and place it over her shoulders. He then placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Come on Kaoru. I take you home okay?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru only nodded. Kenshin started walking forward with Kaoru beside him. They walked in silence the whole way.  
  
'I wonder who that guy was and why was he after Kaoru?' Kenshin asked himself as he looked down at the girl beside him, 'She looks pretty even if she's scared.'  
  
Kenshin was shocked that that thought had just ran through his head.  
  
'No, what am I thinking. I'm only getting close to her to win the bet,' Kenshin though as he shook his head to get the other thought out of his head.  
  
It was then that he noticed that they were in front of Kaoru's house. He led Kaoru up to her door. The inside of the house was dark showing that no one was home. As they reached the door Kenshin removed his arm from her shoulder. He turned to leave, but was stopped when he felt her grab the back of his shirt. He turned back to her in surprise.  
  
"Please stay. Can you come inside for a little bit?" Kaoru said quietly as she moved her gaze up from the ground to look at him.  
  
Kenshin was about to object saying that he had to go home, but he stopped when he saw her eyes. She was pleading him to stay. He could still see the hint of fear in her eyes. The other thing he noticed were the tears that were descending down his face. It was after seeing that did he change his mind.  
  
"Okay, but only for a little bit," he stated.  
  
Kaoru looked slightly relieved as she led him into her house.  
  
"I'm sure Yahiko and Megumi are asleep so we'll have to be quiet," Kaoru stated as she closed the front door.  
  
"Yahiko and Megumi?" Kenshin asked her.  
  
"My brother and my roommate," Kaoru answered.  
  
"Oh," Kenshin said.  
  
They both went silent after that, not knowing what to say. Neither of them moved from their place right by the door either. It was Kenshin that was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked her slowly, not sure if he was stepping onto dangerous grounds.  
  
Kaoru was silent at first, but then began to explain what happened.  
  
"I was walking home from school. It was late because I had to clean the science lab today. I felt someone following me. At first I thought it was you just trying to get on my nerves, but when I stopped and yelled out for you to come out from hiding he was the one that came out. He pulled out his sword and I backed up until my back met the wall. He swung his sword sideways and I dunked by falling to my knees. His blade just barely missed my head. He held his sword up to attack me again, but when he went to you came out of nowhere and stopped him. You know the rest from there," Kaoru stated quietly.  
  
Kenshin watched her as she retold the story. Then a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Why was he after your life?" Kenshin asked her.  
  
Kaoru gaze dropped to the floor, "I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Kenshin asked kind of coldly.  
  
"I just can't!" Kaoru half yelled as she looked up and then moved her head so she was looking to the side of her. Tears were making there way down her face again. Kenshin saw this, so he took hold of her chin and moved her face until she was facing him.  
  
"Okay, but just know that I'll always be here if you want to talk about it," Kenshin stated calmly.  
  
Kaoru looked at him with shock and then her face turned into a look of confusion. She only nodded though as she used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away.  
  
"Okay," Kaoru answered quietly.  
  
Kenshin gave a slight smile and then turned to leave. He opened the door, but was stopped by Kaoru's voice.  
  
"Wait," Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin turned around to face her. She handed him his jacket.  
  
"You almost forgot your jacket. Thanks for letting me borrow it and thanks for," Kaoru paused slightly, "everything else tonight."  
  
"No problem," Kenshin answered as he took his jacket back, "Just be careful and I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
With that he left. Kaoru watched him until he was out of sight. Maybe she was right maybe he was changing into a better person. With that thought she closed the door and walked inside of her house. She was tired, but she still had to study for that English test.  
  
~:~ Kenshin's POV ~:~  
  
Once I was out of her sight my mind began to think. Well, it appeared that I was possible on her good list now so all I had to do was find a way to get her to go out with me.  
  
"Things could be looking up for me," Kenshin stated to no one, but himself.  
  
~:~ Next Day (Normal POV) ~:~  
  
Kaoru quickly made her way to her History class. She really didn't want to go to school today, but she had to take her English test. Since she had taken so long to debate whether or not to come to school she had been late leaving her house. Luckily she managed to get to class barely on time. She didn't even get a chance to see if Kenshin or her friends were there. The class flew by and soon the bell rang to dismiss them from class. Kaoru sighed. She was just happy that the class was over. As she walked out of class her two friends caught up with her.  
  
"Hey Kaoru why were you so late coming to class today?" Misao asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"I over slept," Kaoru lied. She couldn't tell her friends the truth or they would freak out.  
  
Tae and Misao didn't question her.  
  
"I have to do something before I go to class, so I'll catch up to you guys later," Kaoru said as she turned down a different hallway. She didn't want to go to Geometry. She decided that she would go to the office and tell them that she had to use the bathroom so she was late to class. They always gave away passes to her easily because she was a good student and hardly ever asked for a pass. When she walked into the office she told them her made up story and they quickly gave her a pass without delay. Kaoru walked out of the office and slowly walked down the hall. She had just about pass one of the smaller and not used as much hallways when she felt someone grab her arm. She quickly felt herself being pulled into the smaller hallway.  
  
"What the," Kaoru started, but a hand was placed over her mouth. When she looked at the person's face she saw that she was looking at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin pulled his hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Sorry about scaring you like that," Kenshin stated, "but I have a proposal for you."  
  
Kaoru looked at him awkwardly.  
  
"What would that proposal be?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"I will protect you from the people, that the guy mentioned, that are after you," Kenshin started.  
  
"If?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"If, in return, you'll go out with me," he said.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: Okay!! There is chapter 7! I kind of left you all at another cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it! I'm sorry!!! Really I am! Well, I have to go start packing now. I'll be back on the 20th so I'll probably update between the 21st and the 23rd. If I get a good response again then I'll update the 21st if I don't get a good response it will be the 23rd or maybe even later. So, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!  
  
Coolgurl 


	9. Deals

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I never have and I never will.  
  
Note: I know you all have been waiting for this update. I basically wrote this whole chapter out while I was gone so that when I came home I could type it all up. Well, I'll shut up now so you can all read the next chapter.  
  
Preview of last Chapter:  
  
Kaoru looked at him awkwardly.  
  
"What would that proposal be?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"I will protect you from the people, that the guy mentioned, that are after you," Kenshin started.  
  
"If?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"If, in return, you'll go out with me," he said.  
  
The Bet *Redone*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Deals  
  
Kaoru just stared at him for a minute.  
  
'This seems sort of familiar,' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
Kaoru looked at him closely to see if he was only playing, but there was no sign that he was kidding at all.  
  
Kenshin watched her. He knew that she would probably question him. Especially since he had already asked her out once and she had declined saying that she thought it was a joke and that she wasn't going to waste her time with him.  
  
"No," Kaoru stated, "I can protect myself."  
  
With that she turned to leave. Before she was able to turn the corner Kenshin had grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked back at him a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, just like you protected yourself against that guy," Kenshin stated.  
  
Kaoru opened her mouth to say a comeback, but she couldn't think of one so she shut her mouth. He was right.  
  
"If I hadn't been there you would have been killed," Kenshin stated.  
  
Kaoru looked down at the ground and a long silence began between them. Kenshin watched Kaoru and Kaoru kept her head down. Kaoru quietly broke the silence.  
  
"I'll be fine," Kaoru said quietly as she kept her head down.  
  
"Then prove it to me," Kenshin stated.  
  
Kaoru's head snapped up to look him in the eye. Kaoru was surprised to see that he was completely serious.  
  
"How can I do that?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin looked her straight in the eye and said, "Meet me in the gym after school, I'll explain everything there."  
  
"Okay, I have to go. I'm really late for class," Kaoru said as she looked down to her hand, "Um, could you let go of my wrist?"  
  
Kenshin looked down to where his hand still had a good hold on her wrist. He quickly pulled his hand away.  
  
"Sorry," Kenshin said as he turned his head to the side.  
  
"It's ok," Kaoru stated as she turned to head back to class.  
  
"Remember after school in the gym," Kenshin said as he saw her turn to leave.  
  
She looked back to him and nodded her head. She then turned and proceeded down the hallway. Once she was out of sight he shook his head.  
  
"What did I just do?" Kenshin asked himself as he turned and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction that Kaoru had just walked down, "I'm acting weird. Well, at least I have her almost caught. Just a bit longer and then she's mine. Then I'll have my $300."  
  
With that thought he headed to class, with no pass.  
  
~:~ Elsewhere ~:~  
  
Kaoru walked down the hall and stopped right outside of her classroom door. She had to think about what had just happened.  
  
'I can't believe I agreed to that,' Kaoru thought to herself as she stood outside of the classroom, 'I'll just have to show him that I'm not as weak as I look.'  
  
With that thought she opened the door and walked into class. The whole class looked over to her as she entered the classroom, handed the teacher her pass, and then took her seat. Then the teacher returned to the lesson that she had been teaching. The rest of the day flew by for Kaoru. She wasn't able to meet her friends for lunch because she had to make up part of the Geometry lesson she had missed earlier that day. As the bell rang Kaoru walked out of her last class of the day. When she got to her locker and her friends met up with her she told them she had to do something before she could go home. They hesitantly said okay before saying good-bye to Kaoru and heading home. Something was different, but they couldn't quite place it. Once Tae and Misao were out of sight Kaoru let out a sigh. She hated lying to her friends, but it seemed like she had been doing it a lot lately. She turned and began to head toward the gym. She reached the gym in less than three minutes. She stood outside of the gym for a second. She took in a big breath and let it out slowly. Then she opened the door and walked in. Kenshin stood in the middle of the gym. Kaoru slowly walked over to him. He was facing the opposite direction. However, when the door that Kaoru had entered the gym though shut he turned around till he was facing her direction. He gave her a small smile and Kaoru could almost see hints of a smirk on his face. In no time she was right in front of him.  
  
"So explain," Kaoru stated.  
  
Kenshin walked over to the storage room. He pulled out a key and opened the door. Kaoru guessed he probably stole the key from the gym office. He walked out carrying two wooden swords. When he got close enough he tossed one of the swords to Kaoru. Kaoru easily caught it.  
  
"You live at a dojo so I'm pretty sure that your family taught swordsmanship. I'm sure you have some skill in it, am I right?" he asked as he walked up to her.  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru answered.  
  
"Okay then listen up. If you win I'll leave you alone to defend yourself," Kenshin said.  
  
"And if you win?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Then you have to go out with me and I'll protect you," Kenshin stated.  
  
"Okay deal," Kaoru started as she moved to take her spot across from him, "but I won't go easy on you."  
  
Kenshin just shrugged his head as he got into position to fight. Both of them stood in position, neither moving as if waiting for the other to come at them. Kaoru made the first move. She charged forward and swung at him. Kenshin just barely managed to get out of the way in time.  
  
'She's not too bad,' Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
'He's pretty fast,' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
Kenshin quickly came back at her. He attacked her and she barely managed to duck in time to get out of the way. She quickly attacked him knowing that his defenses were down right after that attack. She managed to get him in the stomach. Kenshin backed up a bit. He was a little shocked from the sudden, out of nowhere attack. He quickly regained his fighting position after he felt her hit him in the side. Kaoru kept coming at Kenshin so he wasn't able to go onto the offensive. Finally he saw an open spot. He quickly managed to get around to behind when her defenses were down. Before Kaoru had the chance to take in one breath of air, Kenshin was right behind her with the wooden sword right at her throat. Kaoru took in a quick breath. She realized she was beaten so she lowered her arm that held the wooden sword up as if ready to attack again. When the tip of her sword reached the ground Kenshin spoke.  
  
"Looks like I won," he whispered in her ear before he brought the sword down from her neck and back away from her.  
  
Kaoru turned around to face him. She couldn't believe that she had lost. She had trained for so long. Kenshin extended his hand to her. She hesitantly took his hand in hers. They shook hands.  
  
"That was a great fight. I thought you were going to win," Kenshin stated as kindly as he could, "You are pretty good when it comes to handling a sword."  
  
"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself. Do you take lessons?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Actually I do, but you won't believe me if I told you who," Kenshin said as he took the wooden sword from her hand.  
  
Kenshin walked over to the storage room and put the swords away. When he was done he locked the door and returned the key to where he had found it. He then walked back over to Kaoru.  
  
"Oh really. Who teaches you?" Kaoru asked with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Seijuurou-sensei," Kenshin stated calmly.  
  
Kaoru was shocked.  
  
"No way! You kidding right?" Kaoru asked with pure disbelief written all over her face.  
  
"I'm not kidding," Kenshin stated, "but I'm his only pupil."  
  
"So that's why you don't get in major trouble for being late so much," Kaoru stated.  
  
Kenshin laughed sarcastically.  
  
"No I get in trouble," Kenshin started, "but he punishes me at practice that way he can be harder on me."  
  
"Oh," Kaoru said as she giggled slightly.  
  
"So I guess we're going out now since I won and all," Kenshin stated.  
  
Kaoru stopped giggling and looked at him. She was a little weird about actually dating him.  
  
"Don't worry I won't do anything bad. I promise," Kenshin stated with a smirk on his face.  
  
At that comment Kaoru blushed slightly. Kenshin placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I'll walk you home," he stated kindly.  
  
Kaoru nodded. Kenshin led her out of the school and through the streets. Kaoru was really nervous and embarrassed. As they walked down the street Kaoru saw people looking at them. She also managed to catch people saying, "Oh what a cute couple" and "Don't they look so cute together." These comments caused Kaoru to blush more. Kenshin wasn't fazed by the comments. He could hardly hold in his laughter at the way Kaoru reacted to the comments that they were receiving. By the time they reached Kaoru's house the sun had set and the half moon had risen. Kenshin walked Kaoru up to her front door. Only then did he remove his arm from around her shoulder. Kaoru slightly backed away from him.  
  
"Thanks for walking m home," she stated.  
  
"No problem. How about later I'll teach you some defensive and offensive moves. That way if you ever get caught alone you'll have a bit more knowledge than the last time," Kenshin stated kindly.  
  
Kaoru's blushed darker a little more, but it was so dark so you could see it. Kaoru was thankful for that. She was about to tell him good-bye when a person ran out of the house yelling.  
  
"Kaoru!!!" the person yelled.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. She completely forgot that she was supposed to go to the market to buy food for dinner that night. She turned slightly to come face to face with a very angry Megumi.  
  
"Kaoru where have you been? I was so worried! You knew that you were supposed to buy some food for dinner! Where have you been?" Megumi yelled at the younger girl.  
  
"I'm sorry Megumi. I completely forgot," Kaoru stated slowly.  
  
Megumi was about to yell at her more when she noticed the wide-eyed Kenshin that was standing next to Kaoru. Megumi turned to face him.  
  
"And who might you be?" Megumi asked curiously.  
  
"I'm Kenshin Himura it's nice to meet you," Kenshin stated.  
  
"I'm Megumi Takani. It's nice to meet you Ken-san," Megumi said as she bowed and then smiled an odd smile.  
  
"Ken-san?" Kenshin stated.  
  
Megumi pretended not to hear him.  
  
"So what are you doing with Kaoru, Ken-san.? Surely.." Megumi was about to say more, but Kaoru interrupted her.  
  
"Megumi please go inside. I will be inside shortly and I will explain everything to you," Kaoru said calmly, but she was hiding her angry about Megumi being so rude, "so if you would please leave."  
  
Megumi could tell Kaoru wasn't too happy so she nodded.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Ken-san. I hope we'll have the chance to meet again and if you're ever in the." Megumi said, but Kaoru interrupted her again.  
  
"Megumi," Kaoru said on the verge of strangling the older woman.  
  
Megumi took the hint and quickly went back into the house, but not before saying good-bye. When Megumi had finally closed the door and Kaoru knew that she was away from the door she spoke.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that. She can be a bit eccentric," Kaoru stated.  
  
"It's okay, she's.." Kenshin started.  
  
"My roommate," Kaoru stated with no enthusiasm, "she's a doctor in training."  
  
"Oh," was all that Kenshin said.  
  
They stood in silence.  
  
"Well, I have to go. She'll be at me for hours and I would like to sleep tonight," Kaoru stated.  
  
Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.  
  
The next thing Kaoru knew, his lips lightly brushed against her forehead. As quickly as they had come, they left. Kaoru looked up with shock. Kenshin turned and walked toward the gate that was the entrance to her property. Before he turned the corner he looked back at her.  
  
"Good-bye," he said before he rounded the corner and was out of sight.  
  
As he walked down the street and headed home he thought, 'She's hooked now all I have to do is keep her and then dump her at the formal. That $300 is in the bag.'  
  
~:~ Meanwhile ~:~  
  
Kaoru continued to stare at where he had just stood, even after he was long out of sight. She quickly began to blush. It was the first time had kissed her. Even though it wasn't on the lips she was still shocked and even a bit embarrassed. She shook her head and turned around. She walked up to the door and opened it. She took her shoes off and walked into the living. She hadn't even been in the living room doorway two seconds before Megumi began throwing millions of questions at her.  
  
"Who is Ken-san? How do you know him? Why were you so late? What relation do you have to Ken-san? Where have you been? How could you have forgotten to go to the store to buy food?" Megumi kept going on and on.  
  
Finally Kaoru couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Megumi!!!" Kaoru yelled and Megumi quickly became quiet, "One question at a time please. You're giving me a headache."  
  
Megumi nodded.  
  
"So who's Ken-san?" Megumi started.  
  
"He's a boy that goes to my school," Kaoru answered.  
  
"Why was he with you?" Megumi asked next.  
  
"He walked me home," Kaoru answered calmly.  
  
"Why?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Because there are men after my life and Kenshin said he would protect me because I can't protect myself. I was almost killed yesterday and he saved me. So now by some weird twist of fate we are going out and he is my protector," Kaoru answered.  
  
Megumi's face immediately became serious when Kaoru mention men being after her life and when Kaoru said she had almost been killed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Megumi asked calmly, but with a very serious and concerned face.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to get scared or worried," Kaoru answered, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm hungry and I'm tired."  
  
With that Kaoru left the room.  
  
'I'll have to talk to Dr. Gensai about this,' Megumi thought to herself.  
  
Kaoru quickly ate some leftovers of what Megumi and Yahiko must have had for dinner. After she finished she went to look for Yahiko. She found him in the dojo practicing. He was good, but he still had a lot to learn. Kaoru saw him make a mistake that caused him to lose his balance. She giggled to herself quietly and then walked over to him, grabbing a wooden sword on the way. When she reached him she held out her hand to him. He looked up in surprise. He didn't know that she had been watching him. He took hold of her hand and she helped him up. When he was standing she began to teach him.  
  
"It's like this Yahiko," Kaoru said as she explained how to correct the mistake he had made.  
  
He watched her carefully and then tried it himself. He managed to copy for exact movement. When he performed the move and didn't trip he looked satisfied.  
  
"Thanks sis," Yahiko said.  
  
"No problem," Kaoru said as she placed the wooden sword she held back where she had found it, "Now to bed with you. It's late and you have school tomorrow!"  
  
Yahiko groaned a complaint.  
  
"No complaining. Come on," Kaoru said as she ushered the complaining boy out of the dojo and back to the house, but not before putting away Yahiko's wooden sword.  
  
Once she had gotten Yahiko to go to bed. She went to bed herself. She was extremely tired.  
  
'I should fall asleep in no time,' Kaoru thought to herself as she lay down in her bed.  
  
However, Kaoru hardly slept all night. Nightmares about what had happened the previous night plagued her mind and her dreams. So the next morning she was extremely tired. She got out of bed and took a cold shower hoping it would wake her up since she hadn't slept at all and really needed to be awake for school. When she walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast she found that Megumi was already up.  
  
"Ohayo," Kaoru said tiredly.  
  
"Ohayo," Megumi answered as she turned around to greet her, "Kaoru you have bags under your eyes."  
  
"Do I? It's probably because I could sleep last night," Kaoru said as she sat down and began to eat the toast and fruit that was on the table.  
  
"Well, I have to go. Dr. Gensai wants me to come in early today to prepare for an early appointment," Megumi said as she finished packing her lunch, "I'm getting off work early today so I'll go to the market to buy food since you forgot to yesterday."  
  
With that she left the room. Soon after Kaoru heard her say good-bye and then the front door was shut. Kaoru slowly finished her breakfast and then finished getting ready for school. By the time she left Yahiko was up and had started eating breakfast. Kaoru walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm leaving," she told her brother, who yawned good-bye to her.  
  
She walked over to the door and out her shoes on.  
  
"Bye!" Kaoru yelled out as she opened the door and exited the building. She walked up to the gate in front of her house. She yawned as she turned the corner. When her yawn finished she looked ahead and was surprised to find Kenshin standing there, leaning with his back against the wall.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked as he stood up completely and turned to face her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked as he walked up to her.  
  
"I came to walk to school with you. Do you have a problem with that?" Kenshin stated.  
  
Kaoru shook her head no.  
  
"Okay then come on let's go or we're going to be late," he stated.  
  
Kaoru nodded and then they proceeded to walk to school. Neither of them spoke the whole time. When they were about a block from the school Kaoru stopped. When Kenshin noticed that she was no longer beside him, he stopped and turned around to face her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked kindly.  
  
Kaoru blushed slightly before she spoke, "It's just that.could we split up here. You see I haven't told my friends yet and they would be mad if you know if they found out that we were.dating and I hadn't told them."  
  
Kaoru stuttered slightly while speaking. Kenshin smiled at her.  
  
"Okay, but tell them today okay?" Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru nodded. With that Kenshin turned down a street so that they would be coming from different directions, but not before giving her a hug. Once Kenshin was out of sight Kaoru let out a huge breath of air and blushed. She hadn't gotten use to the fact that they were dating yet. Dating, that was a weird word. She never thought she would be dating Kenshin Himura, the school's rumored playboy. She had liked him, but now everything seemed different. Kaoru had told Kenshin the thing about her friends so that she could try and keep it from everyone that she was dating him. What she had said was part true, her friends would be mad at her if they found out she was dating Kenshin from someone else rather then from Kaoru. The other thing was that Kaoru was worried about the reaction she would get from the entire student body if she said she was going out with him. Most the guys could care less, but the girls would be a different story since most of them had a thing for Kenshin. Kaoru sighed as she walked down the street toward the school. It was going to be a long day. She hadn't slept, she had to tell Tae and Misao about her going out with Kenshin, she had to clean the art room after school today, deal with dating Kenshin, and worry about the guys that could be after her. By the time she got to her locker her blush was completely gone. Tae and Misao walked up to her and they began to talk normally as they walked to their first our. Of course the only thing Misao would talk about was Aoshi. Kaoru smiled. When she was with her friends all her worries seemed to leave her, at least for the time being. The morning went by slow for Kaoru, but only because of her lack of sleep. Finally lunch started. She walked over to the usual table. Misao and Tae were already there.  
  
"Hey guys come on follow me," Kaoru said as she turned and left.  
  
Misao and Tae looked at each other, but quickly got up and followed Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin watched as the three girls walked into the school. He walked over to where Sano was sitting.  
  
"So Kenshin, how's it going?" Sano asked with a smirk.  
  
Kenshin smiled, "She's caught. You better be ready to hand it over Sano."  
  
"We'll see," Sano answered.  
  
Aoshi just looked at the two. He knew what they were talking about, but he didn't say a word. He just looked from his two friends over to the door and Misao and her two friends, Tae and Kaoru had walked through.  
  
~:~ Elsewhere ~:~  
  
Kaoru managed to find an empty classroom. She ushered her friends into the room and shut the door closed behind them.  
  
"Kaoru what's all this about," Tae asked, "and why do you look so tired?"  
  
Both Tae and Misao stared at Kaoru.  
  
"I have a couple of things I need to tell you guys," Kaoru stated.  
  
"Yeah, like what?" Misao asked.  
  
"First off is," Kaoru paused before finishing, "I'm going out with Kenshin Himura."  
  
Misao and Tae looked shocked.  
  
"What! When did this happen?" Tae asked.  
  
So Kaoru told them the whole story about him asking her out and then the guy attacking her and Kenshin saving her. Also about how they had had a sword fight and Kenshin had won so then she had to go out with him and he was protecting her.  
  
"Okay, but why do you look so tired?" Misao asked.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep last night," Kaoru answered, "Now you guys have to promise me that you guys won't say a word about anything I just said, please."  
  
"Okay, we promise Kaoru," Tae and Misao said.  
  
"Thanks a lot you guys," Kaoru said as she gave them both a hug.  
  
"But next time something happens tell us sooner so we don't worry so much about you," Tae said.  
  
"Okay," Kaoru agreed.  
  
With that all three girls exited the room and returned top their table to quickly eat their lunches.  
  
The rest of the day went faster for Kaoru. She was happy about that too. Soon the bell rang dismissing the kids form school for the weekend. Kaoru said good-bye to Tae and Misao and headed down to the art room. Thankfully it didn't take long to clean because no one had used the room that day. As she walked out of the front of the school she noticed that the sun was just beginning to set. She walked down the stairs in front of the school and was about to turn and walk home when something caught her eye. Kenshin was in front of the school sitting on a motorcycle(A/N: it's turned off). He held an extra helmet in his hand. Kaoru ran over to him. He handed her the extra helmet. Kaoru looked at it quizzically.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Then climb on. I'll get us some dinner then I want to show you something," Kenshin stated.  
  
Kaoru quickly put the helmet on and then, with help from Kenshin, got onto the motorcycle. When he was sure that she was ready he started the machine and took off. They stopped off and got burgers to go. They quickly ate and then they were on the road again. The sun had dipped further to the horizon by now. Kaoru noticed that seemed to be driving on an incline. Soon they stopped and Kenshin quickly ushered her off. They took off their helmets and set them on the motorcycle. Kenshin then grabbed her hand and hurried forward.  
  
"Kenshin where are you taking." Kaoru stopped as she saw the sight before her.  
  
They were standing on a cliff. From here they could see the sun setting with the entire city in front of the sun. Kaoru just stood there in awe as she watched the sun sink below the horizon and it became a bit darker.  
  
"It's beautiful," Kaoru stated in awe.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Kenshin stated as he came up to her side and took her hand in his.  
  
Kaoru tensed and blushed slightly, but soon relaxed and watched as the sun set and the lights from the city looked like Christmas lights in December. It was then that Kaoru got the familiar feeling. She took her hand out of Kenshin's and turned to go into the woods. Kenshin turned around and looked at her confused.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked her.  
  
Kaoru looked back at him slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," she said shyly.  
  
Kenshin gave a slight blush before saying anything else, "Okay, just be careful and don't take too long."  
  
Kaoru nodded and then took off into the woods. Kenshin turned his sight back to the view before him.  
  
Kaoru quickly did her business and began to head back to where Kenshin was. She was about half way back when she suddenly felt a rush of wind in front of her. She looked to her side to see two knives now jammed into the trunk of the tree right beside her. She turned to run, but her path was now blocked by a hooded figure holding four very sharp knives between his fingers.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going Kamiya?" the figure asked with a male voice.  
  
~:~ Elsewhere ~:~  
  
Kenshin was starting to get worried. What was taking Kaoru so long? His question was soon answered when a loud scream emitted from the woods that Kaoru had walked into. He quickly turned and ran through the forest to the place where the scream had come from.  
  
'Kaoru.'  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: Aren't all you people lucky. I managed to be home for one day and luckily for you I wrote this whole chapter today. It's a whole lot longer then any chapter that I've ever written(13 pages in MS Word) so you get a special treat. Well, it's late (1:30 in the morning) and I have to get up early tomorrow. Now, I really will be gone till July 20 so I'll probably update again on the 21st or 22nd, it depends on the response for this chapter. So, I'm going to go to bed now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!!  
  
Coolgurl 


	10. Second Attack and Some Planning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I never have and I never will.  
  
Note: Sorry about the longer wait for this chapter. I came home from vacation and then I had to unpack everything and clean and then I had a party the next day and lots more things. Anyway, the only thing you all care about is that this chapter is written so I'm going to do that right now!  
  
The Bet *Redone*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Second Attack and Some Planning  
  
Kaoru couldn't move. She wanted to turn and run, but the look of the knives in his hands scared her so much. She moved only a slight inch and the man chose that moment to attack. Kaoru duck out of the way of a knife that was headed toward her head. As she bent down she felt a thick stick touch her hand, she quickly grabbed. She stood up and managed to hit one of the knives away, however she missed one and the knife stabbed her in her left arm. Kaoru screamed out in pain. She fell to her knees as blood began to almost pour out of the wound in her arm. She placed her right hand right under the spot where the knife was still placed inside of her arm as she looked up at her attacker. The man smiled evilly as he pulled out three more knives to replace the ones that he had just thrown.  
  
"It thrills me to see you like this. I enjoy seeing the daughter of the man who killed my best friend dying by my hand," the man said as he walked closer to Kaoru.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Oh," the man stated, "you didn't know that you father was.... well I don't have to tell you. You're about to die anyway so what difference would it make."  
  
The man now stood 20 feet from Kaoru. He pulled his arm back and let two of his knives fly as he yelled, "Now die!"  
  
Kaoru shut her eyes and waited for the blast to come. However, she heard something in the bushes. She opened her eyes in time to see Kenshin jump out of the bushes, grab the stick that was lying beside her, and attack. He knocked away the knives without them even touching them with the stick (A/N: I don't know what the attack is called, but I've seen Kenshin use an attack that uses something like air pressure to attack. If anyone knows the name of the attack please tell me! Arigato). Kaoru's eyes widened.  
  
'That's amazing!' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
"Kaoru are you all right?" Kenshin asked, but didn't move his eyes from Kaoru's attacker.  
  
"Kind of," Kaoru answered, but that was almost a lie.  
  
The man had watched what happened. He growled at Kenshin.  
  
"And just who the hell are you?" the man shout.  
  
"No one you need to be concerned with," Kenshin answered as his eyes began to turn cold.  
  
"Oh really. Then you won't mind if I kill you as well!" the man yelled as he shot his two remaining knives at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin knocked them away like he did the other two and then quickly got in front of the man and attacked him with the stick in his hand. He hit the man across the chest. The man let out a gasp of air.  
  
"Damn you," the man said as he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Kenshin threw the stick to the side and turned back to Kaoru. Kaoru was now standing, but not very well. She was using the tree next to her to hold her up. It was then that Kenshin noticed her wound.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin stated as he ran over to her.  
  
Kaoru smiled, but then collapsed. Kenshin got to her before she was half way to the ground. He grabbed her by the waist and was careful that he didn't touch her wound. He used his other arm to grab her under her knees. He carefully set her on the ground. He held her up with his left arm as her head rested on his shoulder. He inspected the wound. The knife had to be removed or it could cause an infection. As carefully as he could, he pulled the knife out of Kaoru's arm. She yelped in pain as the knife came out of her arm. Kenshin winced as he saw as deep the wound was. Kaoru, however, remained asleep. Kenshin ripped the sleeve of his shirt into a strip. He wrapped it around the wound in Kaoru's arm. The blood coming from the wound quickly drenched the cloth.  
  
'I have to get her to a doctor,' Kenshin thought as he looked at the cloth, 'and soon.'  
  
It was then that Kenshin remembered that Kaoru had said that her roommate, Megumi, was a doctor in training. She could probably help. Kenshin placed his right arm under Kaoru's knees again and stood up, carrying her bridal style. He check to make sure that Kaoru's attacker was out.  
  
'He should be out for at least 2 hours by II can call the police and they can be here to get him,' with that thought Kenshin ran off through the woods. He reached his parked motorcycle in just under two minutes. It was then that he realized that there was a problem. Kaoru was unconscious so she could ride behind him and hold on.  
  
'I'll just have to seat her in front of me,' Kenshin thought.  
  
He climbed onto his bike and brought Kaoru with him. He used his left arm to hold her steady as he pulled out his cell phone and called the police. He told them the location and then hung up. He put his helmet on and then carefully placed his extra helmet on Kaoru's head. Once he was sure that her helmet was securely on her he started the bike. He drove off to Kaoru's house as fast as he could. He didn't go too fast though because having Kaoru in front of him made it a little harder to steer. He looked down at her face and noticed that she was beginning to look pale, under the light of the street lamps. Kenshin managed to get to Kaoru's house in 10 minutes. He pulled into Kaoru's yard and quickly turned off the motorcycle. He noticed lights on in the house.  
  
'Thank god!' Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
He threw his helmet off and gently took the helmet off Kaoru. He picked her up, bridal style again, and carried her to the front door. He knocked on the door quite hard. The door opened and Megumi stood there.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Megumi asked as she rubbed her eyes, "Oh hi Ken- san."  
  
It was then that Megumi noticed Kaoru.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Megumi yelled as she ushered Kenshin inside.  
  
She led Kenshin into the well-lit living room. Kenshin set Kaoru down on the floor as Megumi left the room to grab a pillow, a blanket, and medical supplies. She came back into the room and handed Kenshin the pillow and blanket as she tended to Kaoru's wound. Kenshin placed the pillow under Kaoru's head and then watched Megumi do her work.  
  
"This is a serious wound," Megumi stated as she applied pressure to try and stopped the wound from bleeding.  
  
Finally the wound slowed down its bleeding and Megumi poured a little bit of hydrogen peroxide on the wound. Kaoru's body tensed as the wound stung from the liquid that was poured on it. Megumi then wiped the extra blood and peroxide away with a cloth and proceeded to wrap the wound.  
  
"Thankfully I don't think it needs stitches," Megumi stated and she finished wrapping the wound, "What happened?"  
  
Megumi cleaned her stuff up and Kenshin placed the blanket over Kaoru's form. Then he looked to Megumi who was looking straight at him.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure," Kenshin started, "I'm sure Kaoru's told you about the men that are after her."  
  
Megumi nodded.  
  
"Well, I think someone tried to take her life again tonight. I took her up the mountain to watch the sunset. She left into the woods saying she had to go to the bathroom. She was taking a while and I was about to go check on her when I heard her scream. When I arrived she was on her knees. There was a man standing there and he had thrown two knives at her. I grabbed a stick and knocked the two knives away. I knocked the man unconscious and then turned to check on her. She was standing and then she collapsed. I caught her and I noticed the wound in her arm. I set her down and pulled the knife that was stuck in her arm. I picked her up and brought her back here," Kenshin said.  
  
"And what about the guy?" Megumi asked.  
  
"I called the police so he should be on his way to jail now," Kenshin said as he turned his eyes to Kaoru, "Is she going to be all right?"  
  
Megumi looked at him. He looked really worried. Megumi smiled.  
  
"She should be. The bleeding as stopped for the most part. All she needs to do is rest and take it easy for a while," Megumi answered, "You're welcomed to stay the night if you wish. It's only her, me, and Yahiko and I think Yahiko is already in bed."  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Kenshin said.  
  
"No problem. Let me get you an extra blanket and pillow," Megumi said as she stood up and left the room.  
  
She came back and handed Kenshin the extra pillow and blanket and then said goodnight and left the room. Kenshin placed the pillow Megumi gave him about 4 feet away from Kaoru's head. However, he didn't lie down. He watched her for a while before he lifted his hand and brushed a few strands of stray hair from her face. The color was slowly coming back to her face. As he watched her in her unconscious sleep he couldn't help, but smile. He felt something in his chest flutter. Then he shook his head.  
  
'What the heck was that just now?' he asked himself.  
  
The feeling confused him so he just dismissed it as tiredness. He placed his pillow another foot away from Kaoru's before he laid down and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Kaoru drifted in and out of consciousness all night. Finally she woke up a little after the sun had rose. Her eyes fluttered opened as they adjusted to the brightness of the room. When her eyes finally adjusted she saw Megumi looking down at her arm. Kaoru tried to sit up, but Megumi stopped her.  
  
"You mustn't sit up. Just rest," Megumi said as she gently pushed Kaoru to lay back down.  
  
Kaoru did as she was told and watched as Megumi tended to her arm. It was then that all her memories from the previous night flooded back to her. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Megumi.  
  
"Megumi, what happened? How'd I get home?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Megumi smiled.  
  
"Ken-san brought you here. He came here with you in his arms. You were wounded quite badly," Megumi answered, "As for the rest you'll have to ask him."  
  
Megumi pointed over to the other side of Kaoru. Kaoru turned her head and was surprised to see a red-haired person laying somewhat next to her. Kaoru blushed slightly and then turned back to Megumi with a questioning look.  
  
"I told him he could stay the night here," Megumi said as she finished rewrapping Kaoru's arm, "You should thank him. He saved your life."  
  
With that said Megumi stood up, taking her supplies with her. She put the supplies away and walked back to Kaoru.  
  
"I have to go to work. Yahiko's already at school. I should be home at about 4 o'clock pm," Megumi said, " and I called you're school and told them that you and Ken-san aren't coming to school today because you got sick so just rest and don't move around too much."  
  
Megumi walked over to the door and put her shoes on.  
  
"I'm leaving," Megumi yelled out as she walked out the door and closed it behind her, leaving a very confused Kaoru behind her.  
  
Kaoru turned to face Kenshin and was surprised to find him sitting up. Kenshin turned to look at her.  
  
"Ohayo," he said with a yawn.  
  
"Ohayo," Kaoru answered quietly.  
  
Kenshin pulled the blanket off of him and stood up. He then proceeded to fold the blanket. Once he was done he put the blanket down and placed the pillow he had been using on top of the blanket. Then he kneed down next to her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru looked at him, still confused. She shook her head slightly.  
  
"I'm feeling better," Kaoru said as a blush crept up into her checks, "Thank you for saving me yesterday."  
  
"It's my job remember. It was part of the deal we made," Kenshin answered with no emotion.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot," Kaoru answered as the blush disappeared from her cheeks and a slight look of sadness covered her face.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kenshin asked, "I can make you something to eat."  
  
Kaoru looked at him before she answered with a smile, "Yes, please. I would just like some toast please."  
  
"Toast? That's it?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded and replied, "That's all I ever eat in the morning."  
  
"Okay," Kenshin said and he stood up and headed into the kitchen. Three minutes later he came back with three pieces of toast, on a plate, in one hand and butter, jelly, and cream cheese in the other.  
  
He bent down next to her.  
  
"I wasn't sure what you liked on your toast so I brought three different things," Kenshin said.  
  
"Thanks. I eat toast with jelly," Kaoru answered as she took the toast from him as he handed her the jelly.  
  
Kenshin nodded and stood up to take the cream cheese and butter back to the kitchen. He returned shortly with a napkin in his hand.  
  
"Here," Kenshin as he handed Kaoru the napkin.  
  
"Thank you," Kaoru said as she took the napkin from him.  
  
Kaoru ate in silence. Neither of them spoke. When Kaoru was finished Kenshin took her dishes and garbage to the kitchen. When he returned he began to talk.  
  
"Well, I should be off to school," Kenshin stated as he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Kaoru said as she sat up, wincing from the pain that shot through her arm, "Megumi called the school and told them that you and me were both sick so you don't have to go to school today."  
  
Kenshin stopped and then turned to Kaoru, "Okay."  
  
He sat down next to her, but neither started a conversation because neither of them knew what to say. Suddenly Kaoru sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru looked at him.  
  
"It's nothing really," she said, "It's just that I can already see my friends' reaction when they see me tomorrow. They're doing to freak out on me."  
  
Kaoru groaned at the thought. Kenshin chuckled slightly. Kaoru looked at him.  
  
"What do you find so funny?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing," Kenshin said as he looked at her.  
  
Then a question came to her.  
  
"Hey Kenshin," Kaoru said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Does your friend Aoshi have a girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
Kenshin looked at her shocked for a moment.  
  
"No, why do you want to know?" he asked curiously.  
  
Kaoru looked at him.  
  
"It's just that my friend Misao kind of has a thing for him," Kaoru and then she thought about it again, "Forget the kind of. I know she had a thing for him."  
  
"Really?" Kenshin asked disbelievingly. He couldn't see anyone falling for his friend. Aoshi was pretty cold and quiet.  
  
"Yeah, do you think that maybe Aoshi would consider going out with Misao?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"I don't know. I've never seen Aoshi have a girlfriend so I don't really know that kind of girl he likes, but," Kenshin said, "your friend Misao is the happy, cherry girl right?"  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't know if he would go out with her, but maybe being around her would lighten him up a bit," Kenshin said.  
  
"I guess we'll have to hook them up. How should we do it?" Kaoru asked Kenshin.  
  
"Well," Kenshin started.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here's Chapter 9. I got to a point that I had no idea what to write so I figured I'd try and put a little bit of Misao/Aoshi in here. Anyway, hope everyone liked this chapter. I know it was kind of short, but I that's because I did an extra long one last time. Ok, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
Coolgurl 


	11. The Unexpected Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. I never have and I never will.  
  
Note: I'm extremely sorry that I couldn't update sooner. My computer has been in the repair shop for almost 2 weeks, I had to live through Blackout 2003, and I moved last weekend. That's why I haven't been able to update. Anyway, I finally got to a working computer so here is CHAPTER 10!  
  
The Bet *Redone*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Unexpected Heartbreak  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin went over many plans to try and get Misao and Aoshi together. Before they realized it the day had passed and the sun was setting. Kenshin stood up from his spot on the floor and looked down at Kaoru.  
  
"Well, I better go. You need your rest. I'll come tomorrow to pick you up for school," Kenshin said kindly.  
  
Kaoru smiled at him before she said, "Okay. Let me see you to the door"  
  
She went to stand up, but Kenshin stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back down onto the makeshift bed.  
  
Kenshin shook his head and said, "I told you to rest. I can see myself out."  
  
Kaoru pouted for a bit because she felt like she was being accused of being too weak. However, she stopped. He was right. If she wanted to go to school tomorrow then she had to rest so her arm could heal faster.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Kaoru said.  
  
"Oyasumi," Kenshin said as he gave a small wave of his hand and walked out of the room. Not long after Kaoru heard the front door open and then she heard it close.  
  
Suddenly the house seemed quiet and deserted.  
  
'I can't believe I feel lonely since he left,' Kaoru thought as she placed a hand over her heart, 'I've never felt this way before. It such a strange feeling and I don't understand it very well.'  
  
Kaoru's gaze found the doorway that Kenshin had walked to just a couple of minutes earlier. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Her hands quickly found the side of her face as her blushed darkened slightly.  
  
'This could be what I think it is, could it? Could it be that I've fallen in love?' Kaoru thought to herself, 'How, when could I have fallen in love with him? I mean he has been a lot nicer and sweeter toward me. Maybe he's changed maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.'  
  
Kaoru was so into her thoughts that she failed to notice Yahiko entering the room.  
  
"Hey sis," Yahiko said, but Kaoru didn't noticed.  
  
He walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face, but she still didn't noticed. Yahiko was getting annoyed so he took in a large breath of air and yelled, "Kaoru!!!"  
  
Kaoru jumped two feet into the air with a gasp. She looked over to where her brother was. It was then she realized what he did.  
  
"Baka! Don't scare me like that! I could have had a heart attack!" Kaoru yelled back.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that you're all spaced out and didn't even notice that I was talking to you!" Yahiko challenged her back.  
  
Kaoru gasped and looked shocked at what the younger boy had said. She tried to think of a comeback, but she couldn't. Yahiko smiled over his victory as he left the room. Kaoru looked at the clock that was in the room.  
  
"6 o'clock? Wasn't Megumi supposed to be home at 4 o'clock?" Kaoru asked herself as she tried to remember.  
  
~:~ FLASHBACK ~:~  
  
With that said Megumi stood up, taking her supplies with her. She put the supplies away and walked back to Kaoru.  
  
"I have to go to work. Yahiko's already at school. I should be home at about 4 o'clock pm," Megumi said, " and I called you're school and told them that you and Ken-san aren't coming to school today because you got sick so just rest and don't move around too much."  
  
Megumi walked over to the door and put her shoes on.  
  
"I'm leaving," Megumi yelled out as she walked out the door and closed it behind her, leaving a very confused Kaoru behind her.  
  
~:~ END OF FLASHBACK ~:~  
  
"I wonder why she's so late?" Kaoru thought out loud.  
  
Her eyes widened and she sat up as some bad thoughts crossed her mind.  
  
'What if she was abducted? What if someone hurt her? What if?' Kaoru's eyes widened more that she failed to noticed that someone had enter the room.  
  
"Kaoru. Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru was shaking her head with a look of dread on her face. Megumi reached over and shook her shoulders.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru's gaze came back into focus and she saw Megumi standing over her.  
  
"Megumi?!"  
  
Megumi smiled, "Sorry I'm so late. We had a last minute emergency patient right as I was about to leave and Dr. Gensai needed my help."  
  
Kaoru's eyes softened and she smiled.  
  
"It's okay," Kaoru said.  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to go make dinner so just rest a while," Megumi said as she stood up and left the room.  
  
Kaoru sighed and laid down. She closed her eyes and was soon off in the dream world.  
  
Kaoru awoke to sunlight in her eyes. She placed her right arm over her eyes, hoping to shield them from the sun. Once her eyes had adjusted she moved her arm away and let out a yawn.  
  
'Wow, I must have been tired,' Kaoru thought to herself as she remembered she hadn't even woken up for dinner.  
  
Kaoru sat up and retook in her surroundings. She stood up carefully and walked over to the side door. The sun was still kind of low in the sky.  
  
"I must have woken up early," Kaoru said to herself, "I should go take a bath."  
  
With that thought she walked to her room and went to grab her uniform when she realized that she still had it on. She then realized how dirty and torn it was.  
  
"Oh no! How can I go to school looking like this?!" Kaoru asked herself.  
  
She grabbed a spare pair of clothes and quickly made her way to the bathhouse. She took a quick bath and then proceeded to fix the tares in her uniform. It didn't take her very long. She then threw it into the washer and dryer. It was a good thing she woke up so early.  
  
'Thank Kami-sama for electricity and running water,' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
Once the uniform was done she quickly changed into it and made her way to the kitchen. There she found Megumi sitting at the table, eating.  
  
"Ohayo," Kaoru said as she entered and sat down next to Megumi.  
  
Megumi looked over at her and smiled, "Ohayo."  
  
Megumi reached over and handed a slice of toast with jelly on it to Kaoru. Kaoru gladly accepted.  
  
"Arigato," Kaoru said before she began to eat.  
  
"Before you go I want to inspect the wound," Megumi stated.  
  
"Okay," Kaoru said.  
  
Megumi got up and Kaoru pulled up her sleeve, being careful not to tough the wound. Megumi inspected it before she left the room and came back with her supplies. She replaced the bandages and then had Kaoru put a sling on. Kaoru looked at her arm and then at Megumi.  
  
"Do I have to wear this thing?" Kaoru asked in a kind of whiney way.  
  
Megumi nodded and said, "It will help keep your arm in place so that the wound will heal faster. Even though I'm letting you go to school that doesn't mean you're completely better. You still need to take it easy."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Kaoru said boringly and she stood up from the chair and walked to the front door.  
  
She put on her shoes, grabbed her bag and her coat, and opened the door.  
  
"I'm leaving now!" Kaoru yelled out as she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.  
  
Once she was off of her property she saw Kenshin standing there waiting for her. She walked up to him.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Kenshin asked as he noticed the sling.  
  
"Actually, I feel pretty good," Kaoru answered.  
  
"What's that for?" Kenshin asked as he pointed to the sling that was holding her arm.  
  
Kaoru sighed as she began to walk in the direction of their school. Kenshin quickly caught up to her.  
  
"Megumi's making me wear it. It's suppose to keep my arm in place so I that I don't reopen the wound and make it worse," Kaoru explained.  
  
Kenshin smiled as he took Kaoru's bag out of her right hand. Kaoru was about to complain, but Kenshin replaced the empty air by taking her hand into his. Kaoru gave him a questioning look.  
  
"You need to be taking it easy right?" Kenshin replied.  
  
Kaoru's cheeks turn slightly pink as she nodded. Kenshin looked at her face. He noticed the small pinkness on her face. He decided to tease her a little.  
  
"Kaoru are you okay? Your cheeks are turning pink. Are you cold?" Kenshin asked as he looked at her trying to do the most serious face he could muster.  
  
Kaoru's blush intensified as she attempted to answer, "N..no I'm.. fine."  
  
Kenshin smiled slightly after her reacted. On the inside he was laughing to himself. When they were about a block away from the school Kaoru took her hand from his and turned to face him.  
  
"Can I please have my bag now?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin kept looking forward and remained quiet. Kaoru looked at him for a while with a questioning look reflecting in her eyes. Kenshin broke the silence between them.  
  
"Kaoru, do you think we could walk all the way to the school together?" Kenshin asked without moving his gaze.  
  
Kaoru was about to tell him no, but then stopped.  
  
'Why not? My friends already know so I don't have to worry about them. That and I think he really has changed. I didn't want him to turn on me as soon as we got to school. Those were the only reasons we weren't walking all of the way together. I guess there is really no reason left why we couldn't,' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
"Okay," Kaoru answered quietly as she looked at him with a nervous look in her eyes.  
  
Kenshin turned his head, looked her straight in the eye, and smiled.  
  
"Okay let's go then," Kenshin said as he started walking forward.  
  
Kaoru quickly caught up to him as they got closer to the school.  
  
'Yes, it worked,' Kenshin thought to himself as he remembered what Sano had told him.  
  
~:~ FLASHBACK ~:~  
  
Kenshin walked down the dimming street. He had just left Kaoru's and was on his way home.  
  
"Yo Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin turned around to see Sano walking up to him.  
  
"Hey Sano," Kenshin stated.  
  
Sano caught up with him and they began to walk down the street.  
  
"So how's it going with the girl?" Sano asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
Kenshin smiled, "She's already hooked. You better have that 100 bucks ready Sano."  
  
Sano's smirk faded and he got an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"How do I know that you're not just fooling with me. I haven't really even seen you with her," Sano shot back.  
  
"I ain't fooling," Kenshin replied slightly annoyed.  
  
"Then prove it to me. Tomorrow come to school with her," Sano started, "Make sure it plain to see that you're a couple."  
  
Kenshin shot him challenging look before saying, "Fine."  
  
~:~ END OF FLASHBACK ~:~  
  
Before they were in front of the school Kenshin took Kaoru's hand in his again. He felt Kaoru tense up slightly as they walked into the schoolyard. As they made their way to the front doors Kaoru heard a lot of people whispering and giggling as they walked by. Kenshin didn't let go of Kaoru's hand until they were at her locker. Once they were there Kenshin handed her bag to her.  
  
"Thank you," Kaoru said quietly.  
  
Kenshin leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See you later," Kenshin said before he turned and walked away.  
  
Kaoru could only stand there dumbfounded as a blush formed on her cheeks. She quickly shook her head and proceeded to put her stuff away and grab the stuff she need for class. She got to class early and quickly took her seat. Tae and Misao came in right before the bell rang. They, of course, noticed the sling, but didn't get a chance to question because the bell rang. They took their seats. As the teacher wrote on the board Misao mouthed 'what happened?' Kaoru made sure the teacher wasn't looking and mouthed back 'I'll explain later.' Misao and Tae both nodded. Class went by quickly and Kenshin never showed up for class. Soon the bell rang and they were out the door. Tae and Misao quickly caught up to Kaoru and began to question her. Kaoru told them about her arm. Both of them were shocked. Soon they all had to hurry to their next classes. Kaoru didn't see them again till right before lunch. Misao had caught up with Kaoru and had asked her to go to the office with her before they went to eat. Kaoru agreed.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow to visit my family in Kyoto so I have to give them a notice," Misao said.  
  
"That's cool. I've never been to Kyoto, but I've always wanted to go," Kaoru said.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't you come with me? My family would be happy to have company," Misao told her with a look of excitement on her face.  
  
"I don't know," Kaoru said as they rounded the corner.  
  
Kenshin stood in the middle of the hall surrounded by 8 popular girls.  
  
"Kenshin are you going out with that girl?" one girl asked.  
  
"You looked really friendly toward her. How come you'll go out with her, but not any of us?" another girl said.  
  
"Yeah, why would the most popular and handsome guy in our school want to go out with the likes of her?" another girl asked.  
  
Kenshin didn't see Kaoru or Misao so he proceeded to answer, "I'm not going out with her. I saw she hurt her arm so I decided I would be nice to her and give her a little extra attention because I'm such a nice guy. Like I would go out with the likes of her."  
  
Kaoru's eyes clouded over and she felt tears begin to fill her eyes. Kaoru felt her heart break into many pieces and a pain took over her entire body. Misao looked at her friend.  
  
"Kaoru?" Misao asked.  
  
Kenshin looked up in time to see Kaoru dashing off down the hall. Misao turned and yelled out to her.  
  
"Kaoru!" Misao yelled and then turned to Kenshin, "You're an insensitive bastard!"  
  
With that Misao turned and chased after Kaoru. All Kenshin could do was stare.  
  
'Shit,' Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
~:~ Elsewhere ~:~  
  
Misao finally found Kaoru right by the office. She had run in a big circle in the school. Misao walked up to her broken friend and pulled her into a comforting hug. Kaoru's cries slowly died and she spoke to Misao.  
  
"I'll take you up on your offer," Kaoru stated quietly.  
  
Misao looked at her with a sad, kind smile.  
  
"Okay, come on. Why don't you call Megumi and them I'll make the notice for both of us okay?" Misao stated.  
  
Kaoru only nodded. They walked into the office. Ten minutes later they walked out and headed home. After turning in the notice they told the secretary that they had to leave early because their train would be leaving as soon as school let out. The secretary wrote then a pass. Before they left the school, they slipped a note into Tae's locker explaining the situation. They went to Kaoru's house first so she could pack and then they went to Misao's house. When they got there Misao packed a few last minute things before calling her family and explaining the situation to them. They kindly and gladly accepted Kaoru's visit. At 2 o'clock they left for the station. Their train left at 3 o'clock.  
  
~:~ Later ~:~  
  
Kenshin walked down the street to Kaoru's house. He had tried to find her all day, but for some reason she didn't appear to be in school. It was now 4 o'clock. He walked up to Kaoru's front door and knocked. He waited for a bit and hen Yahiko answered the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Yahiko asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Is Kaoru home?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No," Yahiko simply said.  
  
"Do you know when she's going to be home?" Kenshin asked as the kid was slowly starting to get on his nerves with that attitude of his.  
  
"Um, I think December 24th," Yahiko answered calmly.  
  
Kenshin was shocked, "What! December 24th? That's two and a half weeks from now! Where'd she go?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"On a trip with her friend Misao. She said she needed and wanted to get away for a while," Yahiko said, "Now if you don't mind I'm busy. So leave."  
  
With that Yahiko shut the door, leaving Kenshin standing there with a confused look on his face.  
  
'She said she needed and wanted to get away for a while,' Kenshin thought to himself as he walked back out to the street, 'that's my fault. Damn it! Why did I say that?'  
  
"My want to stay popular is why," Kenshin whispered to himself as he walked down the street as he contemplated about what to do.  
  
~:~ Elsewhere Later ~:~  
  
"Come on in!" a woman at the door welcomed them.  
  
"Thank you for letting me come," Kaoru said as she bowed.  
  
The woman smiled, "Any friend of Misao's is a friend of ours. Besides it sounded like you needed a vacation so please help yourself to anything."  
  
"Arigato," Kaoru said with a small smile on her face as the woman ushered tem inside and the sky began to lightly powder the ground with snow.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: I know it's kind of short, but I ran out of ideas of what to put. (That and I wanted to get it up as soon as possible since I realized today that it's been a month since I updated last!) Gomen! Gomen!!!!! Anyway, I hope this chapter was good. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!  
  
Coolgurl 


	12. In Kyoto

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Note: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it's been almost another month since I lasted updated. Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I started school 2 days after my last update and since then I've been extremely busy. Math every night, I'm on the yearbook staff this year, illness, and just loads of homework. So, I'm extremely sorry again for the long wait. My goal is to have this story completely finished by Halloween, Thanksgiving, or the end of the year. (Whichever one I can manage to achieve). Anyway, enough of my babbling. On with the story!  
  
Last Time on The Bet *redone*: Kenshin let his stupid pride and wanting to be popular get in the way and he hurt poor Kaoru. Now, Kaoru's in Kyoto with Misao until Christmas Eve and so the story continues.  
  
The Bet *Redone*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
In Kyoto  
  
A two weeks had passed since Kaoru had arrived in Kyoto with Misao. So far they had been shopping, ice skating, sledding, and gone to a festival. Kaoru was having such a great time. All her pains and worries seemed to wash away has the days progressed. Misao was happy to see Kaoru feeling better. It was now December 21 and the two girls were going out and to buy their last minute presents. At 9 o'clock in the morning they left. The morning air was chilly when they walked out the front door. They were both thankful for the heavy, warm coats that were currently hugged close to their bodies. The two girls walked down the street and snow began to lightly fall.  
  
"I'm going to take you to this really cool store. It's got everything you could ever want!" Misao was telling Kaoru as they made their way down the street.  
  
Kaoru gave a light laugh. Her breath making a small cloud and the warm air that came from her mouth came in contact with the cold, fresh air. It was then that they noticed it was snowing. Kaoru stopped walking and reached out her gloved hand. A small snowflake landed gracefully into her palm. Kaoru stared at the snowflake as memories came back to her.  
  
"It was snowing when we first came to Kyoto. The day that," Kaoru stopped short as her head bent down and her bangs covered her eyes.  
  
Misao noticed Kaoru's depressed look. She quickly grabbed her friend's outstretched hand and began to pull Kaoru down the street. Kaoru was surprised by the sudden gesture.  
  
"Misao?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Come on! Don't get so gloomy. It almost Christmas! You have to be happy!" Misao told her friend with a great big smile.  
  
Kaoru quickly lightened up and smiled.  
  
"You're right!" Kaoru said as she pulled her hand from Misao's and began to walk beside her friend once again, "It's the holidays and I'm on vacation! I have no reason to be sad!"  
  
With that said Kaoru felt much better and the girls continued to the store unaware of their follower.  
  
~:~ 10 hours, 20 stores, 15 bags, and $600 later ~:~  
  
"That was so much fun!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru agreed as she looked at the bags in their hands, "but I think we may have gone a little overboard."  
  
Misao giggled, "Don't worry about it. Gramps will pay for it (flash to the future: Gramps staring at his credit card bill motionless, with eyes wide and mouth wide opened.)."  
  
The two soon became silent as they walked down the now dark street, half the moon shined the only light available on the street. It was still snowing slightly and the ground had about 2 inches of snow on it already. In the quietness Kaoru suddenly heard another pair of feet crunching snow behind them. She looked over to Misao and saw that she had noticed it too. Misao mouthed to Kaoru, "On the count of three run."  
  
Kaoru nodded as they began to walk faster.  
  
"One" Misao said barely under her breath.  
  
Both their hearts were beating extremely fast when they realized that the person behind them began had began to walk faster as well.  
  
"Two."  
  
Kaoru got ready to break out into a run.  
  
"Thr.." Misao barely managed to say out loud before they were both grabbed from behind and thrown in an alley.  
  
Both of them hit the ground hard, the breath was knocked out of both of them. Misao was the first one to recover.  
  
"Why you! Who are you?" Misao commanded and she got to her feet.  
  
"Who I am is of no concern to you," the man stated.  
  
In the faint light Misao could only see the he was tall, buff, and bald. The man began to make his way to Kaoru, who was standing, but was slightly wobbly. Misao ran in front of Kaoru.  
  
"Get away from my friend!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Get out of my way!" the man said slightly annoyed.  
  
"No!" Misao said as she went to punch the guy.  
  
However, Misao ended up getting kicked into the alley wall. As her body came in contact with the wall her eyes widened and her breath was stolen from her lungs. She fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Misao!" Kaoru yelled as she tried to run and help her friend.  
  
However, the man stopped her by pushing her into the wall and then holding her up by the throat.  
  
"So, little Kamiya girl. How does it feel to be weak?" the man asked her tauntingly.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru slightly managed to gasp out as she closed her eyes. She reopened her eyes as she realized something.  
  
'Kenshin. He's not coming. He doesn't care about me,' Kaoru thought to herself as she remember the day she left Tokyo for Kyoto, 'Even if he did care, I'm in Kyoto and he's nowhere near by.'  
  
Kaoru began to choke as she used up the last of her air supply and began to desperately attempt to get more air. However, she couldn't because of the man's grip on her throat. The man laughed.  
  
"Well, I was going to shoot you, but watching you die slowly from suffocating seems a lot better," the man said as a sort of joke.  
  
Kaoru's sight was beginning to fade.  
  
'No this can't be happening. I'm still young and have my whole life ahead of me. And what about Misao?' Kaoru thought as her vision became worse.  
  
'I'm going to die.'  
  
Kaoru's vision was about to go black when the grip around her throat loosened slightly and her lungs filled with well-needed air. When her vision cleared she saw the man that was trying to kill her looking at the end of the alley. Kaoru turned her eyes in that direction and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" her supposed killer yelled.  
  
The man at the end of the alley stood staring at the scene with cold, golden eyes. His red hair held back in a low ponytail.  
  
"You'll put her down now," the golden-eyed man almost hissed.  
  
'Kenshin?' Kaoru thought before the man holding her by the throat tightened his hold once again.  
  
Kaoru gasped as the man holding her smirk.  
  
"And what if I don't?" he asked cockily.  
  
"Then I have no choice," Kenshin stated as he drew his sword from under his coat and disappeared.  
  
The next thing Kaoru knew was that the hand around her throat released her and she fell to her knees on the ground. She sucked in as much air as her lungs could take before she looked up at the scene in front of her. Kenshin had put his sword away and the man was now on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru lightly whispered his name, but he heard it.  
  
He didn't turn to face her though.  
  
"How did you," Kaoru asked, but her voice faded off.  
  
"I asked the school office. They were reluctant at first, but then they told me where you and Misao had gone," Kenshin said as he paused before beginning again, "I came here to tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
Kaoru looked at him in complete shock.  
  
"I didn't mean what I said that day. It just slipped out before I could stop it," Kenshin said as he turned around to face her, his eyes once again violet, "will you please forgive me?"  
  
Kaoru didn't know what to say. Her mind was in a twirl. She was still slightly woozy from almost dying and now Kenshin was standing in front of her, in Kyoto, apologizing to her. The thought made her head spin more. Kenshin waited for a response, but he got none. He turned his back to her once again.  
  
"Well, I just came here to apologize. I hope you'll forgive me. I can tell right now you're probably not sure if you can trust me, but," he paused for a moment, "I care for you so I promise it's not a joke."  
  
He began walking out to the street once again.  
  
"I called the police so you might want to get out of here fast unless you want to be questioned," he walked out to the street, but before he turned the corner he said, "I'll hopefully see you on the 24th."  
  
With that he disappeared from sight. Kaoru just stared for a moment before she stood up and walked over to Misao. She picked Misao up and put her arm around her shoulders. Kaoru was happy to find her still breathing. She picked up their bags and, as fast as she could, left the alley. As they trudged forward Kaoru began to think to herself.  
  
'I can't believe what happened. Can I trust his word?' Kaoru was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"He's so confusing!" Kaoru yelled to herself as she made her way to Misao's family's house.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's note: I know it's short, but please spare me. I was limited on time. I know my grammar may not be too good, but I hope this chapter is okay anyway. Got to go. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!  
  
Coolgurl 


	13. Returning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT won Rurouni Kenshin, although I wish I did.  
  
Note: I know, I know its been another month. Gomen!!!! I've been extremely busy with school. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait. Here's the long awaited Chapter 12!!!  
  
The Bet *Redone*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Returning  
  
When Kaoru finally returned to Misao's house with Misao still unconscious her family became hysteric. They asked Kaoru thousands of questions at once, like what happened and are you guys all right. Kaoru's head was spinning. She placed her hand over her eyes.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to rest for right now. I'm not feeling too well," Kaoru said as she excused herself from the room and retreated to the room that she was borrowing during her visit.  
  
Once Kaoru reached her door she slowly opened it and entered the now dark room. She flicked the lights on and then walked over to the bed. She flopped down onto the comfortable bed, bouncing slightly from the force. She then placed her arm over her eyes.  
  
"What is going on?" she said to herself, "Everything is so complicated. I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
Everything had been so hard and confusing lately. Ever since Kenshin had come into the picture her heart had life had been in turmoil.  
  
'Will you please forgive me?'  
  
Kaoru removed the arm from her face and sighed.  
  
'I'm not sure what to do. Can I trust his words?' Kaoru thought to herself, 'I don't what to feel the pain again, but. this feeling I get when he's near. I'm not sure what it is, but when I think of losing him my heart seems to become tighter. Can it be that. that I really love him?'  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes had flashed backed.  
  
~:~:Flashback(s):~:~  
  
- "I'm Kaoru Kamiya. Who are you?" Kaoru answered.  
  
"I'm not telling. I'll let you guess," the boy said, "See you later Kaoru-dono."  
  
- "So how many more times are you going to bump into me?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru blushed and then started to get angry, "Hey, you know I don't do it on purpose. It's not my fault that you're around every corner that I turn."  
  
"Maybe there's a reason you keep bumping into me," Kenshin stated.  
  
Kaoru blushed. Her blush deepened even farther when he brought her hand up to his lips. He gave the top of her hand a light kiss and then released her hand.  
  
- "What are you doing here? You seem to be everywhere I go," Kaoru stated as she pointed her finger at him.  
  
Kenshin smiled. The sun was setting behind him. He took Kaoru's hand and held it in his own. Kaoru blushed a deep red, but Kenshin could see because the setting sun was shining on her face.  
  
"Kaoru will you go out with me?"  
  
"Please stay. Can you come inside for a little bit?" Kaoru said quietly as she moved her gaze up from the ground to look at him.  
  
Kenshin was about to object saying that he had to go home, but he stopped when he saw her eyes. She was pleading him to stay. He could still see the hint of fear in her eyes. The other thing he noticed were the tears that were descending down his face. It was after seeing that did he change his mind.  
  
"Okay, but only for a little bit," he stated.  
  
"Why was he after your life?" Kenshin asked her.  
  
Kaoru gaze dropped to the floor, "I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Kenshin asked kind of coldly.  
  
"I just can't!" Kaoru half yelled as she looked up and then moved her head so she was looking to the side of her. Tears were making there way down her face again. Kenshin saw this, so he took hold of her chin and moved her face until she was facing him.  
  
"Okay, but just know that I'll always be here if you want to talk about it," Kenshin stated calmly.  
  
- "I will protect you from the people, that the guy mentioned, that are  
after you," Kenshin started.  
  
"If?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"If, in return, you'll go out with me," he said.  
  
- "So I guess we're going out now since I won and all," Kenshin stated.  
  
Kaoru stopped giggling and looked at him. She was a little weird  
about actually dating him.  
  
"Don't worry I won't do anything bad. I promise," Kenshin stated  
with a smirk on his face.  
  
At that comment Kaoru blushed slightly. Kenshin placed his arm  
around her shoulder.  
  
"I'll walk you home," he stated kindly.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.  
  
The next thing Kaoru knew, his lips lightly brushed against her forehead. As quickly as they had come, they left. Kaoru looked up with shock. Kenshin turned and walked toward the gate that was the entrance to her property. Before he turned the corner he looked back at her.  
  
"Good-bye," he said before he rounded the corner and was out of sight.  
  
"Kenshin where are you taking." Kaoru stopped as she saw the sight before her.  
  
They were standing on a cliff. From here they could see the sun setting with the entire city in front of the sun. Kaoru just stood there in awe as she watched the sun sink below the horizon and it became a bit darker.  
  
"It's beautiful," Kaoru stated in awe.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Kenshin stated as he came up to her side and took her hand in his.  
  
"Kaoru are you all right?" Kenshin asked, but didn't move his eyes from Kaoru's attacker.  
  
"Kind of," Kaoru answered, but that was almost a lie.  
  
"Well, I better go. You need your rest. I'll come tomorrow to pick you up for school," Kenshin said kindly.  
  
Kaoru smiled at him before she said, "Okay. Let me see you to the door"  
  
She went to stand up, but Kenshin stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back down onto the makeshift bed.  
  
Kenshin shook his head and said, "I told you to rest. I can see myself out."  
  
Kaoru pouted for a bit because she felt like she was being accused of being too weak. However, she stopped. He was right. If she wanted to go to school tomorrow then she had to rest so her arm could heal faster.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Kaoru said.  
  
"Oyasumi," Kenshin said as he gave a small wave of his hand and walked out of the room. Not long after Kaoru heard the front door open and then she heard it close.  
  
Kenshin smiled as he took Kaoru's bag out of her right hand. Kaoru was about to complain, but Kenshin replaced the empty air by taking her hand into his. Kaoru gave him a questioning look.  
  
"You need to be taking it easy right?" Kenshin replied.  
  
Kaoru's cheeks turn slightly pink as she nodded. Kenshin looked at her face. He noticed the small pinkness on her face. He decided to tease her a little.  
  
"Kaoru are you okay? Your cheeks are turning pink. Are you cold?" Kenshin asked as he looked at her trying to do the most serious face he could muster.  
  
Kaoru's blush intensified as she attempted to answer, "N..no I'm.. fine."  
  
Kenshin didn't let go of Kaoru's hand until they were at her locker. Once they were there Kenshin handed her bag to her.  
  
"Thank you," Kaoru said quietly.  
  
Kenshin leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See you later," Kenshin said before he turned and walked away.  
  
"I asked the school office. They were reluctant at first, but then they told me where you and Misao had gone," Kenshin said as he paused before beginning again, "I came here to tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
Kaoru looked at him in complete shock.  
  
"I didn't mean what I said that day. It just slipped out before I could stop it," Kenshin said as he turned around to face her, his eyes once again violet, "will you please forgive me?"  
  
Kaoru didn't know what to say. Her mind was in a twirl. She was still slightly woozy from almost dying and now Kenshin was standing in front of her, in Kyoto, apologizing to her. The thought made her head spin more. Kenshin waited for a response, but he got none. He turned his back to her once again.  
  
"Well, I just came here to apologize. I hope you'll forgive me. I can tell right now you're probably not sure if you can trust me, but," he paused for a moment, "I care for you so I promise it's not a joke."  
  
~:~:End of Flashbacks:~:~  
  
"My heart is saying one thing, but my mind is saying another. I don't know what one to listen to," Kaoru spoke to herself as she turned on her side and curled up into a ball, "Deep in my heart I want to believe his word, but my mind is saying to stop because it knows that doing that could be the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep, millions of thoughts flying around her head.  
  
The next morning Kaoru awoke to Misao's loud voice yelling down the hall.  
  
"KAORU!!"  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes slowly, not really comprehending anything yet. She groggily sat up as another scream flew down the hall.  
  
"KAROU!!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes snapped opened as she recognized the voice. She flew out of bed and down the hall to where the voice had imitated. Once she reached the room, she threw the door open.  
  
"Misao what's wrong? What happened?" Kaoru half yelled.  
  
Kaoru's voice softened when looked at Misao. Misao had tears falling from her eyes. It looked like it had taken a lot of effort from various members of her family to keep her in the bed during her frantic search.  
  
"Kaoru?" Misao asked softly.  
  
Kaoru approached the bed and nodded as soon as she was at the bedside.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Kaoru answered softly, tears forming in her eyes as well.  
  
"Thank goodness you're all right!" Misao yelled as she threw her arms around her friend and sobbed.  
  
Kaoru hugged back.  
  
"Same to you. I'm glad you're okay," Kaoru stated.  
  
The members of Misao's family left the room quietly. Once Misao's sobs had calmed she released her friend.  
  
"But how?" Misao asked, "How did you get away from that guy?"  
  
Kaoru hesitated a minute before answering.  
  
"You're not going to believe me," Kaoru said simply.  
  
"Try me," Misao stated.  
  
"Well, he began to choke me. I was about to blackout when the grip around my throat loosened. When I opened my eyes I saw someone down the alley, it was a man. Soon the hand around my throat was gone and the guy who tried to kill me was unconscious on the ground," Kaoru said.  
  
"Did you get the man's name that saved you?" Misao asked questioningly.  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"And."  
  
"His name was Kenshin," Kaoru stated.  
  
Misao looked at her in shock.  
  
"You don't mean that," Misao stopped short.  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"No way! How? Why?"  
  
"He said he came to apologize to me, but," Kaoru started.  
  
"But?"  
  
"I don't know if I can believe his word anymore," Kaoru finished.  
  
Misao nodded and said, "Do you want to believe his word?"  
  
Kaoru balled her hands into fists of frustration.  
  
"My heart wants to believe him, but my mind is telling me not to," Kaoru said as she burst into tears.  
  
Misao tried to comfort her friend.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Kaoru's sobs stopped for a minute and she nodded.  
  
"Then believe in him. The heart has a funny way of knowing what's right. Your mind is giving you facts, but your heart is giving you feelings. Trust your feelings. Even though right now the answer is unclear and your heart may be in turmoil you must believe in him," Misao answered, "and then maybe he'll be able to understand your feelings."  
  
Kaoru's eyes went wide with realization. The reason she couldn't seem to give up on him was because her heart was telling her to keep trying. The reason her heart could not rest and the answer seemed miles away was because she was unable to fully believe in him because of his reputation. Kaoru smiled and wiped her tears away.  
  
"You know Misao, for not ever having a boyfriend you're pretty good at this stuff," Kaoru stated.  
  
Misao giggled and said, "That's because I deal with what you're feeling everyday."  
  
Kaoru looked at her confused.  
  
"I love Aoshi, but he doesn't seem to even know I exist. My mind tells me just to give up and move on, but my heart says to keep trying because I love him. I believe that if I just believe in him, then one day maybe my feelings will reach him," Misao stated wisely.  
  
Kaoru just stared at her friend. She had never known Misao to be so deep and emotional. It was then that Kaoru remember the "plan". Kaoru smirked slightly. Misao looked at her slightly confused.  
  
"What?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru erased the smirk from her face.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Kaoru answered then she remembered something, "Come on. We have some presents to wrap and we only have 2 days before we return to Tokyo and we have a lot to do."  
  
"Okay let's get to work!" Misao said excitedly, but then the sound of grumbling stomachs broke the excitement. The two girls just giggled, "I guess we should eat first."  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru answered.  
  
The two got up to get some food.  
  
~:~:~:~:~December 24th~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Are you sure you got everything?" Gramps asked as the two girls put on their jackets.  
  
"Yes Gramps," Misao said as she placed a winter hat on her head.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay," Kaoru said.  
  
"It was no trouble at all," one of the women answered, "Take care of yourself."  
  
"Thank you," Kaoru said as she bowed.  
  
Misao and Kaoru said their finally goodbyes and left for the train station. The train ride seemed long. Kaoru and Misao wasted time by talking about their plans for New Years Day, playing cards, and watching the snowy scenery that quickly passed by outside of the window. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon when their train arrived back in Tokyo.  
  
"It feels good to be back," Misao said as she stepped off the train, luggage in hand.  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru added.  
  
The girls called a cab over and quickly piled in. The cab stopped at Kaoru's house first. When the car pulled to a stop in front of her house, Kaoru said goodbye to Misao, grabbed her things, and tipped the driver. She watched and waved till the car was out of sight. Once that was done she walked up to the front door and enter the house.  
  
"I'm home," Kaoru yelled out as she set her luggage down and took off her shoes.  
  
Megumi came from around the corner.  
  
"Welcome back. How was your trip?" Megumi asked as Kaoru walked up to her.  
  
"I had a good time," Kaoru said plainly.  
  
"Is that all?" Megumi asked.  
  
Kaoru thought about it for a minute. She probably shouldn't tell Megumi about the incident.  
  
"Yep," Kaoru replied as she carried her things to her room.  
  
"How's your arm doing?" Megumi asked as she followed Kaoru down the hall.  
  
"It's okay actually. It hurt a little bit at the beginning of my trip, but it hasn't bothered me since," Kaoru answered as she entered her room and set her things down, "I'm going to go out for a while."  
  
"Okay," Megumi said, "just don't be gone for too long."  
  
"Okay," Kaoru answered as she grabbed her light jacket without realizing it and put it on. She walked over to the door and once again put her shoes on, "I'm leaving."  
  
With that Kaoru left. She really didn't know the reason she was going outside. She walked down the street. It was snowing slightly; just enough for you to realize that it was the middle of winter and it was cold out. Kaoru made her way to the park. The park she was headed to had a special meaning to her. It was her favorite park, but it was also the park that her father had taken her to all the time when she had been littler. As she entered the park memories of the past flooded her mind. Memories of her father pushing her on the swing and feeding the birds that had made nests all around the park. Tears began to form in Kaoru's eyes. The wetness made the cold that much more definite. She quickly wiped the tears away with her arm as she smiled. They were such fond memories that she held very deeply in her heart. It was then that Kaoru noticed a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to see Kenshin turn down a different trail of the park.  
  
'Kenshin!' Kaoru's mind ran, 'what should I do? Should I go talk to him?'  
  
Kaoru then remembered what Misao had said.  
  
"Then believe in him. The heart has a funny way of knowing what's right. Your mind is giving you facts, but your heart is giving you feelings. Trust your feelings. Even though right now the answer is unclear and your heart may be in turmoil you must believe in him," Misao answered, "and then maybe he'll be able to understand your feelings."  
  
Before Kaoru could think any longer, her legs began to move. She ran with all her might as fast as she could.  
  
'I have to believe in him,' Kaoru thought to herself as she trued to chase after him.  
  
Finally, she saw him come into view.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled out as loud as she could.  
  
The red head stopped and turned around. Kaoru saw his eyes widen slightly at the sight of her. She stopped running as she finally reached him. She stood there panting for a minute, to catch her breath.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin said quietly.  
  
Once Kaoru caught her breath she spoke.  
  
"I forgive you," Kaoru said simply.  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked vaguely confused.  
  
"I forgive you about what you said," Kaoru said, "and I wanted to say thank you for saving me and Misao back in Kyoto."  
  
Kenshin just kind of stood there, still trying to take what she was saying in. He thought that she would completely hate him for what he did and he didn't blame her. What he had done to her was cruel. However, here she was standing in front of him saying that it was okay and that she forgave him. When the realization hit him he felt a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders. He walked up to her and pulled her to him.  
  
"I'm so happy," he said simply.  
  
Kaoru was confused at first. This definitely wasn't the normal Kenshin. Nevertheless, she relaxed against him and gently hugged him back.  
  
"I was afraid that I had hurt you so much that you would hate me," Kenshin admitted.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help, but giggle. Kenshin pulled away from her. As he did Kaoru felt the cold of winter seep through her thin jacket. Why had she grabbed the wrong one? She shivered against the cold. Kenshin noticed this and pulled her close to him. Kaoru blushed to some extent at the closeness and his gentle gesture.  
  
"Tomorrow is Christmas, how about you and me go out for dinner? Sound okay to you?" Kenshin asked as he began to walk forward.  
  
Kaoru nodded, but then thought of something.  
  
"How about tomorrow we start the plan?" Kaoru said with a grin across her face.  
  
Kenshin looked at her, confused at first, but then remembered what she was walking about and he smirk at the thought.  
  
"Okay, I'll get Aoshi," Kenshin stated.  
  
"And I'll get Misao," Kaoru said.  
  
"Okay, but right now lets get you home before you get sick," Kenshin said as he began to walk forward, Kaoru still hugged close to his body for heat.  
  
Along the way they planned the details of tomorrow's big plan.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Author's Note: Okay I'll give you guys one try to try and guess what the plan is. I'm sorry, but I don't know the names of the people that live at Misao's house. I only know Gramps. Anyhow, I'm really really sorry about the wait. I made the chapter a bit longer, even though there are a lot of flashbacks. Oh well, I have to go. It's 10 o'clock and I got school and work tomorrow. Hope everyone liked this chapter and again I'm sorry. School can be such a pain!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
Coolgurl 


	14. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. Although I wish I did.  
  
Note: Okay, I figured out the basic outline for the rest of the story, but I still have to write it. So, if it takes me a while to update it's either because of: I'm busy with school. I'm low on ideas to fill in the empty spaces. I'm sick, lazy, or my computer is broken (which seems to be happening a lot lately. :( ) Or:... I'm working on my website(s) which if any of you have visited my homepage you would see that I have 5, not including the 2 or 3 that I quit working on a while ago and gave up on.  
  
So, anyway, I tried my best to write this chapter as fast as I could so I really am trying. Anyway, thanks to all the people that reviewed. I got over 20 reviews for 1 chapter!! Yeah!!!! (clears throat) Okay, anyway, here's chapter 13!!!  
  
The Bet *Redone*  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Christmas Day  
  
As soon as Kaoru got home she gave Misao a call.  
  
"Moshi Moshi," the voice on the other line said.  
  
"Hey Misao," Kaoru spoke when she heard her friend's voice coming from the other side.  
  
"Oh, hey Kaoru. What's up?" Misao asked.  
  
"Nothing too much," Kaoru replied, "hey, do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?"  
  
There was a silence on the other end for a second, but Misao's voice broke through the silence.  
  
"Sure, that sounds like fun," Misao replied with her regular, cheerful voice.  
  
"Okay, meet me at the park at 5 o'clock tomorrow evening and make sure you dress nice," Kaoru said.  
  
"Okay, see you then," Misao said.  
  
"Okay, bye," Kaoru said before she hung up the phone.  
  
'That was almost too easy,' Kaoru thought to herself as she walked into her own room to pick out something to wear.  
  
The next morning went by quickly. Kaoru had gotten a call from Kenshin confirming that he had managed to get Aoshi to go. The two of them talked for quite awhile before Kaoru told him that she had to go start getting ready. At 3o'clock, she went and did her hair up in a simple ponytail. She managed to curl the ends of some of her hair that was in the ponytail. Once satisfied with her hair she quickly applied some simple make-up. She applied some blue eye shadow, a light blush, and a faded red like lipstick. When she went and changed into her dress. The dress was a navy-colored fitted glitter knit dress with criss-cross straps in back. The dress hugged her curves perfectly. At 4:30o'clock, just as she was putting on her black high heel shoes, Megumi's voice came down the hall. "Kaoru, Ken-san is here!"  
"Coming!" Kaoru yelled as she quickly double-checked her appearance and then exited the room.  
She walked into the hallway and Kenshin came into view. He was dressed in loose, black dress pants and a nice, burgundy dress shirt. When she walked in she saw his eyes widen slightly.  
"You look gorgeous," Kenshin simply stated. He couldn't find any more words to describe her. She looked like a goddess.  
Kaoru blushed slightly at the comment.  
"Thank you," Kaoru said, "you look great too."  
Suddenly there was a silence between them. Kaoru broke the silence by saying, "Hang on let me just get my coat."  
Kenshin only nodded. Kaoru disappeared for a moment. Megumi quickly poked her head in.  
"Make sure you have her back by midnight," Megumi stated quietly.  
"Megumi!" Kaoru complained as she reentered the room.  
Kaoru walked over to Kenshin side and Kenshin put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Don't worry I'll have her back before midnight," Kenshin replied with a smirk.  
Kaoru just looked at him slightly confused, but then turned back to Megumi.  
"I'm leaving," Kaoru stated.  
"Have fun," Megumi said before she disappeared out of sight.  
With that Kenshin led Kaoru outside. He held her close to him to give her some of his warmth since her dress and jacket were slightly thin. Kaoru blushed at the closeness at first, but soon the blush faded and she felt a feeling similar to contentment. She smelt the nice fragrance of his cologne. As they reached the park they split up. It was 5o'clock now. Kenshin released Kaoru.  
"I guess this is where we have to separate," Kenshin stated.  
"Yeah, see you in 5 or 10 minutes," Kaoru said as she turned and into the park.  
Kenshin watched Kaoru till she was out of sight and then started his search to find Aoshi.  
Kaoru walked until she saw Misao come into sight.  
"Hey Misao!" Kaoru yelled across the empty park.  
Misao turned at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Kaoru coming toward her. Once Kaoru reached her they embraced into a quick, friendly hug. When they pulled away Kaoru got a good look at what Misao was wearing. She was wearing a 2-tone dress. The first layer of the dress was fuchsia and the top layer, which you saw the most of, was blue. She wore white and clear high-heel shoes. Her hair was up and looked like she had had it professionally done.  
'He's should definitely like this,' Kaoru thought to herself.  
"You look great Misao," Kaoru stated with a smile.  
"Thanks, so do you," Misao said, "are you sure that I don't look weird?"  
"You look beautiful, trust me," Kaoru stated with a wink.  
Misao looked at her slightly confused.  
"Kaoru!" a voice yelled.  
Both girls turned to see Kenshin walking toward them with Aoshi walking right behind him. Kaoru saw Misao blush slightly.  
"Kaoru, what are they doing here?" Misao whispered to her friend.  
"Well, Kenshin called me right after I talked to you to see if I wanted to go out to dinner tonight. I told him I was going out with you so he insisted on bring a friend so we could a sort of double date type thing," Kaoru quietly said to her, trying to hide the fact that it was a complete lie.  
  
"Hey Kaoru," Kenshin said as he walked up next to her.  
Kaoru looked at Aoshi and introduced herself and Misao.  
"Hi, I'm Kaoru and this is my friend Misao. Sorry to invite on such short notice," Kaoru said cheerfully.  
"It's okay," Aoshi said in a monotone voice as he looked over at Misao.  
Misao felt his eyes on her and quickly blushed. She bowed and said, "Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too," Aoshi stated, he was dressed the same as Kenshin except he wore a navy blue dress shirt.  
"Okay, where to?" Kenshin asked.  
No one answered until Kaoru came up with an idea.  
"Let's go to that new restaurant. I think the name was La Royals," Kaoru stated.  
"Okay," Misao said.  
Aoshi just nodded and with that they walked out of the park and headed toward the restaurant. It was a fancy dining place. It even had a dance floor and an orchestra playing slow music in the background. They walked up to the front podium.  
"How many in your party?" the man behind the podium asked.  
"Four and nonsmoking section please," Kenshin stated formally.  
"Right this way please," the man stated as he grabbed four menus and then turned to his left and began to walk. The group followed. When they reached the table Kenshin pulled out Kaoru's chair.  
"Thank you," Kaoru stated as she gently sat down and Kenshin pushed her in.  
Misao just stood there, a little uncomfortable, but soon the chair in front of her was pulled out. Misao looked at who pulled it out and was surprised to see Aoshi standing there. Misao blushed dark red.  
"Thank you," Misao said as she took her seat and Aoshi pushed her in.  
At the same time Kenshin and Kaoru were smirking to each other. Kaoru sat with Kenshin on her left side, Misao to her right, and Aoshi was across the table from her. They all picked up their menus and began to chose what they wanted to eat. Not long after they chose a waiter came up to their table and took their orders.  
"So Misao what are your hobbies?" Kenshin asked, trying to get a conversation started between Misao and Aoshi. Kaoru and he had talked about the two earlier and found that they had a lot in common.  
"Well, I like sword fighting and gymnastics," Misao answered, becoming slightly more comfortable.  
"I see, so we're all sword fighting people," Kenshin stated.  
"Guess so," Kaoru stated.  
"By the way, Himura-san, why do you have such a weird reputation anyway?" Misao asked, "I've been wondering for a while."  
"I guess the girls just can't resist me," Kenshin stated sarcastically.  
Misao and Kaoru giggled and a small smile appeared across Aoshi's face.  
'That's the first time I've ever seen Aoshi even close to smiling. It looks like this is going good,' Kenshin thought to himself.  
"So Aoshi-san what do you like doing in your free time?" Misao asked curiously, completely forgetting her nervousness from before.  
"I like to sword fight," Aoshi stated simply.  
"Really, we should fight sometime," Misao stated.  
"Maybe, I wouldn't want to beat you too bad," Aoshi said slightly sarcastically.  
"Hey, I may be a girl, but I'm not that weak," Misao stated proudly.  
Aoshi smiled and Misao laughed in return. From then on the two conversed about many things. Kenshin and Kaoru stayed quiet until they were done eating.  
"Kaoru would you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me?" Kenshin asked as he stood up and held out his hand to Kaoru.  
"Okay," Kaoru answered and with that she placed her hand in his and stood up.  
Kenshin led her out onto the dance floor. There were currently 3 other couples on the dance floor as well. Kenshin pulled Kaoru close to him and they began to slow dance.  
"I think it's working. What do you think?" Kenshin asked.  
Kaoru smiled and said, "Yeah me too." ~:~:~Aoshi & Misao~:~:~  
"That tasted really good," Misao stated happily.  
"Yeah," Aoshi replied.  
A silence befell them for a while. Misao was just about to ask how Aoshi and Kenshin had become friends when Aoshi's voice through her ears.  
"Do you want to dance?" Aoshi asked in a monotone voice.  
Misao looked at him with a bit of shock. Suddenly his words sunk in and she blushed.  
"Okay," Misao said simply.  
Aoshi stood up and held out his hand to her. Slowly she placed her hand in his and then stood up. Aoshi led them out onto the dance floor. They stood there for a moment before Aoshi took a step close to Misao. Misao lifted her arms and placed her hand on his shoulders. Aoshi placed his hands on her sides and slowly they began to dance. Slowly they came closer together until Aoshi was hugging Misao to him. Both of them were slightly blushing. Misao was blushing the most. ~:~:~Kenshin & Kaoru~:~:~  
Kenshin and Kaoru watched as Misao and Aoshi came onto the dance floor and slowly began to dance.  
"I think our plan worked. What do you think?" Kaoru said.  
"I think so," Kenshin stated as he looked into Kaoru's eyes and smiled, "Come on lets go."  
"Okay," Kaoru said.  
Kenshin led Kaoru off the dance floor. Before they left Kenshin left some money on the table to cover for their half of the bill. Then they left the restaurant. They walked down the street, Kenshin holding Kaoru close again to give her a little extra warmth.  
"You're not too cold are you?" Kenshin asked with concern in his voice.  
"No, I'm fine," Kaoru stated.  
They kept walking until they reached the middle of the park. A light snowfall barely began to descend and the only thing that lit the park up was the faint moonlight.  
"I had a great time," Kaoru stated.  
"I'm glad," Kenshin said as he let go of her and reached into his pocket. Then he turned to face her, "here."  
Kenshin handed Kaoru a small neatly wrapped box. Kaoru took the box gently from his hands.  
"Kenshin what's this?" Kaoru asked slightly confused.  
"Merry Christmas," Kenshin stated simply, "open it."  
Kaoru obeyed and unwrapped the small gift. Once the wrapping paper was gone she held a small black box. She opened the box and gasped in shock.  
"Oh my god," Kaoru whispered.  
Inside the box lay a sterling silver necklace with a medium sized diamond in the middle. Kaoru looked from the gift up to Kenshin.  
"You really shouldn't have," Kaoru stated.  
"But I did," Kenshin said as she softly took the box from Kaoru and pulled the necklace out of it.  
Kaoru held her ponytail to the side and bent her head down. Kenshin stepped slightly closer and clasped the necklace around Kaoru's neck. When he finished he stepped back slightly and Kaoru returned to stand straight up. She released her hair from her grip.  
"Beautiful," Kenshin stated simply.  
Kaoru blushed and looked down at the diamond hanging around her neck.  
"I feel bad now. I didn't get you anything," Kaoru stated as she continued to look at her new gift.  
"Don't worry this will make up for it," Kenshin stated.  
Kaoru looked up at him slightly confused, but before she say anything Kenshin pulled her right up against him and placed his lips gently over hers. Kaoru was in pure shock and embarrassment at first, but slowly she leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Kenshin placed one arm around her waist and the other one around her shoulders, basically crushing her to him. Kaoru lifted her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. Finally, they pulled away from each other. Kaoru was very flustered and surprisingly Kenshin was slightly flustered as well. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and smiled.  
"That was not getting an actual present," he said with a smirk.  
Kaoru couldn't help, but giggle slightly. Kenshin placed his arm around her shoulders again and pulled her to his side.  
"Come on lets get you home. It's 11:30. I wouldn't want to make Megumi mad by not having you home by midnight," Kenshin said sarcastically.  
Kaoru just smiled and the two walked out of the park. ~:~:~Misao & Aoshi~:~:~  
Once Misao and Aoshi finished dancing they returned to the table to find that Kenshin and Kaoru had left.  
'Kaoru!' Misao mentally yelled.  
"Shall we go?" Aoshi asked.  
"Sure," Misao answered.  
They paid their half of the bill and then left the restaurant. Once they got outside neither really knew what to do.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Misao stated as she turned and started to head home.  
"Where do you live?" Aoshi asked.  
Misao stopped walking and replied, "About 3 miles from here. It's not that far."  
"I'll walk you there. It's too far for you to go alone at this time of the night," Aoshi stated as he walked up along side of her.  
"It's really no big deal," Misao said, but Aoshi said nothing. Misao just smiled slightly and quietly replied, "Thank you."  
It took them about an hour before they finally reached Misao's house. The two stopped right in front of the door.  
"Sorry for the trouble," Misao stated.  
"It was no trouble at all," Aoshi replied.  
"We should hang out more. We have a lot in common," Misao said with a smile.  
"Yeah we should," Aoshi said.  
"Well, thank you for walking me home and I'll see you soon hopefully," Misao said as she gave a small bow.  
"Okay," Aoshi said.  
Misao was about to turn and go inside when Aoshi gently grabbed her arm and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Sayonara," Aoshi said quietly as he let go of her arm. He turned and walked away.  
Misao just stood there in complete shock. It didn't occur to her what had just happened until Aoshi was completely out of sight. She blushed so deeply that she looked like a tomato. She placed her hand right over her cheek where he had kissed her.  
'I'm never going to wash this cheek again,' Misao thought to herself as she silently turned and entered her house. ~:~:~Kenshin & Kaoru~:~:~  
Kenshin and Kaoru reached Kaoru's house in about 15 minutes. Kenshin walked her right up to the door before he released her from his grip.  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening and the present," Kaoru stated with a slight blush across her cheeks as she remembered the other present. She was still slightly shocked. After all, it had been her first real kiss.  
"Your welcome," Kenshin stated.  
"Well, I'll see you later then," Kaoru stated.  
Kenshin leaned forward and gave her gentle goodnight kiss on the lips.  
"Sayonara," Kenshin said calmly which he had pulled away from her.  
"Sayonara," Kaoru replied back.  
With that Kenshin turned and walked away and Kaoru entered her house.  
~:~Kenshin POV~:~  
'What was that feeling when I kissed her? I felt accepted and warm,' Kenshin thought to himself as he walked home, 'could it be that I've actually fallen for her? Do I love Kaoru?'  
Kenshin thought to himself for a while.  
'Yes, I do love her. This feeling is different from when I was going out with other girls. It's deeper. I really do love her, but there is one problem. I have to tell her about the bet. She's already forgiven me many times before and I'm sure that I don't have any chances left. How do I tell her that I really love her? How do I tell her about the bet without completely losing her?'  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ Author's Note: YEAH!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 13 IS DONE!!!!!!!! I even got it done earlier than usual. I know Aoshi seemed a little OOC, but in order for their relationship in here I had to make a little social otherwise I would have to spend forever just trying to get him to open up to Misao. Anyway, tomorrow is Halloween so HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Or happy all hallows eve or whatever you want to call it. Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews. Right now I plan to have only 4 more chapters, but a lot is going to happen in that time so keep checking to see if I updated. I'll try and write the next chapter by the end of next week, but it depends on how busy I am and if I'm able to get to a computer. Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!!!! P.S. Please forgive the spelling and grammar errors. I was trying to type this really fast and get it out as soon as possible. I think there many be 1 or 2 so sorry if there are any! P.S.S. To see the dress go to: Kaoru's dress: www.promdressesdirect.com and it's the only one under the $69 section. Misao's dress: www.bestpromdresses.com and go to shop and it's the 1st dress in the 4th row.  
  
Coolgurl 


	15. The Transfer Student

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin, unfortunately.  
  
Note: I AM EXTREMELLY SORRY about not updating sooner, but my life has been really hectic! Anyway, I'm not going to babble on. Here's CHAPTER 14!!!!  
  
MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  
  
Review of last chapter:  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening and the present," Kaoru stated with a slight blush across her cheeks as she remembered the other present. She was still slightly shocked. After all, it had been her first real kiss.  
  
"Your welcome," Kenshin stated.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then," Kaoru stated.  
  
Kenshin leaned forward and gave her gentle goodnight kiss on the lips.  
  
"Sayonara," Kenshin said calmly which he had pulled away from her.  
  
"Sayonara," Kaoru replied back.  
  
With that Kenshin turned and walked away and Kaoru entered her house.  
  
~:~Kenshin POV~:~  
  
'What was that feeling when I kissed her? I felt accepted and warm,' Kenshin thought to himself as he walked home, 'could it be that I've actually fallen for her? Do I love Kaoru?'  
  
Kenshin thought to himself for a while.  
  
'Yes, I do love her. This feeling is different from when I was going out with other girls. It's deeper. I really do love her, but there is one problem. I have to tell her about the bet. She's already forgiven me many times before and I'm sure that I don't have any chances left. How do I tell her that I really love her? How do I tell her about the bet without completely losing her?'  
  
The Bet *ReDone*  
  
Chapter 14 The Transfer Student  
  
Kaoru tossed and turned in her sleep. No matter which way she laid, she couldn't seem to get comfortable. Her mind was off in another world, replaying the events that had occurred earlier that evening. Originally the whole dinner thing had been a way to get Misao and Aoshi together and also to let her spend some time with Kenshin. She never expected any of the other events that had arisen. Kaoru turned for the 24th time that night. She looked at her alarm clock and moaned as she saw that it was already 3:30 in the morning. She brought her hands together and placed them over her chest as she curled into a ball.  
  
'I have no idea what to do now. At first I thought he was only doing this for show, but now,' Kaoru's thought before her mind began to wander off and revisit her memories of the evening.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
They walked down the street, Kenshin holding Kaoru close again to give her a little extra warmth.  
  
"You're not too cold are you?" Kenshin asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Kaoru stated.  
  
They kept walking until they reached the middle of the park. A light snowfall barely began to descend and the only thing that lit the park up was the faint moonlight.  
  
"I had a great time," Kaoru stated.  
  
"I'm glad," Kenshin said as he let go of her and reached into his pocket. Then he turned to face her, "here."  
  
Kenshin handed Kaoru a small neatly wrapped box. Kaoru took the box gently from his hands.  
  
"Kenshin what's this?" Kaoru asked slightly confused.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Kenshin stated simply, "open it."  
  
Kaoru obeyed and unwrapped the small gift. Once the wrapping paper was gone she held a small black box. She opened the box and gasped in shock.  
  
"Oh my god," Kaoru whispered.  
  
Inside the box lay a sterling silver necklace with a medium sized diamond in the middle. Kaoru looked from the gift up to Kenshin.  
  
"You really shouldn't have," Kaoru stated.  
  
"But I did," Kenshin said as she softly took the box from Kaoru and pulled the necklace out of it.  
  
Kaoru held her ponytail to the side and bent her head down. Kenshin stepped slightly closer and clasped the necklace around Kaoru's neck. When he finished he stepped back slightly and Kaoru returned to stand straight up. She released her hair from her grip.  
  
"Beautiful," Kenshin stated simply.  
  
Kaoru blushed and looked down at the diamond hanging around her neck.  
  
"I feel bad now. I didn't get you anything," Kaoru stated as she continued to look at her new gift.  
  
"Don't worry this will make up for it," Kenshin stated.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him slightly confused, but before she say anything Kenshin pulled her right up against him and placed his lips gently over hers. Kaoru was in pure shock and embarrassment at first, but slowly she leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Kenshin placed one arm around her waist and the other one around her shoulders, basically crushing her to him. Kaoru lifted her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. Finally, they pulled away from each other. Kaoru was very flustered and surprisingly Kenshin was slightly flustered as well. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and smiled.  
  
"That was not getting an actual present," he said with a smirk.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help, but giggle slightly. Kenshin placed his arm around her shoulders again and pulled her to his side.  
  
:: End of Flashback::  
  
Kaoru blushed as the memory of the kiss came back. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep. Slowly she drifted into a light sleep.  
  
The next morning Kaoru woke quite late since she hadn't fallen asleep until around 4 in the morning. It was a good thing that she didn't have school today because otherwise she would have been extremely late. She slowly rose out of bed and let out a big yawn as she exited her room. She slowly made her way to the kitchen. Once she had reached her destination, she was surprised to see Megumi sitting at the kitchen table. Megumi looked up and gave Kaoru a cocky smile.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head. Or should I say good afternoon since it's already 1 in the afternoon."  
  
Kaoru looked at her in shock and stated, "It's already 1 o'clock!"  
  
"Yep," Megumi answered simply, "Oh and by the way, Misao called about an hour ago. She seemed to be quite eager to talk to you."  
  
~:~FLASHBACK~:~  
  
**Ring.Ring**  
  
**Click**  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Megumi speaking."  
  
"Hey, is Kaoru there? I really need to speak with her," the voice on the other side of the phone said franticly.  
  
"Oh Misao-chan. Nope, I'm afraid she's actually still asleep right now," Megumi stated calmly.  
  
"Wake her up!" Misao practically screamed over the phone, "She still has to explain herself for last night!"  
  
Megumi became slightly curious.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Megumi asked curiously.  
  
There was a dead silence on the other end. Two minutes later, Misao spoke up.  
  
"Okay, well have Kaoru call me when she wakes up. Thanks! Bye!" Misao said quickly before hanging up the phone.  
  
Megumi pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it slightly annoyed before she hung the phone back up.  
  
~:~END OF FLASHBACK~:~  
  
"So what did you do last night anyway?" Megumi asked Kaoru curiously.  
  
"It's nothing really," Kaoru stated with a look of dread across her face, since she knew the reason why Misao was so eager to talk to her.  
  
Megumi slowly made her way over to Kaoru and gave her a sinister look as she said, "Oh really. Why don't you elaborate on that."  
  
Kaoru backed up slightly since the look on Megumi's face right now was not a very pleasant one. It was more of one of those looks that says you better tell me right now or be warned.  
  
Kaoru quickly reacted, "Well, I better go call Misao back before she throws a fit."  
  
Kaoru then quickly raced out of the room, in attempts to get away from Megumi. It happened so fast that Megumi didn't even realize what had happened until Kaoru had picked up the phone, in the other room, and had dialed Misao's phone number.  
  
*Ring. Ring*  
  
*Click*  
  
"Moshi, Moshi. Misao speaking."  
  
"Ohayo Misao-chan," Kaoru stated.  
  
"Kaoru!" Misao said slightly angry.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How could you do that to me! I felt like such an idiot. And don't tell me that it was a coincidence because I know it wasn't!" Misao yelled over the phone.  
  
Kaoru had pulled the phone away from her ear because Misao had been so loud, but as soon as Misao was done she gently placed it against her ear again.  
  
"Okay, I admit that it was a coincidence. However, I know that you liked it none the less, right?" Kaoru said.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line, so Kaoru knew she had been right.  
  
"Okay," Misao started, "I did like it, but don't you ever dare surprise me like that again, got it?"  
  
"Okay, I got it," Kaoru stated with a smile across her face.  
  
"So do you want to get together today?" Misao asked.  
  
"I would like that, but unfortunately I have to work from now until we go back to school. Sorry," Kaoru stated sadly.  
  
"That's okay. Work hard and I'll see you back at school on January 15," Misao stated.  
  
"Okay, see you then," Kaoru said, "Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
*Click*  
  
Kaoru hung up the phone. She felt bad because technically she had lied to Misao. She had one day off before they went back to school, but she had wanted to spend that day doing something with Kenshin. It was then that she realized that she was late for work.  
  
"Oh no! I was suppose to be at work a half an hour ago!" Kaoru screamed as she raced into her room to get ready.  
  
So began Kaoru's long weeks of work. She worked at a restaurant so she made decent money with her tips. It helped to pay for their bills that had been piling up recently. Finally, January 14th came around. It was the only day off that Kaoru had off until she went back to school, which was in one day.  
  
The day started pretty normally. Kaoru had gotten out of bed relatively early. She had taken a quick shower and eaten breakfast. Then at noon she decided to practice in the dojo a little. She had gotten rusty lately due to her lack of time to practice. So she went to her room and changed into her training clothes and then walked over to the dojo. Upon entering the dojo she grabbed one of the wooden swords that were in the corner of the room. She swung the sword around to get a feel for it again. As the atmosphere became familiar to Kaoru again, she relaxed and prepared to begin. Quickly she did the basic warm-ups. Slowly she moved onto more complicated maneuvers. About an hour later Kaoru had reached the final lesson that her father had taught her before he had pasted away. By this time she had gotten quite hot. Sweat was beginning to drip down her face. Of course she had been practicing nonstop for over an hour. She slowly got into position and closed her eyes as she recalled the time her father had taught her this technique. Quickly her eyes snapped open and she thrust forward, performing the series of attacks and defensive position against her imaginary enemy. As she brought down the final strike to her enemy she was brought back to reality by the small sound of someone clapping. She stood straight up, wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve, and then turned around to find the source of the noise. She was surprised to see Kenshin standing in the dojo doorway clapping.  
  
"Kenshin! What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin slowly enter the dojo.  
  
"I came to see you," Kenshin stated as he ceased clapping, "that was a very good performance."  
  
"How long have you been there?" Kaoru asked and she walked over the wall to grab one the towels she had left in the dojo for after practice.  
  
"I came about the time that you started that last move. I stayed quiet since it looked like you were pretty focused," Kenshin stated as Kaoru put the towel down after wiping her face with it.  
  
"Oh, but how'd you get in?" Kaoru asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"Megumi let me in and told me that you were out here in the dojo," Kenshin said simply.  
  
"Oh," Kaoru started.  
  
"Do you want me to teach you a couple of things like I promised after I beat you last time?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru looked at him slightly confused, but as she remembered that day she understood what he was talking about.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked as she looked in straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yes," Kenshin said as he gently took the wooden sword from her, "now watch me and then I'll have you repeat it."  
  
"Okay," Kaoru said.  
  
So for the next two hours Kenshin taught Kaoru a few offensive and defensive moves. She picked them up pretty quick so Kenshin even had time to let her in on a little secret about how to improve her agility. By the time they were done it was already almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon. They put away the wooden swords they had used and walked out of the dojo.  
  
"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Kenshin asked Kaoru as they walked back to Kaoru's house, which was only 20 feet away.  
  
"That would be great," Kaoru started, but then quickly finished, "but I have lots of school work I have to finish and I really need to bathe again."  
  
"Okay, well maybe another time then," Kenshin said as he covered up the small sadness in his voice.  
  
Kaoru walked him up to the gateway and then they stopped. Kenshin turned to face her.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye for now," Kenshin said.  
  
"Yep, see you tomorrow Kenshin," Kaoru said as she turned to walk back up to her house, but Kenshin grabbed her arm.  
  
Kenshin turned her back to face him again and pulled her close to him. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Once Kaoru realized what was happening, she relaxed and leaned into the kiss as well. Kaoru raised her arms and placed them around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly they pulled their lips away from each other, but they didn't move from the position they were in.  
  
"Kaoru I have something I need to tell you," Kenshin said slightly nervous.  
  
Kaoru looked up into his eyes and asked, "What would that be?"  
  
Kenshin looked back into her eyes and attempted to get the words out, "Kaoru, I. the truth is that I.lo."  
  
"Oh Kaoru's kissing a guy! Wait till I tell Megumi!" a voice shouted before Kenshin got the chance to finish.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru quickly pulled away from each other and turned to find Kaoru's little brother, Yahiko, standing there with a smirk on his face. Yahiko laughed and then attempted to race to the protection of the house. Kaoru lost it then.  
  
"Get back here you little creep!" Kaoru yelled as she chased her brother around the yard until she had managed to hit him in the head with a tree branch that she had found on the ground. As soon as Yahiko was on the ground, Kaoru dropped that branch and returned to Kenshin.  
  
"Sorry about that. What was it that you were saying?" Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
"Never mind, it was nothing," Kenshin said with a small blush on his face, "I'll see you tomorrow Kaoru."  
  
With that Kenshin gave her a small kiss on the cheek, turned, and then left. Kaoru just stood there slightly confused. Then she turned to go into the house when she saw Yahiko getting up. It was then that she remembered that it was Yahiko who had interrupted them and had stopped Kenshin was telling her that one thing. Her temper flared again and Yahiko saw it. His face turned pale and he quickly got up and tried to run away.  
  
"Yahiko, I've got a bone to pick with you so get your butt back here!" Kaoru yelled as she chased her brother around the yard.  
  
Finally, after two hours, things settled down. Kaoru took another shower to clean off the sweat that come with training most of the day. Then she ate dinner, did the schoolwork she had to do, and then went to bed. The next day came quickly and Kaoru found herself, once again, rushing to get ready. It was a normal day filled with schoolwork. She finally got to talk to Misao and Tae so they spent the whole lunch hour telling each other about their vacations. Kaoru and Misao told Tae about Christmas, but they left out a lot of details. Quickly the day was over. However, the next day would prove to be much more interesting. It started out like any normal school day until first hour.  
  
"Class we have a new transfer student," Seijuurou-sensei announced to the students as a short boy walked into with short brown hair walked into the room.  
  
The boy stood in front of the class. He wore loose blue jeans with a sky blue t-shirt and a jean jacket on top of that.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Soujiro Seta," the boy stated, "I'm a transfer student from Kyoto."  
  
The class began to whisper amongst themselves.  
  
"Quiet!" Seijuurou-sensei yelled to the class, "Kamiya-san I will excuse both of you from today's lesson so that you may give Seta-san a tour of the school."  
  
"Yes, sensei," Kaoru said as she gathered her things and stood up. She walked up to Seijuurou-sensei's desk and he filled a pass out for them. Then her and Soujiro left the room.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kaoru Kamiya," Kaoru said.  
  
"I'm Soujiro Seta. It's nice meeting you," Soujiro stated with a smile.  
  
"Same here. If you don't mind could we stop by my locker so I can drop my books off?" Kaoru asked the boy.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Soujiro answered.  
  
So they walked to Kaoru's locker and she put her books inside and then shut the door to her locker. She then turned to Soujiro.  
  
"So where do you want to start?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"It's doesn't matter to me," Soujiro stated.  
  
"Why don't we start at the office and make our way around from there," Kaoru suggested.  
  
"Okay," Soujiro answered.  
  
As Kaoru showed him around the school they began to converse.  
  
"So what brought you to Tokyo?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"My dad got transferred here for work, so I moved here with him," Soujiro answered.  
  
"Oh, I see," Kaoru stated, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"No, I'm an only child. What about you? What's your family like?" Soujiro asked as they made their way past the gym.  
  
"My mother and father died when I was young, but I have a little brother. His name is Yahiko," Kaoru answered.  
  
"So you live on your own with your brother?" Soujiro asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Kaoru looked at him and laughed slightly, "Oh no. I have a roommate as well. She's studying to be a doctor so she's able to take partial care of us."  
  
"Oh, that's good," Soujiro stated.  
  
They had just finished the tour when the bell rang, dismissing the first hour. Kaoru turned to Soujiro.  
  
"Well, that's it for the tour. It was nice talking with you. We should do it again sometime," Kaoru said.  
  
"Okay, thanks for giving me the tour," Soujiro said.  
  
"No problem. See you later," Kaoru said before she turned and started toward her locker.  
  
"Bye," Soujiro stated before he too turned and headed toward his locker.  
  
The rest of the morning passed by slowly. Kaoru was happy when it was finally lunchtime. She got her lunch and then met her friends at their normal spot.  
  
"So what's that new guy like?" Tae asked Kaoru.  
  
"He's nice," Kaoru answered simply.  
  
Kaoru took a bite of her sandwich and then looked up at her friends, wondering why there was a sudden silence between them. Kaoru swallowed the bite she had taken and was about to ask what was wrong when a voice from behind her startled her.  
  
"Kamiya-san is it alright if I sit here with you girls," the voice said.  
  
Kaoru turned around and was surprised to see Soujiro standing behind her.  
  
"Sure," Kaoru stated simply and Soujiro took a seat right next to her.  
  
It only took Misao and Tae ten seconds before they began to ask Soujiro a load of questions. In fact they spent the whole lunch hour talking to him. As Kaoru was about to get up to throw her trash away, Soujiro stopped her.  
  
"Let me take it for you Kamiya-san," he stated.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't have to," Kaoru said slightly shocked at his preposition.  
  
"Sure, think of it as my way to repay you for your excellent tour," Soujiro said with a smile as he took Kaoru's trash from her and walked to the garbage can.  
  
~:~ Elsewhere ~:~  
  
"Look's like you got a bit of competition," Sano stated sarcastically.  
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi were sitting at their usual table. Kenshin had been a little nervous about the new transfer kid. Ever since the "tour" Kenshin had been a little skeptical about the relationship between Kaoru and Soujiro. It wasn't that Kenshin didn't trust Kaoru. It was more on the lines that Kenshin wasn't sure exactly how deep Kaoru's and his relationship looked in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah right," Kenshin answered back.  
  
However, it was then that he saw Soujiro take Kaoru's trash for her. Maybe there was a bit of competition after all.  
  
"It doesn't really matter though. In a week, he can have her anyway. Since by that time you're supposed to have dumped her right? Or are you going to chicken out?" Sano joked.  
  
Kenshin thought about it. That posed another problem. The bet. He had yet to tell Kaoru about it. It had crossed his mind earlier that maybe he wouldn't have to tell her. He wouldn't mind paying the $100 he would owe Sano. The problem came when Sano would open his big mouth and basically tell the whole school how he had won the bet. Either way Kenshin looked at it, he would have to tell Kaoru sooner rather than later if he had any hope of keeping her with him. The bell pulled Kenshin out of his thoughts. He watched as Soujiro left with the three girls. He even held the door for them. It was then that Kenshin realized that Soujiro could cause a problem. The rest of the afternoon went by normally. Soon school was over and the students left the building. Kenshin caught Kaoru on her way down the school steps.  
  
"Hey Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
Kaoru stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"Hey," Kaoru responded, "what's up?"  
  
"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin, but the girls and me and going to find dresses," Kaoru answered sadly.  
  
"That's okay maybe tomorrow," Kenshin said.  
  
"Okay, maybe," Kaoru said, "bye."  
  
Kenshin gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Then Kaoru turned and walked toward Tae and Misao who were standing at the bottom of the stairs. As they started walking away Kenshin watched as Soujiro walked up to the girls. They talked for a minute and then all four of them walked away together. Kenshin became curious as to what was going on so he followed them. He remain a ways behind them in order not to be caught. He watched as all four of them entered a dress store and the girls tried on dresses. Finally after an hour of dress shopping, the girls all had dresses. They split into two groups. Tae and Misao went in one direction and Kaoru and Soujiro went in another direction. Kenshin quietly followed Kaoru and Soujiro until they stopped in front of Kaoru's house. Kenshin got closer, but not enough so he could hear what they were saying. The two of them talked for a bit and then something happened that Kenshin had not expected. Soujiro leaned up and gave Kaoru a quick kiss. Kenshin stood there in complete shock as he noticed that Kaoru had not tried to pull away. Soujiro said good-bye and then walked away. Kaoru waved good-bye to him and then turned and walked into her house. Kenshin wasn't sure what to think anymore. He had just watched his girlfriend kiss another guy that she had just met.  
  
'So is that how it is,' Kenshin thought to himself, 'well then let the game continue.'  
  
For the next couple of days Kenshin and Kaoru never talked. Kaoru had noticed that Kenshin had been avoiding her. Of course she wasn't sure that she blamed him. After all, Soujiro had been becoming kind of close to her. They had become good friends, but the night that they had gotten dress Soujiro surprised her. He had confessed to her and had even kissed her. She had explained to him that she already had a boyfriend. He had smiled and said something like "looks like someone beat me to you." Kaoru was slightly happy about the confession since had been her first one since Kenshin hadn't done it yet. Although she hoped that he would soon. Soujiro had been understanding and said he would try to keep his distantness so that he wouldn't impose. Kaoru had thanked him. However, ever since that day it seemed as though Kenshin and her's relationship was weakening. The dance was tomorrow so she would find out the reason then.  
  
Little did she know that she would find out more tomorrow than she would ever want to know.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, I know the ending was a little quick and weird, but I couldn't find a good way to finish it and I had been typing for almost 5 hours! I'm EXTREMELY sorry about the delay, but I've been extremely busy with the holidays and illness and school. This is a long chapter to try and make up for the lack of update. I probably will have to update this later in the month because my birthday is January 8 and then I have midterms January 14, 15, & 16. So I'll be extremely busy studying since my midterms are 20% or more of my overall GPA. So, I hope this update will last a bit and sorry for grammar errors!!! I know Soujiro may be OOC quite a bit and the confession thing came really fast, but oh well. Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!  
  
Translations:  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Moshi, Moshi: Hello (when they answer the phone)  
  
Sayonara: Good-bye  
  
Ohayo: Hello  
  
Sensei: teacher  
  
Coolgurl 


	16. The Dance

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin  
  


* * *

  
Note: I am EXTREMEMLY SORRY!!!! I never meant to not update for almost 2 months. My life has been hectic with stuff for school. Anyway, enough for my excuses.  
  
Review of last chapter:  
  
For the next couple of days Kenshin and Kaoru never talked. Kaoru had noticed that Kenshin had been avoiding her. Of course she wasn't sure that she blamed him. After all, Soujiro had been becoming kind of close to her. They had become good friends, but the night that they had gotten dress Soujiro surprised her. He had confessed to her and had even kissed her. She had explained to him that she already had a boyfriend. He had smiled and said something like "looks like someone beat me to you." Kaoru was slightly happy about the confession since had been her first one since Kenshin hadn't done it yet. Although she hoped that he would soon. Soujiro had been understanding and said he would try to keep his distantness so that he wouldn't impose. Kaoru had thanked him. However, ever since that day it seemed as though Kenshin and her's relationship was weakening. The dance was tomorrow so she would find out the reason then.  
  
Little did she know that she would find out more tomorrow than she would ever want to know.  
  
The Bet *ReDone* Chapter 15 The Dance  
  
The day had finally arrived. The night of the big dance had finally arrived. Kaoru drowsily rose out of bed. Her hair was disarrayed and her eyes slightly red from lack of sleep. For some reason she had been unable to sleep comfortably during the night. She wasn't sure if it was nerves or if she was scared. After all, this would be her first time to a dance with a boy and Kenshin had been acting distant of her since Soujiro had become her friend. Kaoru lifted her hands to her eyes and tried to rub the tiredness from them.  
  
"I wish I could have gotten more sleep," Kaoru said to herself as she looked at her clock, "It's already 10:30."  
  
She let out a big yawn and then left her room. She slowly trudged down the hallway and into the brightly lit kitchen. She used her arm to shield her eyes from the blinding light. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she pulled her arm away from her face, and a voice rang in Kaoru's ears.  
  
"Morning Kaoru. How'd you sleep last night?" Megumi asked as she placed Kaoru's breakfast on the table.  
  
"Horribly," Kaoru answered sullenly as she sat down at the table in front of her plate.  
  
"Really, are we feeling a bit of anxiety?" Megumi asked sarcastically as she sat down at the table across from Kaoru.  
  
"I don't know," Kaoru answered as she picked up her fork and began eating her scrambled eggs.  
  
Megumi just watched her silently for a minute and then picked up the newspaper that had been sitting on the table and began reading it. Two minutes later Yahiko trudged into the room.  
  
"Ohayo Yahiko-chan," Megumi stated without taking her eyes off of her newspaper.  
  
"Ohayo," Yahiko answered groggily.  
  
He took a seat at the table diagonal from Kaoru as he let out a big, loud yawn.  
  
"Could you try to be less loud when you yawn?" Kaoru asked as she placed her fork down on the table and looked up to meet her brother's eyes.  
  
Kaoru was awake by now and the lack of sleep had caused her to easily get irritated. Yahiko snapped awake at Kaoru's comment.  
  
"What do you know ugly? I bet your yawns are louder than mine!" Yahiko exclaimed as he stood up.  
  
"Yeah right. Only you could yawn loud enough to wake everyone in the neighborhood!" Kaoru yelled back as she stood up.  
  
They locked eyes and growled at each other. Soon the only thing they were looking at was a newspaper.  
  
"You two really need to quit doing that. It's thoroughly annoying," Megumi said before she pulled the paper back to her.  
  
Before anyone had the chance to comment again, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Megumi exclaimed.  
  
She walked into the hallway had picked the phone up.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi. Megumi speaking," Megumi spoke into the phone.  
  
"Is Kaoru there?" the person on the other side asked plainly.  
  
"Hai, is this Ken-san?" Megumi asked slightly curious.  
  
"Hai," Kenshin answered abruptly.  
  
"Hang on let me get her for you," Megumi answered before she placed her hand over the mouthpiece and said, "Kaoru-chan, telephone."  
  
Kaoru walked into the room and looked at her quizzically and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"Why don't you answer the phone and find out," Megumi answered as she pushed the phone toward Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru took the phone and placed it to her ear.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi. This is Kaoru," Kaoru spoke calmly into the phone.  
  
"Kaoru, it's Kenshin," Kenshin answered bluntly.  
  
"Oh Ohayo Kenshin. What's up?" Kaoru asked enthusiastically, she was glad that Kenshin was talking to her.  
  
"What time do you want me to pick you up tonight. The dance begins at seven o'clock," Kenshin answered with more of his normal tone.  
  
"Well, how about at 6:30?" Kaoru answered partly excited.  
  
"Okay then. I'll be there at 6:30. I'm sure you'll be beautiful by then," Kenshin answered with his normal tone of voice.  
  
Kaoru blushed lightly before answering, "Okay, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yep. See you later. Sayonara," Kenshin responded.  
  
"Sayonara," Kaoru managed to stutter before she hung the phone up.  
  
Kaoru placed her hands over her cheeks. She still hadn't gotten use to Kenshin sweet-talking her. At that moment Megumi poked her head into the room.  
  
"So what did Ken-san want?" Megumi asked inquisitively.  
  
"Oh just when to pick me up," Kaoru answered as she threw her hands down and turned away so she wasn't facing Megumi, "I'm going to take a bath now."  
  
"Okay," Megumi said as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Kaoru walked back to her room and grabbed a set of clothes that she could wear before she had to get ready for the dance. Then, she quickly walked to the bathhouse and warmed up a bath. She climbed into the tub and sighed. The water felt good against her tired body. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling. She opened her eyes and stared toward the ceiling.  
  
'Geez, I don't think I'll ever getting use to him calling me beautiful,' Kaoru thought to herself, 'There's one thing that I'm curious about. Here called here and talked to me as if we had been talking normally all along. I wonder what that's all about.'  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath before going below the water's surface. Thirty seconds later she surfaced and took a big breathe of air.  
  
'Maybe that's just a side of him that I don't know about. Come to think of it, I don't know much about him at all,' Kaoru thought to herself as she rose out of the bathtub and grabbed the towel that she had brought with her. Her wrapped the towel around her and then took the other one and wrapped her hair up in it. After drying off a little she put on her spare, gray sweat pants and hooded sweat jacket. Then she left the bathhouse. She walked into her room and tossed her unclean clothes into her dirty clothes hamper. She pulled her dress and shoes out of her closet and placed them in an easy access place. She then took the towel off her head and threw it into the hamper with the rest of her filthy clothes. She then grabbed her hairbrush and hair dryer. She brushed the tangles out of her matted and tangled hair. Then she plugged her hairdryer in and began dryer her hair. Ten minutes her hair was dry and she turned the blow dryer off. She then ran the brush through her hair again. Once done with that, she put her brush down and collapsed onto her bed. She read the clock that claimed it was noon and then rolled over closing her eyes in the processing.  
  
"So tired. So tired," Kaoru murmured as she faded off into the world of sleep.  
  


* * *

  
"Kaoru. Kaoru-chan. Kaoru."  
  
A voice spoke into Kaoru's ear as she slowly returned from the land of dreams. Her eyes gradually opened.  
  
"Hm, what is it?" Kaoru asked groggily.  
  
"Kaoru you need to get up. It's six o'clock already and your dance begins at seven," Megumi irately said as she shook Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
Kaoru's eyes snapped open at Megumi's words.  
  
"What!" Kaoru yelled as she looked over at the clock. As Megumi had said it was already six o'clock and Kenshin was due at her house in a half an hour to pick her up.  
  
"Shit!" Kaoru exclaimed as she flew out of bed.  
  
Megumi left Kaoru to her rushed errands. Kaoru quickly put her dress on. Her grabbed her brush and got the new tangles out of her hair before she threw her hair up into a bun. She left two small pieces out, one in front of each ear. She quickly applied her make-up, which consisted of a little blue eye shadow, light pink blush and lipstick, and more. As she was putting her shoes on, Kaoru heard Megumi yelling to her.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, Ken-san is here," Megumi yelled out.  
  
Kaoru quickly checked her appearance in the mirror and then walked out to meet Kenshin at the door. As Kaoru came into view, Megumi excused herself and left the room. Kaoru looked at Kenshin. He was wearing a metallic, navy blue dress shirt with black dress pants.  
  
"Gorgeous," Kenshin said as he laid eyes on the girl in front of him.  
  
Kaoru blushed. Her dress was a floor length, one-strapped, silver dress. On the top hem there was three layers of navy blue chiffon. At the bottom of the dress was a layer of silver chiffon with a few rhinestones on it. On the bottom, right side there was a slight that went up to Kaoru's mid-thigh. Around her neck hung the diamond pendent that Kenshin had given her from Christmas. Kaoru smiled as heat began to rise to her cheeks again. Kenshin gently took hold of her hand and pulled out a navy blue wrist flower (A/N: Can anyone tell me how to spell the proper name for this?). He placed the flower around her wrist and then pulled her hand to his lips. He softly gave her hand a chaste kiss. He let her hand go and held his arm out for her to take.  
  
"Shall we be off?" Kenshin asked with a pure smile on his face.  
  
'She really does look stunning, however,' Kenshin thought as Kaoru hooked her arm with his.  
  
Kenshin closed his hand around hers and intertwined their fingers. Kaoru yelled out her goodbye to Megumi and Yahiko and then they walked out the door. Kaoru was surprised to find a limo sitting out in front of her house.  
  
"Oh my god, Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed in pure shock.  
  
"Did I surprise you?" Kenshin asked as he released her arm and held the limo's door open for her.  
  
Kaoru carefully got into the limo and Kenshin followed soon after her. The ride to the school was quiet. Kaoru was too nervous to speak and Kenshin decided to bask in the silence. After fifteen minutes the chafer pulled in front of the school. Once the limo had come to a stop, Kenshin opened the door and stepped out. As soon as he was out, he turned around and held out his hand for Kaoru. Kaoru took hold of his hand and he carefully helped her out of the limo. Once the door was closed, the limo quietly drove away.  
  
"Thank you bringing me Kenshin," Kaoru said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry too much about it," Kenshin said, "it may be a one time affair."  
  
"What did you say?" Kaoru asked because she hadn't heard him clearly due to the noise of the other people around them.  
  
They walked into the school and headed straight to the auditorium. Upon entering they were greeted with the pounding of music. They walked in and found hundreds of other people dancing and socializing everywhere.  
  
"Would you like some punch?" Kenshin leaned into Kaoru's ear and asked.  
  
Kaoru just nodded and Kenshin slipped away into the crowd. Kaoru stood still, not really sure what to do.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru turned around at the sound of her name. She grinned at the sight before her. Misao walked up to her with Aoshi hooked around her arm. Misao was wearing a simple lilac dress with rhinestones covering the entire thing. Her hair was curled and up in a ponytail. Aoshi was wearing black dress pants and metallic, silver dress shirt.  
  
"So are you guys together now?" Kaoru asked sarcastically.  
  
Both of them just blushed and Kaoru couldn't help, but laugh.  
  
"Where's Kenshin?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Getting us some punch," Kaoru answered.  
  
"Okay, well, we're going to go dance. See you later Kaoru!" Misao yelled as Aoshi and her disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Kaoru smiled as she watched them mingle into the crowd. She turned back around only to come face to face with Soujiro.  
  
"Oh my god Soujiro! You scared the crap out of me!" Kaoru yelled at him.  
  
Soujiro smiled and replied, "Sorry Kaoru-san. You look stunning tonight."  
  
Kaoru just smiled and answered, "Thank you Soujiro. You look great as well."  
  
Soujiro was wearing a suit.  
  
"Thank you," Soujiro replied as he took Kaoru's hand and gave it a quick kiss.  
  
Kenshin returned to the scene of Soujiro kissing Kaoru's hand. Kenshin fumed at the sight. He strolled over to Kaoru and Soujiro and took Kaoru's arm in his.  
  
"Oh Kenshin," Kaoru said slightly shocked at his sudden arrival.  
  
"Come on Kaoru. Let's go dance," Kenshin stated as he pulled Kaoru out onto the dance floor.  
  
Once out on the floor Kenshin pulled Kaoru to him and begin to slow dance with her. Kaoru soon followed in step with him. Kaoru was about to ask him what that whole scene was about, but the look on his face told that she best not. So they danced slightly until the end of the song. Sanosuke walked up onto the stage and up to the microphone.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Sanosuke spoke to the crowd.  
  
Various replies filed the auditorium.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I was nominated to be the speaker person so yeah. Have fun," Sanosuke said before he walked off stage. A faster song began and everyone began dancing. Kenshin started dancing, but Kaoru just stood there. She had never danced like everyone else was. Kenshin stopped when he noticed Kaoru's hesitation.  
  
"What's wrong Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he walked closer to her.  
  
"It's nothing," Kaoru responded nervously.  
  
Kenshin looked at her quizzically, but then realized what was wrong, "Do you not know how to dance this way?"  
  
The shocked look on Kaoru face confirmed his question.  
  
"Just follow me," Kenshin stated.  
  
He placed his hands on her hips and began moving to the music. Slowly Kaoru began to pick up on the movements. Soon they were dancing just like everyone else. Kenshin looked up and saw Sanosuke watching them. Kenshin smirked at Sanosuke's stunned expression. Sanosuke's expression turned from one of shock to one of anger. He walked toward the stage as the next song began. The song was a slow one again. Kaoru and Kenshin began dancing slow again, but about halfway through Kenshin let go of Kaoru saying he'd be back. Kaoru just watched him go. She was shocked when she heard his voice come through the speaker.  
  
"Hey everyone. How's the party?" Kenshin asked.  
  
People yelled out and whistled.  
  
(A/N: Note that the things that Kenshin is about to say are mean and I highly doubt that he would ever actually say them to Kaoru on the show or in the book. In plain terms there's a bit of OOC here.)  
  
"That's great," Kenshin started, "Hey, you all know Kaoru , right? The girl I've been going out with for a while now. Well, the truth is I don't even like her. I felt bad for her. I mean look at her. She's pretty pathetic. She doesn't even know how to dance! Did you also know that she's a cheater. That's right. She even cheated on me. So just to let you know Kaoru, we're through! It was all a bet. I never liked you to begin with."  
  
Kaoru just stood there. She could tell what was happening. As he spoke, she felt her heart slowly begin to crack until it shattered. Tears were pouring down her face by the time he finished. Kaoru brought a hand up to her mouth as she felt her entire world collapsing right in front of her. Everyone around her was snickering or making harsh comments about what Kenshin had said. With every last ounce of her strength, she turned and ran from the auditorium. As she did Kenshin jumped down from the stage and slowly made his way to Sanosuke.  
  
"Where's the cash?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Sanosuke furiously shoved the money toward him.  
  
"Here's your fucking cash," Sano replied.  
  
Kenshin smirked as he took the money and walked toward the door. As soon as he reached the doorway he heard a gunshot followed by a loud, high- pitch scream.  
  
"What the hell?" Kenshin said to himself as he ran outside.  
  
~*~*~*~ (Same time, but with Kaoru)  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her tears refusing to stop.  
  
'I loved you and I thought you cared about me. I guess it was all a joke to you wasn't it!' Kaoru thought to herself as she tripped over her foot 50 meters from the school doors.  
  
Kaoru just sat there, trying to regain her composure. However, she failed miserably. The horrible pain was still like a fresh cut and her tears like a never-ending river.  
  
"Ah is the poor Kamiya girl crying," a voice from behind the trees said.  
  
"Who....who's there?" Kaoru stuttered.  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I don't tell my name to the people that I'm planning on killing," he said with an evil smirk.  
  
Kaoru stared at him in horror.  
  
'Oh no! Kens...,' Kaoru thought, 'he won't come.'  
  
At this though Kaoru became more depressed that she didn't realize that the man was aiming his gun straight at her. She came back to her senses when she heard someone yell her out her name.  
  
"Kaoru-san!!!"  
  
Kaoru turned to see Soujiro running toward. That was when she heard the gunshot. She whipped around just in time to feel the impact of the shot in her arm. She let out a blood-curdling scream from the pain. She soon felt herself becoming sleepy and finally she fell unconscious.  
  
"Kaoru!" Soujiro yelled in shock.  
  
The man walked over to Kaoru, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't' worry. She's not dead," he said, "yet."  
  
With that said he jumped up into a tree and dashed off. Soujiro just stood there feeling shocked and useless. He turned around when he heard Kenshin's voice.  
  
"Hey Soujiro what was that noise," Kenshin asked as he ran up to the boy.  
  
When he reached Soujiro he noticed the look of horror etched across his face.  
  
"Hey Soujiro," Kenshin asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Soujiro."  
  
"Kaoru," Soujiro started.  
  
Kenshin froze for a second.  
  
"What about Kaoru?"  
  
"A man came and shot her with what looked like a tranquilizer and then he picked her up and dashed off," Soujiro stated.  
  
Kenshin completely froze.  
  
"Are you worried because you guys are an item?" Kenshin asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Soujiro exclaimed.  
  
"You guys were seeing each other behind my back. That's why I dumped her," Kenshin responded.  
  
Soujiro looked at him angrily, "First off, what you did to her was absolutely horrid. Do you know how long it's going to take her to recover from that if she doesn't get killed first. Second, we are not together. It's true that I like her, but when I confessed to her she turned me down saying that she couldn't return my feelings because she was already in love with you. Now because of your stupid, selfish act she could every possible be dead by tomorrow morning!" Soujiro cried out.  
  
Kenshin just stood there in shock.  
  
'She loved me and I just shattered her heart with that stupid show,' Kenshin thought to himself, 'and now she could very well be killed by the guys that I was suppose to protect her from. I hurt her.'  
  
That finally thought killed him. He hadn't been thinking. The thought of Kaoru being gone forever caused his heart to become extremely heavy. The truth was that he loved Kaoru and because he had jumped to conclusions he had hurt her again. This time he was sure that he had used his last lifeline in keeping her.  
  
"What direction did he go?" Kenshin asked with determination in his eyes.  
  
"Why do you care?" Soujiro asked angrily, "You obviously don't care too much for her since you were able to turn on her so easily."  
  
With that Kenshin grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Listen here. I care for Kaoru. I made a mistake and even if she hates me for the rest of her life I will continue to protect her!" Kenshin furiously stated.  
  
Soujiro just stared at him in shock and then smiled.  
  
"I can see why Kaoru cared for you so much," Soujiro stated as he pointed toward the trees where the man disappeared to, "he went that way."  
  
Kenshin released him and dashed back into the school, but not before thanking Soujiro. He ran into Seijuurou-sensei's classroom. It was a good thing that he taught swordsmanship. Kenshin grabbed the spare reverse blade sword from its hiding place. With that in his hand he dashed out of the school and in the direction that Soujiro had indicted.  
  
'Kaoru just hold on! I'm coming to save you!' Kenshin yelled to himself in his head.  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: YEAH!!!!! CHAPTER 15 IS DONE!!!!!!! Okay anyway, there's only going to be 2 more chapters and WARNING I'm not the best at endings. - -; Again, I'M SORRY!!! GOMEN!!!! I'll start working on the next chapter now, but its already midnight now so I'll try and finish it by Sunday (NOT GUARENTEEING ANYTHING  
  


* * *

  
~Translations~  
  
Hai=Yes  
  
Moshi, Moshi=(how they answer the phone)  
  
Gomen=Sorry  
  
Sayonara=Goodbye  
  


* * *

  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU  
  


* * *

  
Coolgurl 


	17. Truths and Heartache

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Note: I started typing this up as soon as I posted the last chapter so be proud of me. However, I guess it took me a really long time to finish it. Please be warned that I'm not the best at endings. I've always had trouble ending stories (this is my own opinion!!!!). Anyway, I hope this is a good chapter and everyone likes it.  
  
Warning: Foul Language  
  
Review of last chapter: "Why do you care?" Soujiro asked angrily, "You obviously don't care too much for her since you were able to turn on her so easily."  
  
With that Kenshin grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Listen here. I care for Kaoru. I made a mistake and even if she hates me for the rest of her life I will continue to protect her!" Kenshin furiously stated.  
  
Soujiro just stared at him in shock and then smiled.  
  
"I can see why Kaoru cared for you so much," Soujiro stated as he pointed toward the trees where the man disappeared to, "he went that way."  
  
Kenshin released him and dashed back into the school, but not before thanking Soujiro. He ran into Seijuurou-sensei's classroom. It was a good thing that he taught swordsmanship. Kenshin grabbed the spare reverse blade sword from its hiding place. With that in his hand he dashed out of the school and in the direction that Soujiro had indicted.  
  
'Kaoru just hold on! I'm coming to save you!' Kenshin yelled to himself in his head.  
  
**The Bet ReDone  
Chapter 16  
Truths and Heartache**  
  
Kaoru slowly felt herself drifting up from unconsciousness. She gradually opened her eyes. She went to try and rub her eyes only to find herself bound to a wall by a thick rope. Her eyes snapped opened as she recalled what had happened before she had blacked out. She looked at her arms and legs and found all of them bound to the wall.  
  
"Are you finally awake?" a familiar voice sounded through Kaoru's ears.  
  
She looked forward and in the shadows she saw the man from early standing 20 meters in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaoru asked the man.  
  
"Another one of your father's victims. Also didn't I tell you that I don't tell my name to the people I'm about to kill," the man responded.  
  
He walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He was a tall man with long black hair. His hair was currently pulled back into a high ponytail. His eyes were blood red and Kaoru could tell that he was quite muscular due to his tight black shirt and loose black pants. Kaoru then turned her gaze to his hip, which was currently holding not only a gun, but also a full-length sword. Her attention was pulled to her surroundings when she felt a cold, light breeze and was surprised when she felt mist touch her face like little raindrops.  
  
"Where are we?" Kaoru asked calmly as she stared intensely in her capturer's eyes.  
  
"We are presently in a small, secluded building on a cliff right next to the ocean," the man answered simply with a crooked smirk on his face.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in fear and realization. If they were really where he said they were then if he were to kill her no one would know about it for quite a while.  
  
"Do you finally realize you're predicament?" the man asked mockingly.  
  
Kaoru swallowed the saliva that had been in her mouth before she spoke, "I still don't know why the other guys and you want me dead. You keep saying revenge for something that my father did, but I still have no clue what you're talking about!"  
  
The man looked deeply into her eyes to check the truth of her words.  
  
"I guess that damn man was never even able to tell his own family the truth. How ironic!" the man stated, "Well, then I guess I'll start from the beginning. To be simply put, your father was an assassin and a damn good one too."  
  
Kaoru was shocked and angered by his words. She snarled at the man that stood in front of her. He had to be kidding.  
  
"That's a lie! My father was a respectable man who cared for his family. He was a kind-hearted person! He would never stoop so low as to kill a fly let alone a human being!" Kaoru argued.  
  
The man just smirked as he pulled a picture and a piece of paper out of the back pocket of his pants. He opened the folded paper up and showed it to Kaoru as he read it aloud.  
  
"This was found in your father's pocket before his last assassination. It says that he was a hired assassin for part of the mafia. His last assignment was to murder the leader of an enemy group called The Black Dragons. The leader of that group was my brother," the man spoke as he placed the picture in front of her face, "and this is a picture that a member of the Black Dragons was able to take of the assassination before he too was killed."  
  
As Kaoru's eyes landed on the photo, her eyes filled with tears, fear, and sorrow. Clearly shown on the photo was her father's image as he was slicing through a human's body. She closed her eyes and turned her face away from the dreadful sight.  
  
'Father was an assassin. Behind our backs he was in the mafia killing people,' the thought broke whatever unbroken part of her heart was left. Everything she had ever believed was all a lie. Her whole life was nothing, but a cover up.  
  
The man just laughed at her reaction before he spoke again, "Does it hurt to know the truth? Good because it makes me feel that much better since I know that I'm causing you distress."  
  
Kaoru turned her gaze toward him and gave him a glare that would scare a lion away from its prey. The guy ceased his laughing.  
  
"I bet you also don't know how your father was murdered rather, huh? The police just gave up and claimed the case has being a robbery that turned treacherous. I'll tell you the real truth. Not long after your damn father killed my brother, many various sections of the mafia ganged up on him while he was out doing errands. They launched a surprise attack on him and then brutally murdered him and you want to know what his last words were?" the man paused to focus on Kaoru's expression, "his last words were "Damn the sword that protects.""  
  
Kaoru shattered at the story. Her eyes became vacant and her body lifeless. She was like a body without her soul, drowned in despair. The man stared toward her lifeless form as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Finally, I get revenge for my brother's death. Burn in hell Kamiya!" the man screamed as he raised his sword to slice Kaoru's body completely in half.  
  
The man, however, was surprised when instead of hearing screaming and having the girl's blood all over, he received the sound of clanging metal and a growl. He followed his swords path and was surprised to be staring at a furious teenage boy holding a sword.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.  
  
"My name is of no importance to you," Kenshin hissed as he pushed his sword back against the man who had just tried to slay Kaoru.  
  
The man stepped back and observed this new turn of events. The boy was dressed up in formal clothes and he held a reversed blade sword in his puny hands.  
  
The man smirked as he spoke cockily to Kenshin, "And what do you plan to do with that harmless sword of yours? You can't mean that you're purpose is to save her."  
  
Kenshin growled again as his eyes flashed slightly gold, "I won't let you lay a finger on Kaoru. Not one inch of your dirty sword shall touch her skin or I'll make you die the most painfully death you've ever seen."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'll hold you to that threat," the man said as he raised his sword and got into stance.  
  
Kenshin took a quick look behind him and glanced at Kaoru. He didn't like the sight. She appeared to be a lifeless rag doll. A pain stubbed his heart like a knife. It was his fault that she was in this state. He turned his gaze back to his opponent.  
  
"Now lets begin!" the man yelled as he charged at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin stood ready before he lunged forward to counter the attack. Swords clashed like thunder and the two men dashed back and forth. One would attack the other would defend. They seemed to be on the same playing field. However, for a brief moment Kenshin let his defenses down and that's when the man attacked, but this time the attack was not meant for Kenshin. Kenshin watched with horror as the man smirk as he lunged toward Kaoru's lifeless form. It was then that Kenshin's eyes turned gold and in a flash he disappeared. The man was so focused on Kaoru that he failed to notice Kenshin's disappearance. That is, until he watched as Kenshin's form appear right in front of him, the sword going through Kenshin's left arm instead of Kaoru's heart. The man stood there in shock.  
  
'How the hell did he get there?' the man asked himself as he pulled his sword out of Kenshin's arm.  
  
Blood poured out of Kenshin's arm, but the man could not see Kenshin's expression due to the fact that his head was bent so that his bangs were covering his eyes.  
  
"You damn asshole. I warned you about touching Kaoru with your filthy blade," Kenshin said as he lifted his head up slowly.  
  
The man cringed slightly as Kenshin's now molten gold eyes saw into his very soul.  
  
"What the hell are you?" the man asked as he backed away vaguely.  
  
Kenshin stared straight into his eyes, "Your worst nightmare."  
  
With that Kenshin disappeared again, but this time the man saw him vanish. The man got nervous, since he had no idea were the crazed boy had gone. Then suddenly he felt the boy's presence. However, before he could turn Kenshin stabbed him straight through the heart. The man's eyes gradually got blurry until everything went black. Before he completely stopped breathing he managed to say one last thing, "The Hiten Mitsurugi style and a sword that can kill or protect. Damn you brat, damn you all to hell!"  
  
With that the man lay dead on the cold cement. Kenshin lowered his sword and walked over to Kaoru. He carefully cut through the ropes that were binding her to the wall. With no way of holding herself up she collapsed into Kenshin's chest. Kenshin's sword clattered against the ground as he dropped it in order to catch Kaoru. The impact caused stress on his wound and he hissed as pain shot through his body like lightning. He slowly lowered his body and gently laid Kaoru on the ground. After making sure she was okay, he ripped the sleeves of his shirt. He used the sleeve that had been on his right arm as a wrap. He tightly wrapped the material around his wound and hoped that the blood would stop soon, which he knew was near impossible. The wound was extremely deep. Once he was sure that the makeshift bandage was secure, he grabbed his sword and sheathed it in the sheath that was currently hanging at his hip. He then turned his attention to Kaoru. There didn't appear to be any wounds on her body, aside from the scraps she received on her wrists and ankles from her bonds. Sometime during the fight she had fallen unconscious. Kenshin gathered whatever strength he had left and carefully picked Kaoru up, bridal style. Pain swept through his body again, but he ignored the pain. He had to get Kaoru home, safe and sound. Right now her safety was more important than his life. He trudged down the path that led to Kaoru's neighborhood. The walk back seemed infinite. Of course, then again, Kenshin hadn't paid attention to the length of the journey there because he was too worried about Kaoru. Luckily he had gotten there in time to save her. However, something was bothering Kenshin that he just couldn't seem to make sense. The way that Kaoru just remained still while the man was about to kill her and the vacant look in her eyes had Kenshin worried. Something had happened to cause her to be so inanimate. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kenshin arrived at Kaoru's front door. He lightly knocked on the door. Small noises came from the inside before Yahiko opened the door.  
  
"Kenshin?" Yahiko asked uncertainly as he looked at the bundle held in Kenshin's arms and realized who it was, "Megumi!!!"  
  
The woman came over to the door.  
  
"What is it Yahi..." Megumi started, but couldn't finish once she laid eyes on what Yahiko was staring intently at, "Kenshin you're so pale and Kaoru! What happened?"  
  
Megumi quickly took the limp Kaoru from Kenshin's arms.  
  
"Help her Megumi. Please help her," Kenshin mumbled before his vision went black and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kaoru felt so lifeless. She gradually felt herself returning to the real world. Her eyelids felt like heavy weights as she attempted her open her eyes. She could tell that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Megumi," Kaoru heard someone say, but she wasn't awake enough to know who it was.  
  
She stared mindlessly at the ceiling above her.  
  
"Kaoru? Kaoru," a voice called to her.  
  
She steadily turned her head in the direction of the noise and came face to face with a relieved Megumi.  
  
"Good you've woken up. We were worried about you for quite awhile," Megumi spoke.  
  
"What happened?" Kaoru asked as she slowly sat up. She was feeling slightly dizzy.  
  
"That's what I would like to ask you. There was a knock at the door and when we answered it Kenshin was standing there with you in his arms. He was as pale as a ghost. He handed you over to me and then collapsed to the ground. Yahiko and I managed to get you both into the family room. You had no physical wounds, but unfortunately Kenshin was not as fortunate. He has an extremely deep wound in his left arm. I'm surprised he managed to make it here and with you nonetheless. About ten more minutes and he probably would have collapsed on the street dead with you in his arms," Megumi stated.  
  
Kaoru gasped as she searched the room for any sign of Kenshin. She was surprised to find him laying about a foot away from her. She didn't notice Yahiko and Megumi leaving as she crept over to Kenshin like a baby who had just learned how to crawl. She examined his face and saw that he was as pale as a ghost. She looked down at his arm. Bright red blood stained the new bandage. Kaoru lightly touched the wound and as soon as she did Kenshin cringed in pain. Kaoru quickly withdrew her hand. He had perspiration all over his body and his hair was matted against his face. Kaoru reached over and carefully wiped the hair away so that it wouldn't get into his eyes. She was about to touch his cheek and feel guilty for his wound when she remembered the scene at the dance. As she recalled, it had been him that had broken her heart and caused her to leave the dance only to be abducted by that maniac. She withdrew her hand and stared sourly at his face, but the look slowly faded away. Kaoru's feelings were so askew that she wasn't sure what to feel. Sure she was happy that Kenshin had saved her, but he was also the same person that had broken her heart over and over and over again. Could she really forgive him again? Kaoru's heart and head hurt as she tried to figure out her feelings. The worst part was that Kenshin was only half the problem. She also had to deal with the new information, the truth, about her father. Kaoru's eyes swelled up with tears for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past three months. She slowly rose to her feet and walked out of the room and headed toward the bathhouse. Once she was done there she changed into her training clothes and went into the dojo. When she trained it helped make it easier for her to think and comprehend situations.  
  
:::::::: In the family room (Kenshin) ::::::::  
  
Kenshin sensed Kaoru's presence as she crawled toward him, but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes and talk to her. He cringed as he felt her touch his wound. He knew it scared her slightly, but the pain was horrible. He couldn't stop the pain even if he wanted to. He was just thankful that he didn't have to go to the hospital. It was a good thing that Megumi was a doctor. Since he wanted to save his physical strength so he could talk to Kaoru he laid still and recalled the events of earlier. He still didn't understand what had come over him. Whatever it was, it was dangerous. He remembered right before that force took over, the only thought in his head was Kaoru's possible death. After that the rest of the fight was in slow motion. It was then that he turned his attention to how he was going to tell Kaoru the whole truth. He knew there was a good chance that Kaoru was never going to forgive him and he wouldn't blame her. He had hurt her so much. He had caused the one he loved to suffer so much. After ten minutes of trying to come up with a plan, he could think of nothing. He decided that he would just come up with a plan when the time occurred. He pulled in all of the strength he had saved and opened his eyes. He forced himself to sit up. He then grabbed hold of the table that stood next to him and used it as a support to help him stand. Once he was standing he trudged toward the doorway, in hopes of finding Kaoru or someone who could tell him where Kaoru was. He was lucky that it hadn't been one of his legs that received the blow from the man's sword. He made it out into the hallway and almost crashed into a stunned Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko quickly got over his shock and spoke, "What are you doing Kenshin? You should be resting, not walking around and crashing into people.  
  
Kenshin smiled at the statement and then responded as he leaned against the doorframe, "I need to talk to your sister? Do you know where she is? It's very important that I talk to her."  
  
"Yeah, she's in the dojo, but why do you need to talk to her so badly that you have to get up out of bed even with a terrible wound?" Yahiko replied curiously like a young child that has just received a present.  
  
"We had a large misunderstanding and I need to straighten everything out with her," Kenshin stated as he pushed himself off of the wall and proceeded to the dojo.  
  
Yahiko just stood and watched as Kenshin made his way to the dojo doors. He admired the older man. The way he protected Kaoru and his determination left a big impression on Yahiko. Yahiko headed toward the kitchen. He was going to have to explain the situation to Megumi before she found Kenshin missing.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Yahiko recognized the scream as Megumi's. Somehow she had managed to get past Yahiko without him realizing it and now she noticed that Kenshin and Kaoru were both gone. He quickly made his way to Megumi and explained the circumstances as to why Kenshin and Kaoru were not in bed resting.  
  
'Please take care of her Kenshin,' Yahiko thought to himself as Megumi fussed in the background about injured people needing rest.  
  
::  
  
Kenshin managed to make his way to the dojo. His arm had begun to sting again, but he pushed the pain aside as he pushed through the dojo doors. Inside he found Kaoru training. However, after hearing the dojo doors open she quickly ceased her training and turned to face the visitor. Kenshin smiled when he noticed that the vacant look that she had earlier was gone, but he soon collapsed to the ground. His strength had yet to return. He had pushed himself quite a bit just to make it to the dojo. Kaoru quickly rushed to his side and assisted him until he was leaning against a wall in the dojo. As she stood up she spoke to him.  
  
"You know that I'm not to happy with you right now, right?" Kaoru asked without looking at him.  
  
Kenshin's head hung low, he knew that she would probably hate him. However, he spoke anyway, "I believe I have a bit of explaining to do. Actually, I guess I'm just stating my arrogance, but nevertheless I think you need to know the whole truth. I know you probably despise me right now and I don't blame you. I was a complete ass hole toward you."  
  
"That's definitely the truth. You have no idea how many times I've had to convince myself to give you another chance, but I think I've run out of chances to give you," Kaoru said as her head hung low, "I should have known from the beginning. At first I wondered why you had taken a sudden interest in knowing me especially since before you probably didn't even know that I existed. At least that's how you acted, but then you saved me all those times and slowly without realizing it I began to trust you. I can't believe even though I hardly knew you, I began to rely on you, but to you it was all just a game. A way for you to gain publicity!"  
  
Kaoru turned away so that he would see the tears that were descending down her face.  
  
"That's true. That's exactly what I thought in the beginning, but after I began spending time with you I realized that you were different, special. Gradually I began to worry about you all the time. I tried to convince myself that I was just worried about losing the bet to Sano, but eventually I came to realize that I really didn't care about the bet. You were special. You were different from any girl I had ever met. You were headstrong and determined to show that you were not as weak as you seemed. Most girls, in front of me, acted feeble and fragile, but not you. Then I finally figured out the reason I was always worried and thinking about you. I understood that somehow you had captured my heart and I had fallen in love with you," Kenshin paused before continuing so she had time to take in all the information.  
  
Kaoru was shocked, but at the same time she was so very confused. However, she did not turn to face Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin waited a moment longer before continuing, "After I figured out my true feelings toward you I decided that I would forfeit the bet and tell you everything before you found out from someone else. However, around that time Soujiro showed up. I guess, now that I think about it, I was just jealous. You had accepted him so easily and you seemed to be so close. I followed you home that one day you were with him. I couldn't hear anything, but then I saw you two kiss. I became instantly angry and jealous. I thought you were cheating on me, but I guess I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind when I thought that. I decided to get revenge because I felt hurt that you cheated on me. I guess I took it to the extreme though. After the thing at the dance I watched as you ran out with tears running down your face. I tried to convince myself that this was right, but deep down it didn't feel right. Then I heard you scream and I found Soujiro. He explained everything to me. I felt like the stupidest and most hard headed jerk ever. I had jumped to conclusions and took them to the extreme without even consulting you first."  
  
Kenshin forced himself to his feet and turned Kaoru to face him. He felt a pang in his heart when he saw the face of the girl he loved, red and covered with tears. He tried to wipe them away as if in hopes that he would wipe away her sorrows as well, but unfortunately it didn't work. Instead he placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
"Look, I can understand if you hate me. I can even understand if you never wanted to talk or see me ever again. However, my feelings remain unchanged Kaoru. I love you with all of my heart," with that said Kenshin placed a small kiss onto her forehead before he began again, "I'm sorry I've hurt you so bad. I know you may never be able to, but I hope and pray that you will give me one last chance. I know you're uncertain. I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do."  
  
"I..I don't know anything anymore. I don't know who to trust," Kaoru said.  
  
"What are you talking about Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as Kaoru's tears refreshed.  
  
"While I was with that man, he told me the reason those men were after me. The reason so many people wanted me dead," Kaoru sobbed.  
  
Kenshin pulled her closer to him, in hopes of comforting her so she could go on.  
  
"My father, the man that took care of me, raised me, taught me swordsmanship, was an assassin," Kaoru struggled to get out because she now had the hiccups from crying so much.  
  
Kenshin was shocked at the news, but remained quiet and let her begin again when she was ready.  
  
"Th..That man showed me paperwork and a picture. My father worked for the mafia. The picture clearly showed him as he sliced someone in half. I had already gone through so much that I could take it anymore. I felt myself become lifeless, like a body without a soul. I didn't care about anything, I couldn't even think! The only thought is my mind was that I wanted the pain in my heart to end, but it wouldn't stop. The pain pulsed through my body until I could take it no more and I passed out," Kaoru stated slowly.  
  
Kenshin tried his best to comfort her, but he couldn't think of anything to say so he remained quiet. After a couple minutes her cries slowed down and she pushed Kenshin away.  
  
"Please leave. I don't know what to do right now. Just leave me alone, please," Kaoru asked as she backed away and turned her back toward him.  
  
Kenshin realized that he needed to give her time and space. She had been through a lot. He turned to leave, but not before saying one last thing, "Kaoru please consider my request. I'll give you as much time and space as you want. I'm sorry I have caused you so much distress."  
  
With that said Kenshin left the dojo. Kaoru stood still unmoving, tears still slowly falling down her face.  
  
"Oh Kenshin I want to forgive you, but I don't know if my heart can," Kaoru mumbled to herself as she collapsed to her knees and began to cry again.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author's Note: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait. (thinks to self, I'm always apologizing about the same thing every time v v;) Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter. ONLY ONE CHAPTER TO GO!!!! I know the fight scene was boring. Please forgive me. I am absolutely horrible at fight scenes. Anyway it's 1 in the morning so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
(Grabs InuYasha plushie and happily gets into bed knowing she finished a chapter) .  
  
Coolgurl 


	18. The Finale

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Note: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it ended up being 17 chapters long! (Coolgurl realizes why it took so long to type v.v;) Anyway, I am extremely sorry about the long wait. I had a class trip to D.C. and then finals so I was very busy. I apologize for making everyone wait! (GOMEN!!) Okay, let's get started! Please note that I'm not the best at endings. I tend to make them fluffy, sappy, predictable, and even sometimes depressing. (It depends on my mood.) (NOTE: THIS IS MY OWN OPINION). Okay, and without further ado. I am proud to announce the 17th & final chapter of The Bet!!!!!  
  
Warning: May contain fluff, sap, etc. (and possible OOC)  
  
**The Bet ReDone **

**Chapter 17 **

**The Finale**  
  
School had resumed the day after Kenshin's confession. However, it was four days after the event and Kaoru Kamiya had not gone to school nor had any of her friends heard from her. It was like she had disappeared. Kenshin returned to school on the third day, after his armed had a bit more time to heal. He disguised his wound as a broken arm slung in a cast. He told everyone that he had gotten into an accident on his bike and that had caused him to break his arm. Only Soujiro knew that that wasn't the case, but Kenshin made him swear not to tell a soul the truth. The last thing Kenshin needed was the whole student body knowing about Kaoru and the incident. As far as everyone else was concerned, Kenshin had broken up with Kaoru and that was why she wasn't in school. However, in truth, that was only part of the reason for her absence. Misao and Tae began to worry after the fourth day had come and they hadn't heard hide nor hair from Kaoru. During lunch the two girls discussed the dilemma before Soujiro joined them.  
  
"What would cause Kaoru not to show up to school after four days? Do you think something bad happened to Yahiko or Megumi?" Tae asked Misao before taking a bite out of her Italian sub.  
  
Misao swallowed the bite of her salad that she had just eaten before she talked.  
  
"No, I don't think so. If something like that had happened I'm sure she would have consulted us or at least told us about it. I think it's something much deeper," Misao continued.  
  
The two girls became silent as they ate and tired to think of anything that would cause their friend to remain unheard from for so long. After five minutes it hit Misao. Unfortunately for her, there was food in her mouth and when she tired to speak she almost choked on the food. She took a big gulp of water and swallowed everything before she began.  
  
"I got it. I bet it was about the Winter Formal. After all Kenshin hurt her pretty badly. I never thought he could be such a spineless jerk," Misao stated.  
  
"Your probably right and if that's the case we can't really just walk up to her and talk about it. She's probably trying to forget about it and get the nerve to come to school," Tae explained.  
  
"Yeah you're right," Misao said as she began to think once again, "Still, something doesn't seem to make sense."  
  
"What do you mean Misao?" Tae asked as she began to tidy up her spot.  
  
"It just seems strange that after Winter Formal Kaoru would just disappear for four days. Plus isn't it odd that Kenshin was absent three days after formal for a motorcycle accident. However, only his arm was broken and there are no other visual scratches on his body. It seems weird that you can get into an accident and break your arm, but not receive any scraps or minor cuts," Misao stated logically.  
  
"Now that you mention it, it seems kind of odd," Tae said.  
  
The two of them went silent as they began to think. It was them that Soujiro joined them.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long. The teacher needed help cleaning off the dry erase board," Soujiro state with a smile as he sat down as the table with the two girls.  
  
Both of the girls looked at Soujiro and the same thought crossed their minds, 'He followed after Kaoru during the Winter Formal. Maybe he knows something.'  
  
Soujiro looked at the girls oddly.  
  
"What is there something wrong?" Soujiro asked innocently.  
  
"Soujiro you chased after Kaoru at the Winter Formal right?" Tae asked cautiously as if testing the waters before diving in for the kill.  
  
Soujiro tensed up. He knew where this was going.  
  
"Yes, that's true. I was worried about her," Soujiro stated calmly.  
  
"So what happened after you both left the school?" Misao asked as she leaned closer to the boy who was sitting next to her.  
  
Soujiro was about to tell them a complete lie, but before he got to say anything Misao gave him an evil look and said, "And you better not lie or I'll hunt you down until I can strangle you to death."  
  
Soujiro took a big gulp of air to settle his nerves.  
  
"I know what happened, but it's not my place to tell. If you want the truth you're best bet is to ask Kenshin, but I'll warn you now. You may not want to hear it," Soujiro finished before he gathered his stuff and left the table. Leaving the two girls slightly bewildered.  
  
It wasn't until the end of the day that Misao and Tae found a chance to catch Kenshin while he was alone. As they approached to talk to him Aoshi showed up next to Kenshin.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin can we talk to you for a second?" Misao asked once Tae and her were standing in front of the two guys.  
  
Kenshin looked at her for a second before replying, "You guys want to know about Kaoru right?"  
  
All three of the people stood stunned that he had come right out and said that. Misao smiled slightly.  
  
"That's right. We're really worried about her and Soujiro said that we should talk to you about it," Misao replied.  
  
Kenshin looked around the front of the school, checking to make sure no one else was around aside from the four of them. After being certain that they were alone, he turned his attention to his audience.  
  
"You want the whole story?" Kenshin asked in a slightly monotone voice.  
  
The three just nodded. Kenshin then told them the entire story, starting from when the bet was first made. He told them about how the people came after Kaoru, leaving out the part about her father. He even told them about the whole Soujiro and Winter Formal thing. By the time he had finished his story, all three people in front of him stood there in shock. Misao collapsed to her knees.  
  
"Misao," Aoshi exclaimed as he bent down and helped the girl back onto her feet.  
  
"Oh my god," was the only thing Misao could say.  
  
Aoshi held the poor girl up since she was going through so much shock that her strength had left her. Misao's face began to turn pale. Misao tried to say more, but her words were caught in her throat and she was doing her best to hold back tears of sympathy for her close friend. Tae managed to find her voice.  
  
"Poor Kaoru. I can't image," Tae stated, "but why didn't she talk to us about it?"  
  
Kenshin hesitated. He didn't know the true reason for Kaoru's secrecy about the matter, but he came up with his own reason, "I'm not sure, but she probably just didn't want to worry you."  
  
"So then the wound on your arm is from one of the guys who tried to kill Kaoru?" Misao asked inaudibly as she tried to regain her composure.  
  
"Yes, his sword went through my arm. It was the only way I could stop his sword from going through her heart," Kenshin stated sadly.  
  
Aoshi looked from Misao to Kenshin as he tried to comprehend everything said.  
  
"So then Kenshin how do you really feel about Kaoru? You seem to have thrown everyone into a loop about that," Aoshi stated calmly.  
  
Aoshi question drew all the attention to Kenshin. Kenshin hesitated.  
  
"I love her. I know after what I've done you probably don't believe me, but I confessed to her the day after the formal. I giving her time to sort out her feelings, but deep down I know she probably can never return my feelings. I've hurt her way too much that I know I've probably used up all the chances I had," Kenshin stated sadly, "I wish there was a way I could turn back time and fix everything, but I know that's not possible. Besides if I did that I would erase all the good memories I had with her as well."  
  
Kenshin turned his back to the three people he was with.  
  
"Please forgive me Misao, Tae. I never meant to hurt Kaoru that bad," Kenshin said before he began walking home.  
  
The three people just watched as Kenshin walked off into the distance.  
  
"He really does care for her, doesn't he," Misao stated.  
  
:Kenshin POV:  
  
'I can't stay here and watch how I've hurt her so badly. My denseness is causing her heart to tare apart. Just watching it is breaking my heart as well. I can't stay here, if only for her sake.'  
  
:Normal POV:  
  
The next day of school started like normal. Kaoru was absent again, which by now was no surprise. However, there was a surprise that day. One that no one was suspecting.  
  
"Okay everyone take your seats and shut your mouths!" Saito-sensei yelled out to the class. It was the last hour of the day.  
  
Everyone quickly took their seats. You never wanted to be on Saito- sensei's bad side. Once everyone was quiet Saito began to speak again.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," Saito stated, "Your classmate Kenshin Himura will be leaving us after today."  
  
Mummers broke out throw the class and everyone turned their attention to Kenshin.  
  
"Mr. Himura will be leaving for America. Make sure you wish him good luck. That's all. The rest of the hour is free period," Saito stated before he left the classroom.  
  
"When are you leaving Kenshin?" a girl who sat next to Kenshin asked.  
  
"Tonight. My plane takes off at 8:30 tonight from Tokyo International Airport," Kenshin responded.  
  
Misao stared at Kenshin with a shocked look. The bell rang and dismissed the school for the day. Misao ran to catch up with Kenshin before he left the school. She found him at his locker as he was closing it.  
  
"Kenshin!" Misao yelled.  
  
She managed to catch his attention and he turned around to face her.  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Is it true that you're moving to the US?" Misao asked as she caught her breath from running around the halls.  
  
Kenshin just nodded.  
  
"But, but what about Kaoru?" Misao complained.  
  
Kenshin turned his head to the side as his bangs covered his eyes.  
  
"I've hurt her so much. I just can't stand here and watch how she falls apart because of me. She'd be better off if I was gone," Kenshin stated sadly, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I still have some last minute packing left."  
  
With that Kenshin walked past Misao and out the front door of the school with no plans of returning. Misao just watched as he walked away.  
  
"I can't just stand here and watch them kill each other slowly," Misao stated as she ran out the front door.  
  
On the way out the door she crashed into someone. Misao flew back into the school while the person she had bumped into flew backward toward the stairs. Luckily he caught himself before he flew down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," the man said as he held out his hand to Misao who was currently on the ground.  
  
"No that was my fault," Misao said before she looked up at the person who she had crashed into, "Aoshi!"  
  
"Where were you going in such a hurry?" Aoshi asked as Misao took his hand and he helped her back to her feet.  
  
"I was heading to Kaoru's to tell her about Kenshin's leaving," Misao stated.  
  
"I'll go with you," Aoshi stated calmly.  
  
Misao looked at him shocked before she replied, "But why?"  
  
"I owe both of them and there's no way I'm going to let them separate like this because of some stupid misunderstanding," Aoshi stated.  
  
Misao smiled at him, "You're a really nice guy Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi just smiled slightly as he pulled Misao with him. Their hands were still together.  
  
"Let's go or we won't make it," Aoshi stated.  
  
Misao stared down at their intertwined hands and blushed before she nodded and they took off toward Kaoru's house. It was 5:00pm by the time they made it too Kaoru's house. Many of the roads were closed off for construction purposes. They got to the door and Misao knocked. It was Megumi who answered the door this time.  
  
"Oh Misao-chan, it's good to see you again," Megumi said kindly as she gazed at Aoshi, "and who might your friend be?"  
  
"Megumi this is Aoshi. Aoshi this is Megumi. Anyway, we really need to talk to Kaoru," Misao stated urgently.  
  
"I'm sorry Misao, but Kaoru's in no condition to talk right now. She hasn't slept, talked, or eaten since Kenshin brought her back the night of the formal," Megumi stated.  
  
Misao turned pale, but she persisted, "This is very important though Megumi. Kenshin's about to leave the country!"  
  
Megumi looked at her slightly stunned, "Okay, but be warned. You're not going to like the sight."  
  
Megumi moved away from the doorway and allowed the two to come into the house. Misao and Aoshi found Kaoru in her bedroom. When they walked in Misao gasped. Kaoru was extremely pale. There were black circles around her eyes proving that she hadn't slept well in a while. She had become slightly thinner too. There was food lying all over the room, but now of it was eaten. The only thing that looked like it had been used recently in the room was the pillow.  
  
"Kaoru?" Misao asked as her voice slightly shook.  
  
"Mi..sao," Kaoru croaked out. She hadn't used her voice since the day after the formal.  
  
Misao rushed over to her friend and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Oh my god, I was so worried about you!" Misao exclaimed as her tears surfaced to her eyes.  
  
Misao pulled away and looked at her friend's face. Kaoru stared back at her with clouded tired eyes.  
  
"That's right I almost forgot. We have something important to tell you," Misao stated.  
  
Kaoru just stared at her.  
  
"Kaoru, Kenshin is moving to the US," Misao stated.  
  
Kaoru just pushed Misao away lightly and turned her head to the side as if she was uninterested.  
  
"Kaoru," Misao slightly whispered.  
  
"I don't think I can forgive him Misao," Kaoru said in a soft voice.  
  
"But Kaoru," Misao said as she tried to find a way to convince her, "What about all the good times you had together."  
  
Kaoru remained still.  
  
"What about when he protected you from that guy that tried to kill you in the street or the guy that tried to kill you in the woods, or the one that even almost murdered in the building after formal!" Misao yelled.  
  
Kaoru turned at that statement.  
  
"Kenshin didn't tell you everything did he? Did he tell you about my father?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? What about your father?" Misao asked.  
  
"He was an assassin in the mafia Misao! He murdered so many people. That's why so many people were after my life!" Kaoru tried to yell.  
  
Misao's eyes widened as tears fell down Kaoru's face.  
  
"What did Kenshin do when you told him?" Aoshi asked, speaking up for the first time.  
  
Kaoru hesitated before she spoke, "He didn't say anything, but he tried to comfort me."  
  
"Doesn't that account for anything Kaoru? And what about Christmas and when Kenshin followed us all the way to Kyoto to apologize to you? Does that not mean anything either?" Misao asked, "What about all those times you came to school smiling because you had walked with Kenshin?"  
  
Kaoru remained quiet.  
  
"Can you at least realize that you care for him Kaoru!" Misao yelled.  
  
Kaoru turned to Misao her eyes wide. Misao had tears running down her face.  
  
"It's true, I do care for him Misao, but how do I know he's not going to turn on me again?" Kaoru asked her friend.  
  
"You'll never know unless you try and if you don't hurry you're going to lose that chance," Misao stated.  
  
"What do you mean Misao? I can just talk to Kenshin tomorrow," Kaoru stated.  
  
Misao looked at the clock that was resting on Kaoru's dresser. It read 7:15.  
  
"Because in an hour Kenshin will be on a plane that will be leaving Tokyo International Airport and is on its way to America," Misao stated.  
  
Kaoru just stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"You mean he's leaving tonight?" Kaoru asked as she slowly made her way to her feet.  
  
Misao nodded and said, "If you don't hurry, he'll be gone Kaoru."  
  
"We'll leave you to think about it," Misao said as she stood up and dragged Aoshi out of the room with her.  
  
Kaoru just stared at the door.  
  
'He's leaving. He'll be gone forever,' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
The thought made her heart ache. The thought of Kenshin being gone forever hurt more than she thought it would. She quickly made up her mind.  
  
'I have to see him, at least one last time. Misao's right. How can I know whether I can trust him or not if I don't try? After all he did apologize and he protected me so many times. He even got that horrible wound in his arm in order to save me. He risked his life to bring me home even though he was on the verge of death,' Kaoru thought to herself as she quickly changed into clean clothes.  
  
Kaoru quickly left her room. As she passed the family room she spotted Misao and Aoshi. They smiled at her and she mouthed a "thank you" to them before leaving the house and calling on a taxi. Misao and Aoshi left after thanking Megumi. As soon as they were outside Misao turned to Aoshi.  
  
"Do you think she'll make it?" Misao asked him as she took his hand and stared off in the direction that Kaoru had just taken off through.  
  
Aoshi pulled Misao in front of him and wrapped his arms around her as he said, "I hope so. I really hope so."  
  
:Kaoru:  
  
Kaoru sat in the taxi as it made it's way to the airport. She sat there silently as she recalled all the memories Kenshin and her had shared. There were so many more good times than there were bad times.  
  
'I really do love him,' Kaoru thought to herself as the airport finally came into view around 8:15pm.  
  
:Airport:  
  
Kaoru reached the airport at 8:20 pm. She ran as fast as she could into the airport. She checked the flight times and saw the one listed for America at 8:30.  
  
"That has to be it. Flight 85 at gate 255," Kaoru stated as she ran to where the boarding gates were, hoping that she would make it in time.  
  
:Elsewhere in Airport:  
  
"Final boarding call for flight 85 to America boarding at gate 255," an announcer said over the P.A.  
  
"That's my flight," Kenshin said to himself as he picked up his carry on bag and walked over to the gate.  
  
Kenshin handed the woman his ticket and she checked it over before handing it back.  
  
"Welcome to our airlines and enjoy your flight," the lady said.  
  
"Thank you," Kenshin said as he retrieved his ticket from her and walked into the tunnel way that would lead him onto the plane.  
  
:Kaoru:  
  
After 5 minutes of searching she finally found it. As her eyes landed on the gate she saw Kenshin walk into the tunnel that would lead him to the plane.  
  
'No!' Kaoru yelled to herself.  
  
She gathered whatever strength she had and dashed to the gate. Without thinking she ran pass the ticket woman and into the tunnel.  
  
"Miss you're not allowed in there," the woman yelled as she grabbed a hold of Kaoru's arm. Kaoru tried to fight her off, but she was too weak from her lack of necessities that she had deprived herself from earlier that week. She used whatever courage and strength in her voice she had left to yell, "Kenshin!"  
  
:Normal:  
  
Kenshin was halfway through the tunnel when he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and headed back toward the front of the tunnel. As he came out of the tunnel his eyes widened. Kaoru was standing right near the gate with tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin managed to say.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she whispered, "Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru went to take a step forward, but she tripped over her own foot and began to fall straight to the floor.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled as he dropped his carry-on bag and raced to her.  
  
He caught her and pulled her straight to his chest.  
  
Once Kenshin was sure it was Kaoru standing in his arms he spoke, "What are you doing here Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin's back and lifted herself so that her mouth was close to his ear before she whispered, "Please don't go. I... I ... I love you Kenshin. Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone."  
  
Kenshin stood there shocked for a moment before he wrapped his one good arm around her frail body.  
  
'Thank you god for giving me one last chance,' Kenshin thought to himself as he relished the feeling of her with him.  
  
He pulled her away slightly so he could look her in the eye. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears. He used his thumb to gently wipe her tears away and then slowly leaned toward her. Their lips met a moment later. Kaoru felt so relieved that she had made it in time. She felt his love filling every inch of her. That feeling and the exhaustion of the week's activities caused to collapse in a deep and peaceful slumber as soon as they pulled their lips away from each other. Kenshin felt her body go limp as she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled at the peaceful expression that graced her face. He carefully pulled her up, bridal style, into his arms, not caring about the pain that it caused his arm. He carried her out of the airport and into a nearby taxi as his plane took off for the sky, thanking god that he had been given one final chance to start over with her. This time there would be no bet involved what so ever.  
  
The End!!!  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
Author's Note:  
  
YEAH!!!!!! IT'S DONE!!!! I'm still kind of leery about the ending, but I hope it was at least okay. Anyway, thank you to all the people that reviewed this story, especially the ones that reviewed after every chapter was released. I thank you for your patience with me. I hope everyone enjoyed this story since I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you once again. I hope that you will still:  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Even though the story has ended.  
  
Note 2: ATTENTION READERS!!! I am asking for your help. I am having a lack of ideas for stories. If there was ever an idea you had for a story, but you couldn't seem to write it yourself please either LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR EMAIL me your idea and maybe and I can write it for you. I have only a few rules.  
  
RULES:  
  
Story has to be romance(it seems to be the only genre I can write well.  
  
Rated either G, PG, OR PG13. No higher.  
  
Preferably a series and couple I have mentioned on my info page. I know the characters better and I can write better if I enjoy the couple I'm writing about. Examples:  
  
InuYasha: InuYasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango  
  
Fushigi Yuugi: Miaka/Tamahome  
  
Rurouni Kenshin: Kenshin/Kaoru  
  
Rayearth: Umi/Ascot Hikaru/Lantis Fuu/Ferio  
  
His and Her Cirumstances: Arima/Yukino Tsubasa/Kazuma  
  
Escaflowne: Van/Hitomi  
  
Cardcaptors: Sakura/Syaoran(Li) Tomoyo(Madison)/Eriol(Eli)  
  
Sailor Moon: Chibiusa/Helios  
  
Slayers: Lina/Gourry Amelia/Zel  
  
Marmalade Boy: Miki/Yuu  
  
Orphen: Cleo/Orphen  
  
Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne: Maron/Chiaki Jeanne/Sinbad Fin/Access  
  
DNAngel: Daisaki/Riku  
  
Kodocha: Sana/Hayama  
  
Pretear: Himeno/Hayate  
  
Time Stranger Kyoko: Kyoko/Sakataki  
  
Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: Luchia/Kaito  
  
Chrno Crusade: Rosette/Chrno  
  
The final rule is that I would prefer if it was not a crossover fic.  
  
If you have any ideas please either LEAVE A REVIEW OR EMAIL ME and I'll get back to you about it.  
  
Here are some of my current ideas:  
  
(InuYasha) Kagome works at a bank. One day during work the bank is robbed. Kagome sees the theif's identiy so he is forced to kidnap her. The thief turns out to be InuYasha. (Note: This would be AU so Kagome and InuYasha haven't net yet.) It would be a romance story, but the first part is the basic start of the story line.  
  
(InuYasha) ONE-SHOT Song-fic. About Kagome going home after the jewel is complete and Naraku is dead. Song: Please Remember by LeanAnn Rimes Couple: Inu/Kag  
  
(Kenshin) Kaoru has a nightmare about some guy killing her and screams. Kenshin comforts her and tells her it was just a dream. However, the next day the guy from Kaoru's dream shows up at the dojo's front door.  
  
(Kenshin) ONE-SHOT Fluff. Kenshin and company go to the festivial. Kenshin and Kaoru dance. Kaoru falls and breaks her sandal strap. Kenshin carries her to see the fireworks. Etc.  
  
(InuYasha) Short 2 chapter story. It snows in the feudal era and InuYasha's group stops at a deserted cabin to rest. The group plays in the snow the whole day. The next day Kagome is sick. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo leave on a lead about a jewel shard and InuYasha is left to take care of sick Kagome.  
  
Those are my only ideas so far. Tell me what you think by EMAILING ME OR LEAVING A REVIEW!!  
  
Okay that's all. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Also tell me your ideas and what you think about my ideas for stories.  
  
THANK YOU!!  
  
Coolgurl


End file.
